A New Take on Harry Potter
by beargirl1393
Summary: What would happen if someone took baby Harry from the Dursley's before they'd even taken him in? If someone came after Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, & Hagrid had left? What if Snape had a sister? A twin sister, like her brother but with an uncanny ability. What would happen if she convinced everybody's favorite snarky potion's master to take in baby Harry, and the two of them raised him?
1. The Beginning

What would happen if someone took baby Harry from the Dursley's before they'd even taken him in? If someone came after Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, & Hagrid had left? What if Snape had a sister? A twin sister, like her brother but with an uncanny ability. What would happen if she convinced everybody's favorite snarky potion's master to take in baby Harry, and the two of them raised him? Completely AU, and everything belongs to J.K Rowling. I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. A/N: Bold= from the book, underlined=visions, and italics=thoughts.

* * *

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the top step of number four. "Good luck Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone. (HP 1, pg. 16)**

"I can't believe that he actually was that stupid," a snake hissed from her place under one of the hedges surrounding number four. As Dumbledore disappeared, the snake emerged from her hiding place, revealing a lithe black body and gleaming obsidian eyes.

"Minerva warned him," she hissed to herself in annoyance as she approached the bundle of blankets in front of number four, "But he didn't even listen to his Deputy. Well, there is no way I am leaving this little boy to be abused by the animals that live in that house, or my name isn't Alyssa Snape."

She slithered closer, peering into the blankets to ensure that the child was sleeping peacefully. He was, and seemed to be perfectly fine, considering that he was nearly killed yesterday. The snake moved away from the blankets. It would do her no good to leave her magical signature in front of the house. Dumbledore needed to believe all was well until she talked to her brother. Only then could she reveal her vision.

Alyssa slithered away, not stopping until she was several streets away from Privet Drive, in an area she could easily explain away her presence. She transformed back to her human form, grateful for the darkness that masked her magic. She set off back in the direction of number four, drawing her black cloak closer around her body. She was grateful for her black clothing, making it easier to hide in the shadows. Her long black hair fell to her waist, and was as silky as her brother's was, even though it looked greasy. Her face was pale, making the black eyes more pronounced. Her dress was as black as her hair, long sleeved, high necked, and floor length. It obscured her curvy figure, masking it as her brother's robes masked his athletic build. Her heels, black of course, clicked as she walked down the street.

It took her only a few minutes to reach her destination. Standing in front of number four, she sneered in disgust of the people inside. _Horrible muggles, who will treat their nephew worse than a house elf while their son is spoiled rotten. I will not let that happen, not even to Potter's son._ As she thought this, Alyssa bent down and picked up the small bundle that was Harry Potter. _Very like his father_, Alyssa thought as she gently picked Harry up, careful not to wake him. _Hopefully he is less arrogant than his father, though Lily had her fair share of unsavory qualities as well._

Alyssa walked to the end of Privet Drive carrying the sleeping baby Harry, before flinging out her wand arm, summoning the Knight Bus. She pulled her hood over her head as the violently purple bus screeched to a stop in front of her. Making sure that both her face and Harry's remained hidden, she paid for passage to the Leaky Cauldron before using magic to transfigure on of the beds into a chair, and stick the chair to the floor so it wouldn't move when the bus took off. While the bus was banging around the countryside, she began to wonder if she had done the right thing. But the visions, the horrible visions. The boy, abused and neglected, unable to deal with the fame and scorn for killing the Dark Lord. Her brother, killed by the Dark Lord, one of many to die for the Greater Good. Hogwarts in ruins because of a battle. Alyssa shuddered. _No, that future is too horrible to contemplate. This way, we will be prepared. Albus, Severus, and many more will live. The boy will grow up, loved for his mother's sake as well as for his own. _

The bus shuddered to a stop outside the Leaky Cauldron. Alyssa undid her enchantments on the bed before exiting to stand in front of the Leaky Cauldron. _Dumbledore will believe I didn't trust myself to Apparate, and needed to go somewhere to drown my sorrows over my best friend's death. He will learn the truth soon, as soon as I talk to Sev._ Taking a deep breath, she held Harry close as she Disapparated. She appeared in the middle of a run-down park in a place called Spinner's End. No muggles were around; it was unsafe to linger in this part of town this late, however Alyssa was unafraid of encountering trouble as she walked the short distance to her destination.

* * *

The house was similar to the others on the street, with broken shutters and peeling paint. As she approached the front door, she heard the sound of sobbing. _Sev,_ she thought sadly,_ still mourning Lily's death. That will not make my mission any easier. _As she unlocked the door with a wave of her wand, her determination didn't leave her. _I need to make him understand. If he doesn't see, if he refuses to help me, then we are all doomed. He must see sense before we are required to report back to Hogwarts on Sunday. Albus gave us a grieving period, thankfully, or this would be downright impossible._

Alyssa entered the house, softly shutting the door behind her as she put her shoes in their customary place. She lived with her brother, as neither could see the point of getting a separate house when they had inherited this one after their parent's death. _Why not call it their murder, you know you killed your father, even if he deserved it,_ Alyssa mocked herself as she walked towards the living room. As she entered the living room, the sight that met her made tears spring to her dark eyes. Severus was sprawled on the floor, clutching a picture of Lily and sobbing brokenly.

"Lily I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry," Severus sobbed. "I killed you, this is all my fault. I've promised to protect the boy, to try to ease my remorse, but it doesn't take away the fact that you are gone, forever."

"I think we need to talk about that promise Sev," Alyssa said, entering the room fully.

Severus whirled around, startled, as his sister spoke. "Alyssa, what are you doing here?" he asked confusedly, "You said that there was something you needed to do."

"I've done what is necessary Severus," Alyssa said, her voice calm despite her inner turmoil.

Severus took note of the child in Alyssa's arms as Harry shifted, snuggling further down into the blankets. "Who is that Lyss?"

"That is who we need to talk about, the little boy we pledged to protect after we informed the Dark Lord of the prophecy."

Severus was on his feet in a flash. "Potter's son is here," he hissed, advancing on his sister as she stood motionless.

"Yes, this is Harry Potter."

"Get him out of here Lyssa," Severus growled, scowling at his sister. Her scowl matched his, but before she could reply a small sound from Harry drew their attention.

The small boy yawned, looking tiredly at the two faces around him. He had seen them earlier, when they had come and cried beside his mother's lifeless body, although his mind put the information in simpler terms. He giggled as a strand of Severus's hair tickled his face, as the man in question leaned forward to see the child better. Severus gasped in shock as he saw those eyes, Lily's eyes, looking at him so trustingly.

Alyssa gently carded her fingers through Harry's silky hair as she said, "Why don't you hold him Sev, while I prepare a place for him to sleep."

"Are you insane? I know nothing about children." Severus protested.

"We both know the state of my sanity," Alyssa said as she calmly handed baby Harry to her brother, "And you'll be fine holding him for a few minutes."

With that, she walked out of the room, heading upstairs to the guest room to transfigure the furniture to suit their needs. The bed became a crib, the bedside table a changing table. As she conjured a few toys, she was grateful for the fact that this room was between her room and her brother's, as one of them would be able to hear the child if he woke up.

Going back downstairs, she smiled as she saw her brother walking back and forth, rocking Harry gently to put him to sleep. "I told you that you would be fine," Alyssa said softly as she walked over to her brother, "It's only when they're old enough to be dunderheads at potions that you are the bat of the dungeons."

Severus smirked as he looked at his sister. "You have your share of unsavory names sister," he drawled softly as he followed Alyssa upstairs and put Harry in his newly transfigured crib.

The siblings walked downstairs, leaving Harry's door open so they could hear if he cried.

"Now will you tell me what he is doing here? I thought Albus sent him to live with his relatives?"

"He did, but I couldn't leave him there."

Severus looked at his sister incredulously. "You kidnapped the boy? What on earth possessed you?"

"I had a vision Sev," Alyssa said sadly, causing Severus to regard her with concern.

He was the only person other than Albus Dumbledore who knew of his sister's visions. They weren't prophecies, more like flashes of things she needed to change. She couldn't control what she saw or what she didn't, but usually Alyssa was happy to get a vision. If she was this upset, no good would be coming from that vision.

"What did you see?" he asked, hoping to get her to explain how a grim vision led to Potter's son sleeping in their guest room.

Alyssa explained everything she had seen, the deaths and violence, and how it could all be avoided. "So you brought the boy here, to save him from his abusive relations, and we will be able to stop the Dark Lord from returning for good?" Severus asked slowly, trying to piece everything together.

His grief and guilt over Lily's death were still strong, but he felt better when he was thinking of ways to avenge her, and prevent her killer from harming her son. He was oddly protective of the small boy, even though he had only spent about ten minutes with him. The child looked at him so trustingly, as if he believed that Severus would never hurt him. Alyssa was the only one who looked at him so trustingly anymore, since he had fought with Lily._ Focus Severus ,_he scolded himself,_ now is not the time to grieve for Lily or to consider your feelings for her son._

"Yes. I plan on showing the Headmaster my vision, but I couldn't leave the boy with those people while he decided whether or not to act. Albus will consider every angle, and that will take time. This house is heavily warded, and none can enter without our permission. It is the safest place for him, especially since no one knows that he is here."

"And what will happen to the boy after Albus decides to act on your vision?"

Alyssa rubbed her forehead tiredly. "I don't know Sev. He will place the boy where he feels he will be best protected and cared for."

The siblings talked until dawn, discussing what Alyssa had seen as well as what to do with Harry. They decided to speak to the Headmaster tomorrow, as the entire school was shut down until Monday as a celebration of the Dark Lord's downfall. Neither were sure of his reaction, for although Albus Dumbledore was a kind man, he was also extremely dangerous if angered. As Alyssa lay down, her last thought was of Dumbledore's reaction. Would he be angry, or worse still, disappointed? _Regardless, what's done is done, and I will accept the consequences of my actions._ As she drifted off to sleep, Alyssa had no idea how far reaching those consequences would be.


	2. The Vision

A/N: Sorry it's a little boring in the beginning, it gets better.

* * *

A few hours after Severus and his sister went to bed, they were jolted from their slumber by Harry's cries. Alyssa, on a reflex that came from a year of spying on the Dark Lord, was on her feet with her wand in her hand before most people would have even registered the noise. She headed for Harry's room, stifling a yawn because of her late night. Severus emerged from his room as she reached Harry's.

"I'll get started on breakfast if you take care of Potter," Severus offered.

Alyssa smirked, "You just don't want to have to change his nappy."

Severus didn't bother to deny it; he knew his sister would know.

"Go on," Alyssa smirked as she entered Harry's room, "I'll take first watch. After breakfast he's all yours though, unless you want me to speak to the Headmaster in my nightdress."

Severus nodded as he went to his room, yawning tiredly, as he got ready for the day.

Alyssa entered the guest room, surprised to see that Harry was standing up, holding onto the bars of the crib. He let out another squeal as Alyssa entered the room, impatient with her pace. Alyssa smirked as she picked up the frustrated toddler, carrying him to the changing table.

"You know," she said as she conjured nappies and wipes, "I think you honestly believe your squealing affects me."

She quickly changed his nappy and transfigured tissues into a green shirt, jeans, and black socks. As soon as she had gotten rid of the soiled nappy, Potter's attitude improved. He babbled nonsense, intermixed with a few understandable words, to her as she dressed him for the day. He was still babbling when Alyssa set him in the highchair that Severus had transfigured.

"You certainly seem to be a morning person," Alyssa remarked dryly as she poured tea into two cups, setting one at her place and the other at her brother's.

Harry only grinned.

As Severus was finishing with breakfast, two owls swooped in with copies of the Daily Prophet.

"Owl," Harry said, clapping his little hands with delight.

Alyssa stroked the feathers of the owl that rested on her shoulder.

"Yes Potter, owls," Severus said as he put the food on the table, grabbing two treats for the owls.

Severus took the other owl over to Harry, letting him pet it while Alyssa fixed a plate for him. The little boy was delighted, and the owl loved the attention. Both owls left as the Snapes sat down to breakfast.

"When are you going to call Albus?" Severus asked as he took a sip of his tea.

"After breakfast and I've dressed for the day. I think it best if I don't go into specifics," Alyssa replied as she skimmed her copy of the Prophet.

"What do you plan on telling him?"

"Simply that it is urgent that he comes here, that I need to speak with him but am unable to leave the house. Hopefully Potter will be taking a nap while we speak to Albus, so that he doesn't find out until we tell him. One of us will have to stay here with the boy while the other is in the pensieve."

"Do you think it will be necessary to show him the vision?"

Alyssa gave her brother a look.

"Alright, that was a stupid question," Severus conceded.

All three were soon finished with breakfast, so after cleaning up the dishes, Alyssa and Severus parted ways; Severus to go and clean up Harry, while Alyssa went to get dressed and speak with Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Alyssa smoothed her black dress as she knelt on the floor, Floo powder in hand. With a flick of her wand, she ignited the necessary green flames. She then dropped the powder into the flames, called out "Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office", closed her eyes and stuck her head in the flames. As soon as her head stopped spinning she opened her eyes. She was in fireplace in the Headmaster's Office, but Dumbledore was nowhere to be found. _It's still rather early,_ Alyssa mused as her eyes landed on the clock behind Dumbledore's desk. _7:30, maybe he's still asleep._ "Headmaster," she called out, hoping he'd hear her. The portraits on the walls woke up, but there was no sign of Albus Dumbledore, so she called out again, slightly louder, "Professor Dumbledore!" Still nothing. Alyssa was getting a little annoyed, so she yelled, "ALBUS!" hoping that he'd finally hear her. After a few moments, she heard a door open, then footsteps. _Finally,_ Alyssa thought as Albus Dumbledore entered the room, wearing a star-patterned dressing gown.

"Alyssa, dear girl, this is a surprise. What is the cause for this visit at such an early hour," Dumbledore asked as he made his way over to the fireplace.

"Am I not welcome?" Alyssa asked dryly as Albus sat on one of the chairs around the fire.

"No, not at all dear girl, but I'd assumed that you would be consoling your brother, after the events two days ago," Dumbledore replied as he took a lemon drop from the tin in his pocket.

_Thank Merlin that I'm not there, otherwise he'd offer me one,_ Alyssa thought as she replied, "Severus is fine for the moment. I need to speak to you, but am unable to come to Hogwarts."

Dumbledore looked closely at her, his blue eyes twinkling a little less brightly than usual. _He's still grieving for Lily & Potter. Perhaps this isn't the best time to do this_, Alyssa thought. Before she could tell him to forget it, tell him that they could speak another day, Albus said, "Of course Alyssa. Would you like me to come to Spinner's End?"

Alyssa nodded. "Can you bring your pensieve as well?"

Albus nodded, looking searchingly at the young woman in the fire place. _She is worried about something,_ Albus mused, _something important, otherwise she'd have never left her brother._ "Of course my dear, just give me time to get ready. I'll Floo over at 10."

"That's perfect Albus, thank you." Before he could reply, Alyssa had gone, leaving the Headmaster to ponder what was the matter with the young witch.

* * *

Alyssa used a simple charm to remove the ashes from her hair as she removed her head from the fireplace. As she straightened up from her kneeling position on the floor, she looked around for her brother and Potter. As she went looking for them to tell Severus about the meeting, Alyssa mused that she and her brother should really try to call the boy by his given name. _After all,_ she reflected, _it's not the child's fault that James Potter was an arrogant toe rag. Lily wasn't a saint either though,_ she added as an afterthought. _After all, there was no need to say the things she did when I defended Sev in 5__th__ year._ Shaking her head, she walked towards the guest bedroom, hearing her brother's voice coming from that direction.

What she saw made her smirk and accio a camera. Severus was sitting in a rocking chair, reading The Tale of the Three Brothers to Harry, who seemed to be enjoying the story immensely. At the flash, Severus stopped reading and looked up, scowling as he saw the camera.

"That picture is going to be destroyed," he growled.

Alyssa smirked. "Says who?"

Before Severus could respond to that, Harry squealed.

"Story," he pleaded, looking from one sibling to the next.

**"And then he greeted death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life."(Tales of Beedle the Bard, pg. 93)** Alyssa finished without even looking at the book.

Harry clapped his hands in delight.

"Albus will be here at 10," Alyssa informed her brother as she conjured a seat and sat down.

"What will we do if Potter doesn't want to take a nap?"

"We can take turns watching him until Albus brings him up, which he no doubt will after he sees the vision."

Severus nodded, but before he could say more he was once again interrupted by Harry.

"Story?" Severus handed the book to his sister. "You can read to the brat this time."

She accepted the book, and was flipping through the pages when Harry spoke again.

"Snake," he said, reaching for Alyssa.

She froze.

"How would the boy know your animangus form?" Severus asked in confusion.

Alyssa shook her head as she took Harry from him. "I don't know Sev, he was asleep when I checked on him as Ebony." She returned to the book, finding the story she wanted as she puzzled over that fact.

"He must have been awake, at least partially, and you didn't notice," Severus said thoughtfully.

"Perhaps," was all his sister said before she started the story, "The Fountain of Fair Fortune…" Severus picked up the forgotten camera as his sister read, waiting for his chance for payback.

* * *

As the Headmaster stepped out of the fireplace at 10 o'clock, he was greeted by Alyssa. "Hello again Alyssa," said Dumbledore cheerfully, "Would you care for a lemon drop?"

"No thank you Albus," Alyssa replied levelly, "Please, have a seat."

As Albus sat, he watched Alyssa, who was pacing in front of the fire. "What is it you need to speak to me about? Did something happen to Severus?" Dumbledore asked concernedly.

Alyssa shook her head, not stopping her pacing. "Severus is fine, still grieving over Lily, but better than would be expected." _Certainly better than when I found him yesterday,_ Alyssa thought, grateful that her Occlumency shields stopped the Headmaster from reading her thoughts. "I had a vision Monday night, after I left your office."

Dumbledore sat up straighter. "A vision? About what?"

"About Potter. And Severus. And Voldemort," Alyssa said, flinching from the pain that name caused her Dark Mark.

"What happened Alyssa?" Dumbledore asked in concern. He didn't believe that Voldemort was gone, and hearing that Alyssa had a vision about him proved that theory.

Alyssa sighed, rubbing her temples tiredly. "I think it will be easiest if I show you."

As Dumbledore produced the pensieve, Alyssa put her wand to her temple to retrieve the memory. "Would it be possible for Severus to accompany you instead of me? I really have no desire to see those horrible scenes again."

"Of course Alyssa," Dumbledore said, taking in the stressed witch in front of him. As she left to get her brother, Albus mused that it must be very bad if Alyssa couldn't tolerate the memory.

Severus entered the room, causing Albus's focus to shift to the man in front of him. _Alyssa was correct, Severus seems to be doing much better than I imagined, _Albus thought . True, Severus looked exhausted and there was grief in his eyes, but he seemed as though he was dealing with his guilt, rather than letting it consume him. _I wonder what caused that change,_ he thought, recalling the broken man from his office.

"Good morning Albus," Severus said as he crossed the room.

"Good morning Severus. How are you?" He really wanted to know; he worried about the pale young man and his sibling. _They made a bad decision, but they seem to be trying to atone for it._ If only he knew.

"I'm am as well as can be expected," Severus answered, keeping his mind blank.

Dumbledore nodded before gesturing to the pensieve. "Shall we?" Both men touch the surface of the pensieve, getting pulled into a memory about the future.

* * *

Albus and Severus landed in the kitchen of number four Privet Drive. A calendar showed that they were two years into the future. A clock on the mantle showed that it was 7:30 in the morning. Before they could wonder what the point of this scene was, a thin, blonde woman strode into the kitchen, dragging a little child no more than three years old by the ear.

"Get started on breakfast. Don't you dare burn anything or you won't get any meals for a week."

"Yes Aunt Petunia," the child said obediently, getting a stool so he could reach the stove top.

Both men watched as Harry, because that was who the boy was, cooked breakfast for his family, nearly getting burned when his cousin decided to would be funny to shove him off the stool. Petunia took the plates to the table, completely ignoring her nephew who had sprained his wrist as he fell. A big, beefy man with a large mustache walked in, and Harry shrank back.

"What are you still doing here boy," the man barked as he sat at the table, "Go get started on your chores."

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry said, keeping his hurt wrist close to his body.

The rest of the passed in front of them quickly. Harry cleaned the house and tended the garden while his cousin lounged around. Harry was given a slice of bread and cheese for lunch, after having nothing for breakfast. After dinner, which Harry was once again denied, Harry was beaten by his uncle for not being able to finish his chores and because he accidently broke a plate with his magic. Albus's face was grave as that memory faded out, while Severus was fuming.

"Those muggles punished him for something he couldn't control, and are treating him like a bloody house elf." _No wonder Lyssa couldn't leave him there,_ Severus thought.

"This is indeed troubling Severus," Albus agreed soberly. "I suspect a visit to Privet Drive may be in order."

"I would hope so," Severus muttered as the next vision appeared.

Harry, twelve years old, talking to a house elf in his bedroom. Said elf uses magic, causing Harry to get a letter from the Ministry, as well as punishment from his relatives. They watched how his uncle beat him before throwing him in his room. They watched as the man attached several locks to the door, as well as a cat flap for food, and paid someone to put bars on the windows. The memory faded out as Harry was locked in his room.

The next memory took place later in the year, at Hogwarts. It showed Harry and a red-headed boy standing outside the castle, staring in the window.

**"Hang on…" Harry muttered **to the red-head**. "There's an empty chair at the staff table…Where's Snape?"(HP 2 pg.77)**

Severus was very surprised to find himself mentioned in this memory, especially considering the boys' next words.

**"Maybe he's ill,"** the red-head said hopefully. **"Maybe he's left," said Harry, "because he missed out on the Defense Against the Dark Arts job **_**again**_**!" **

**"Or he might have been sacked!" ** the red-head said enthusiastically. **"I mean, everyone hates him-" (HP 2 pgs. 77-78)**

Severus looked at Albus, about to ask if he was that bad of a teacher when his memory self, who had snuck up behind the boys a few moments ago spoke.

**"Or maybe," said a very cold voice right behind **the two boys, **"he's waiting to hear why you two didn't arrive on the school train."** **(HP 2 pg. 78)**

Albus and Severus watched as memory Severus led the boys to his office, which was the same as his current office, and proceeded to yell at them, sneering and jeering at the young boys. Severus was shocked, to say the least.

"I'm treating him the same way I would've treated his father," Snape whispered, unable to believe that he was snarling at the boy he had been reading stories to an hour ago. The scene shifted before Albus could comment.

They reappeared in Dumbledore's office, where memory Dumbledore and memory Severus were discussing Dumbledore's death, and Severus promising to kill him. They listened as Dumbledore laid out his master plan for Harry defeating Voldemort, and Severus's reaction.

**"I've spied for you and lied for you, put myself in mortal danger for you. Everything was supposed to be to keep Lily Potter's son safe. Now you tell me that you have been raising him like a pig for slaughter-" **

**"But this is touching, Severus," said Dumbledore seriously. "Have you grown to care for the boy, after all?" **

**"For **_**him**_**?" shouted Snape. "**_**Expecto Patronum!" From the tip of his wand burst a silver doe. (HP 7 pg. 687)**_

The real Severus looked at the future him. "How could you do it," he whispered as he watched the doe fly away and the scene change. "How could you kill him?"

"I made you promise, my boy," Dumbledore said, his eyes devoid of their usual twinkle.

They watched as Dumbledore died and Snape fled Hogwarts. They watched as he returned with the Carrows, trying to keep the students safe while looking like a loyal Death Eater. They watched the battle for Hogwarts, where Severus died in the Shrieking Shack. They saw the aftermath of the battle, where Hogwarts was in ruins and Harry was subject to scorn for killing Voldemort, even though everyone was glad he was gone. The memory ended after that, and both Albus and Severus were once again in Severus's living room at Spinner's End.

* * *

"Where was Alyssa during all of this?" Albus asked, sitting down and pressing his fingertips together contemplatively.

"Apparently, that is not the whole memory," Severus replied, still shocked by what he had seen. "She picked out the most important pieces to show you. If you wish, I will get her."

At Dumbledore's nod, Severus left the room, going up to the guest room where Alyssa was putting sleeping Harry into his crib. As she turned, she saw her brother in the doorway.

"You're back," she said softly. "Are you ok?"

He nodded, still reeling over the images he saw. "Albus wants to speak to you," Severus replied, equally softly so as not to wake Harry.

Alyssa nodded and followed her brother out of the room, mentally preparing for what was to come, and hoping that Harry would nap for at least an hour, so she could explain everything before she told Albus what she had done. As she entered the living room, she saw the pensieve, still in the same place. As she passed it, she put her wand to her temple and extracted another silvery memory, placing it in the pensieve with the first.

"That is the full memory Albus," she explained in regards to the man's puzzled look. "There were many more memories, but I picked the ones necessary to prove my point."

Albus nodded, and then asked the first question that had been bothering him. "Why are you in none of these memories Alyssa?"

"I was killed during the boy's first year at Hogwarts," Alyssa said, keeping her voice level and her face emotionless, even though she was nowhere near as calm on the inside. "The Dark Lord possessed the body of Quirinus Quirrel, and when I stopped him from killing the boy, he killed me instead, nearly killing the boy as well. That information, as well as much more, is in the pensieve Albus, and I think you should examine everything in detail before you act, but there is one thing I would like to discuss with you before you go."

"What is that?" Albus asked, intrigued at what could interest this woman more than the details of her own death.

"The boy," Severus said, "Lily's son."

"What about Harry?" Albus asked, looking between the two siblings.

"I presume that you saw some of the abuse that he will suffer at the hands of those muggles?" Alyssa asked.

Albus nodded, looking saddened. "I had hoped Petunia would treat him better. After all, they are his family."

Both Snapes snorted.

"Have you forgotten what our _family_ did to us?" Alyssa asked bitterly, "All for the crime of being magical. You should know by now that people fear that which they do not understand."

"What happened with you father was regrettable, but that has little bearing on how Petunia treats Harry. Regardless," Albus said, holding up a hand to stop the protests, "I will go to Surrey to fetch Harry, placing him somewhere he will be taken care of."

"About that…" Alyssa said, unsure of how to bring up what she had done.

"Yes?" Albus asked bemusedly, wondering what Alyssa was planning now.

"You don't have to go to Surrey to fetch the boy," Severus started.

Albus's eyebrows rose to his hairline. "And why is that?"

Before either Snape could answer, there was a cry from upstairs.

"Lyssa, Sevvus!"

Before Albus could ask who that was, both Snapes had left the room. He followed them up the steps and down the hallway, into a bedroom containing a crib and other furniture a child would need, as well as a raven-haired, emerald-eyed baby with a scar on his forehead, who was crying. Alyssa reached the crib first, picking up the baby and letting him snuggle close, obviously afraid of something.

"What's wrong little one? Did you have a nightmare?" Severus asked as he stroked the child's hair.

"Uh huh," the small boy whimpered, cuddling even closer to Alyssa.

She murmured soothing words to calm him down, while Severus gently rubbed his back. Dumbledore was forgotten for the moment as they comforted the young child. Dumbledore himself couldn't believe what he was seeing, Alyssa & Severus Snape taking care of James Potter's son? He spotted a camera laying on the dresser and snapped a picture of the two stern professors, unable to resist.

"I see why I have no need to go to Surrey," Albus said, causing three heads to swivel in his direction. "It is plain to see that young Mr. Potter is comfortable here for now. Would it be possible for the two of you to watch him while I look through the memories? I feel that there will be much to do afterwards."

"You have no idea," Alyssa muttered, before saying, "As long as Severus has no objections and the child behaves himself, I have no reason to object."

Albus looked at Severus.

"As Alyssa said, as long as the boy behaves, I have no cause to object."

Albus nodded, and with his eyes twinkling madly he said, "Perhaps you could consider becoming Harry's permanent guardians. After all, he seems to trust you, Lyssa and Sevvus."

With that, Dumbledore left, still laughing, as Alyssa & Severus looked at each other in horror.

"He will never let us live this down," Alyssa said faintly as she put Harry down so he could play with his toys.

"Never," Severus agreed, looking at the child playing by their feet. "Do you think that we should accept guardianship of him?" Severus asked after a moment's pause. "It's still possible for him to go to his godfather, you said he's innocent."

"Yes, Black should be cleared in a few days," Alyssa agreed, "And he would take the child in gladly."

* * *

A/N: I know I'm horrible stopping it here, but I need to know what people think before I go on. Should Severus & Alyssa adopt Harry, or should he go to Sirius? Will they be able to stop Voldemort from returning after all? Let me know what you think. Also, I apologize for the extra outtakes from the books. I'm using the books as Alyssa's future visions. There probably won't be as much, if any, in the next chapter.


	3. The Boy

"We can discuss this after lunch," Alyssa said, looking at the clock and realizing that it was lunchtime.

"Do you want to walk Harry?" Severus asked, stumbling a little over the name but knowing that they couldn't call him Potter forever.

When Harry nodded, Alyssa said, "Well then, let's go."

She took a few steps, then looked back, waiting to see if Harry needed another prompt. Apparently he didn't, as he stood up, bent and picked up the stuffed snake he had been playing with, and followed Alyssa to the door.

"I'm rather surprised to see his choice of companion," Severus said as they headed towards the stairs.

"As am I. What is your toy's name Harry?" Alyssa asked as she watched Harry babbling to his snake.

Both Snapes nearly jumped out of their skins as Harry answered in a serpentine hiss. Harry's hissing, understood by the Snapes, translated as 'Hissy'.

"Its name is Hissy?" Severus asked as they reached the steps.

"Yes," Harry said happily as he hugged the snake close.

Alyssa walked down two steps before turning to face Harry, instructing him to sit on the step and slide down, thinking it was more interesting for the boy than being carried everywhere. Sadly, even the best laid plans can fail, especially when accidental magic is involved. As Harry sat on the top step, suddenly the steps disappeared, replaced by a slide. Alyssa, unprepared for this unexpected turn of events, fell forwards and slid to the bottom, landing in a rather surprised heap at the bottom, with Harry following a few seconds later, laughing. Alyssa stood and glared toward the top of the stairs, where her brother was almost doubled over with laughter. She noticed the camera by his feet, dropped when he started laughing, and her scowl became more pronounced. Before she could tell him what was on her mind, in the most scathing method possible, she was interrupted by a tug on her sleeve. Looking down, her glare faded as she saw Harry's face. The little boy's eyes were wide as he took in the laughing man at the top of the slide and the glaring woman beside him.

"Me twouble?"

"No Harry," Alyssa said, letting a small smile grace her face as she thought about the utter absurdity of the entire situation. "It was an accident, and is easily fixable. But first…" Alyssa said, smirking as she accioed the camera silently before sending another non-verbal spell at her brother, causing him to fall forward, sliding down on his stomach, shock evident on his face.

"Nice of you to drop in," Alyssa said sardonically as she took her picture.

After Alyssa got her picture, causing Severus to mutter about sneaky Slytherin witches, Severus changed the slide back into stairs while Harry followed Alyssa to the kitchen.

* * *

As they sat down to eat, Alyssa had a sudden thought. "We'll need to go shopping soon Sev, even if we are only taking care of the boy temporarily."

Severus nodded. "And it would be best if we decide who should take care of the boy."

"It might not be that simple Sev," Alyssa said pensively.

"What do you mean Lyss?"

"If Albus does free the mutt, and there is no doubt he is innocent, Black will be able to claim the child, as he is Harry's godfather."

"Padfoot," Harry exclaimed, hearing the familiar last name.

"At least he remembers Black," Severus stated dryly, "But could Black handle a child? You know as well as I that he is an irresponsible child, even today!"

"We haven't seen him in three years, but I doubt he has changed. Lupin was a little more mature, and he would help Black care for Harry."

"We would have to brew him the Wolfsbane Potion and ensure that he drinks it," Severus said thoughtfully.

Both Snapes were aware that they were avoiding the real issue, that they were beginning to care for Harry and were unwilling to let him leave. Both shoved that thought aside, not wanting to think of that now.

"I suspect Albus will contact us in the next day or so regarding the boy's arrangement's," Alyssa replied as she began to collect the plates from lunch. "I'll do the dishes while you get Harry ready to go?" Alyssa asked, her eyes flickering over to the boy, who had been mostly silent during lunch.

Severus nodded, lifting Harry out of his chair and setting him on his feet. "Remember," Severus said to Harry as they left the room, "No more tricks with the stairs."

Alyssa couldn't help but chuckle at that. _Dear Merlin, I cannot wait to see those pictures._

* * *

When she entered the living room, Severus and Harry were coming down the stairs, without mishap this time. Harry was wearing one of Severus's muggle jackets, shrunk to fit, and she expected his shoes came from the same place.

"We can go to the muggle world to get what we need," Severus commented as they put their shoes on and left the house.

Alyssa used a glamor to mask Harry's scar, before kneeling in front of the boy. "Harry," she said, meeting his emerald eyes seriously, though with a pang for her old friend, "While we're out, you can call us Aunt Alyssa and Uncle Severus, alright?"_ There's no need to worry the boy, but it's crucial no one knows who he is._

"Yes Aunt Lyssa," Harry said, holding Severus's hand with one hand and Hissy with the other. Alyssa smiled at him as she rose to her feet and brushed the dirt off of her dress.

* * *

The walk into town was short so they let Harry walk, but Severus picked him up as they entered the clothing store, unwilling to lose him in the crowd.

"Oh joy," Alyssa muttered as they went to the children's section, "Shopping. I must really like you boy."

With a sigh, she began skimming through the clothes. Within minutes, she had gathered nine shirts & pants, as well as three sets of pajamas, socks and a pair of shoes.

"Too much time spent with Narcissa," Severus said as he watched his sister shop.

There were three pairs of khaki pants, three pairs of black pants, and three pairs of jeans. The shirts were in varying shades of blue and green while the socks were black and grey, and the tennis shoes were black with green designs. The pajamas were blue, green, and black.

"She was insistent that I learn how to shop properly," Alyssa smirked as they went to the counter to pay, "But I used her lessons against her, finding the quickest way to get what I need and leave."

After they left the clothing shop they went to the toy store, buying Harry a set of building blocks and a few children's books. Harry was overjoyed, hugging both Snapes and saying, "Tank you," repeatedly._ Are all children this happy when they receive gifts?_ Severus wondered as they headed home, Alyssa carrying the bags while he carried Harry, who got tired about halfway home and fell asleep in Severus's arms.

* * *

When they entered the house, they noticed an owl sitting on the sill of the living room window. After putting Harry in bed and putting away the clothes and toys, Alyssa went to get a treat for the owl while Severus relieved it of its letter.

"It's from Albus," he said as he examined the writing.

As the owl took the treat and flew away, Severus opened the letter and the siblings began to read. What was written there made both of their hearts clench painfully.

_Dear Alyssa & Severus,_

_I hope that you, and Harry also, are well. I have examined some of the visions and they have proved most illuminating. There are some things we will need to discuss concerning Voldemort, but that will take time. I have procured the release of Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew has been sent to Azkaban in his place. Now that Sirius is a free man he is quite willing to take in his godson, and I must say that I approve. Remus Lupin has agreed to move in with Sirius to assist him with Harry, so I would like for you to brew his potion each month. I know I can trust the quality of your potions, as you aren't the youngest Potions Master and Mistress in centuries for nothing. I will bring Sirius and Remus to pick up Harry at noon tomorrow._

_ Respectfully,_

_ Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore_

* * *

A/N: Don't hate me please! I'm listening to your reviews and have a plan for the story, but Sirius needs to have a chance, right? Will Remus make any difference, or will both men be showing up in Spinner's End, begging for the Snapes to take Harry back. Also, there is a reason I keep mentioning the pictures; it is an important part of the next few chapters. You'll see why J


	4. He's Gone

They stood frozen for several minutes, re-reading the letter and hoping they had misread something.

"Harry is going with the mutt and the wolf," Alyssa said, her voice low and hoarse.

"Yes, it appears so," Severus said, re-reading the letter for the tenth time, unwilling to believe what was in front of him. "What should we do?"

"Whatever is best for Harry," Alyssa said, sinking into one of the chairs by the fire.

"Even if we do prevent the Dark Lord's return," Severus said dispiritedly as he caught onto his sister's train of thought, "We're still known as Death Eaters."

Alyssa nodded, her face void of all emotion. "Even if everyone knew we were spies, which only Order members know, we would still be treated like filth."

"Harry shouldn't have to suffer that," Severus said, his voice as dead as his sister's face.

Abruptly both moved, needing to do something, anything, to keep them from thinking.

"I'll begin brewing the potion," Severus said, striding towards the lab as his sister moved toward the kitchen.

"I'll start dinner."

Neither wanted to feel upset about Harry leaving, but they couldn't help it. They hadn't expected to care about him, especially seeing as he had only been with them for a short while, but they gotten attached to him regardless. Alyssa shut her eyes against the tears that threatened to fall. She couldn't cry, not yet. Down in the lab, Severus was fighting a similar battle. He had lost Lily because of a stupid mistake, and now he was going to lose Harry.

* * *

He put the potion under a stasis spell when it was time for dinner, washing his hands before leaving his lab. He saw Harry playing with his blocks on the living room floor, near enough to the door leading to the kitchen so he could babble to Alyssa while she cooked. He heard Alyssa call to Harry, telling him to put his blocks away because it was time for dinner. Harry obediently began to pack away his toys, smiling at Severus as he noticed him. Severus smiled back, but it didn't reach his eyes. Harry toddled over and grabbed his hand, trying to pull Severus towards the kitchen. Severus let himself be led, wondering what the child was so excited about.

"Showing Sev how you set the table?" Alyssa asked as she put dinner on the table.

Harry's plate was already waiting for him, food cut up and charmed cool enough that it wouldn't burn him.

"Did you really set the table?" Severus asked in a tone of (slightly exaggerated) surprise.

_It's odd how we've already become so used to Harry being here,_ Alyssa thought as she observed the reaction between her brother and Harry.

"Yes," said Harry happily, "Wif Aunt Lyssa."

"Maybe the two of you could set the table for breakfast tomorrow. It would make a great picture," Alyssa said as Severus put Harry into his highchair and sat down.

"I'm sure we could do that, minus the picture of course," Severus said lightly as they started eating.

"There's still one exposure left before we develop the film," Alyssa said calmly.

Both were purposefully speaking of anything but the following day, but the letter was constantly in their thoughts.

* * *

After dinner was over and Harry was once again playing with his blocks (assisted by Hissy of course), neither Snape was able to deny that they would miss Harry when he left tomorrow. After Harry went to bed, the Snape's worked on the Wolfsbane potion, as much as they could anyway. It needed to sit for three days before the final ingredients could be added, and would be ready in time for Remus to take during the full moon. _That wolf will not be going anywhere near Harry until he downs the entire goblet, _Severus thought grimly. He knew all too well what werewolves were capable of, thanks to Black.

It was midnight before they retired to their rooms. Severus sat in his armchair with his favorite book. He stared at the pages, but none of the words sunk in. He kept going over the letter, as well as berating himself for ever believing that Dumbledore trusted him enough to look after the boy. Alyssa lay down to sleep, but ended up tossing and turning, thinking of the letter. She finally gave up attempting to sleep as she shifted to her animangus form, slithering outside and curling up on the front step, watching the stars. She went back inside as the sun rose, noting that her brother was up as she passed his room. _He probably didn't sleep any better than I did._

* * *

While Severus was bathing and dressing Harry for the day, Alyssa packed Harry's clothes and toys, leaving Hissy out because she knew he never went anywhere without it. She also undid the enchantments on the crib and changing table, reverting them back to their former state. As she carried Harry's belongings downstairs, she couldn't help but feel saddened that he was leaving, even though she tried to ignore the feeling. She would never see him again, except at Hogwarts when he was old enough; he would never call her "Aunt Lyssa" again.

* * *

As Severus got Harry ready for the day, he tried to ignore the ache in his heart as he thought that Harry was leaving. He would never see him again, at least until he was old enough to go to Hogwarts. Ten years! By then, all thoughts of "Uncle Sev" would be forgotten, or soured by tales of "Snivellus".

* * *

Severus and Harry entered the kitchen while Alyssa was making breakfast. Harry helped Severus set the table while babbling a strange mixture of parsletongue and English that was still 90% gibberish in either language. Alyssa managed to get her picture and she sent the camera to her room, so she could develop the pictures later. Neither Snape was hungry, so they sipped their tea while Harry ate.

As Severus was cleaning Harry up, there was a knock at the front door. Flicking her wand to send the clean dishes back to the cupboard, Alyssa went to answer the door. Standing on the other side was none other than Sirius Black.

"Well if it isn't the vamp," Sirius jeered as he walked through the door.

"What do you want Black?" Alyssa sneered as she closed the door behind him. "Don't you have cars to chase?"

"I'm here to rescue my godson from you slimy snakes," Sirius growled, "Dumbledore should have never placed him with you."

Before Alyssa could reply, Severus and Harry appeared in the doorway.

"Lyssa what's …" Severus trailed off as he saw Sirius. "Oh, it's you," he sneered in disgust.

"Oh Snivellus, don't say you're not happy to see me?" Sirius mocked.

Harry looked confusedly between the three adults. He could tell that something was wrong, but he was unsure what it was. He moved closer to Severus, who gently carded his fingers through Harry's hair.

"OI!" Sirius yelled, startling the others, "Get your filthy hands off my godson!"

Harry cowered back, frightened by the sudden loud voice and the anger on Sirius's face. Alyssa picked Harry up, murmuring soothing words while Severus gently rubbed his back.

"Scary," said Harry, his voice slightly muffled by Alyssa's hair.

"I said let go of him!" Sirius demanded again. _Why was Harry being comforted by Snivellus and the vamp,_ he wondered, _that's my job._

Sirius moved forwards, taking Harry (not very gently) from Alyssa's arms, causing Hissy to fall to the floor.

"Hissy," Harry said, trying to get down to get his toy and get away from this strange man. Padfoot didn't act like this, did he?

Sirius held Harry tighter, preventing him from moving. "You don't want that mangy old snake Harry," Sirius said as he turned towards the door. "We'll get you a lion when we get home."

Harry ignored Sirius, becoming increasingly frantic in his attempts to reach his friend and protectors.

As Sirius went to open the door, he kicked Harry's box of belongings. He looked at the clothes and blocks scattered on the floor._ Is it possible that they were actually trying to take care of Harry? Nah, they were probably just doing it to spite James._ Sirius drew his wand as Severus moved forward. Both Snapes froze. They knew that they could beat Black in a duel, but in the process they would hurt Harry.

"I just wanted to give Harry Hissy back," Severus said evenly as he picked up the discarded toy.

"He doesn't need it Snivellus. He's already got toys from people who aren't Death Eaters."

Both Snapes flinched back, and Sirius used their momentary distraction to step out the door and disapparate with Harry.

* * *

A/N: There is drama ahead, as Sirius gets what's coming to him. Will Remus finally stand up to his best friend?


	5. The Rescue & Another Letter

Sirius reappeared outside Remus's flat, knowing that his friend would be waiting for him. "Stop squalling kid," Sirius scolded as he opened the door, "I got you away from those slimy snakes."

At the mention of snakes, Harry wailed louder, remembering Hissy as well as his guardians. "Bad Padfoot," Harry cried as he hit Sirius with his little fists, trying to make the man let him go so he could go back to his guardians.

Sirius responded by dropping him in surprise, and Harry landed painfully on his knees.

Remus came through from the kitchen in time to see Sirius drop Harry, and to hear Harry calling for his "Aunt Lyssa", "Uncle Sev", and "Hissy".

"Who is Hissy?" Remus asked as he approached Harry.

"My 'nake," was Harry's forlorn reply.

"What is he talking about Sirius?" Remus asked, looking between the distraught boy on the floor and his angry best friend.

"Those gits were brainwashing Harry," Sirius declared hotly.

Harry pulled his knees up to his chest and began to hiss softly to himself, unaware that he was speaking parseltongue.

"What are you…" Remus started to ask Sirius, but he stopped when he heard Harry hissing.

"Harry's a parselmouth?" Sirius asked incredulously. "Great, just great. My best mate's son is evil and is going to be a Slytherin."

"Watch your tone Black," a voice behind them growled.

"What are you doing here Snivellus?" Sirius barked as he turned around.

"We are here because of your utter incapability to look after a child," Alyssa snarled as she came up beside Severus.

"Uncle Sev, Aunt Lyss," Harry cried out, still speaking in parseltongue.

Both moved towards the little boy, but before they had taken two steps Sirius moved to stand between them and Harry.

"Sirius stop," Remus growled, finally having enough of his friend's pettiness. "Dumbledore mentioned that Harry was happy with Alyssa and Severus, which is more than I can say about you. Why on earth would you think it is a good idea to upset him like this?"

"Prongs…"

"Would have wanted his son to be happy," Remus interrupted.

Sirius's eyes went from Remus, who was angry, to Harry, who was still crying, and finally to the Snapes, who looked as though they were focusing all of their self-control on not hexing him into the next century. He moved out of the way and the Snapes moved forward, dropping to their knees beside Harry.

"Harry, child, what's wrong?" Alyssa asked gently as Severus was fumbling with the pockets of his robe.

"Hawts," he whimpered, pointing to his knees where bruises were already forming.

As Severus finally found what he was searching for, Alyssa began running a diagnostic scan.

"Hissy," Harry cried joyfully as Severus pulled the shrunken snake out of one of his pockets, re-sizing it and giving it back to Harry, who clutched it to his chest joyfully.

"He'll be fine," Alyssa said a moment later as she read over the results of her scans. "Bruise cream is definitely necessary, but nothing is broken."

"How did you bloody bats find us?" Sirius demanded.

"Albus told us where you were taking Harry," Alyssa replied as she gently picked up the little boy, careful not to hit his bruised knees, "And it's a good thing that he did."

"We are taking him back with us," Severus said firmly as he and Alyssa both stood, "You are unfit to care for Harry or any other child properly."

"And pray tell why are you suddenly interested in Harry? Trying to raise him to replace Voldemort?"

Both Snapes flinched at the pain in their Marks, before fixing Sirius with a look of deepest disgust and loathing.

"We have come to care for the boy for his sake, which is more than you can say," Severus spat, his tone icy and cutting.

His wand was in his hand, fury emanating from him in waves. Alyssa placed her hand on her brother's arm briefly, before turning and disapparating with Harry.

"Where'd Alyssa go?" Remus asked hoping to prevent a fight as Sirius drew his wand.

"She knew that fighting would upset Harry, so she is tending to him while I finish up here."

Quicker than a striking serpent Severus's wand slashed through the air, blasting Sirius across the room and immobilizing him.

"I don't care what you say about me Black," Severus said as he approached the frozen man, "But you'll not say a word against that little boy."

Severus cast scourgify, causing soapsuds to form in Sirius's mouth. _Who would have ever thought that I'd take a page out of the Marauder's book,_ Severus mused.

"I must say," Severus sneered as Sirius tried to rid his mouth of the soap, "I never thought I'd see the day when I decided you use one of your favorite spells. You are probably regretting teaching me that spell Black. Know now that much worse will befall you if you ever speak ill of Harry again." With that, he nodded to Lupin before turning on heel and disapperating.

* * *

He reappeared in his living room at Spinner's End. Neither Alyssa or Harry were around, so he turned towards the steps. _Perhaps Alyssa put Harry down for his nap after she applied the bruise cream_.

Entering Harry's room, he noticed that the crib was once again replacing the bed and all of Harry's belongings were in their rightful places. Alyssa was reading Harry a story, as usual before his nap, and the boy seemed to be half-asleep.

**"Babbity hopped out of the grounds and far away, and ever after a golden statue of the washerwoman stood upon the tree stump, and no witch or wizard was ever persecuted in the kingdom again**," Severus finished for his sister. (**Tales of Beedle the Bard pg. 76-76**)

"Uncle Sev," Harry said sleepily, reaching towards the raven-haired man.

As he took Harry from Alyssa, she remarked, "It's good that you came when you did; he was waiting up for you."

_I should never have allowed that, but after everything that happened today, it couldn't hurt._ Alyssa put Hissy in the crib before going to make a pot of tea, knowing that Harry would be asleep in minutes.

* * *

Within 5 minutes Severus had joined his sister in the kitchen. "What was the mutt thinking?" Severus growled as he sat down and took the offered cup, "Yelling and fighting will do nothing to gain a child's trust or affection."

"He is little more than a child himself Severus," Alyssa replied thoughtfully as she took a sip of her tea.

"He's as old as we are Lyssa," Severus argued, wondering why his sister was defending Black.

"He is our age physically Sev. Mentally he is still a child, and as such he has no business trying to raise a child. Thank Merlin we arrived when we did," Alyssa replied, her expression grim, "I shudder to think of what would have happened if we were delayed further."

Severus shuddered as several scenarios flashed before his eyes, none of them pleasant.

"We might have been able to prevent Harry's injury entirely if Albus hadn't take so bloody long to convince."

Alyssa snorted. "I think that he is losing his touch. I have always admired his ability to see the best in people, as that the reason we are not in cells in Azkaban, but lately his trust is bordering on naivety."

Severus nodded in agreement, and the two sat in companionable silence until they were interrupted by an owl tapping at the window. After the owl flew away, Alyssa and Severus began to read the letter, sent by the twinkly-eyed headmaster that they had been discussing moments before.

Dear Alyssa and Severus,

I trust that you are well and that Harry is once more in your care. I apologize for attempting to send him away, but I placed your skills in regards to the coming danger before your happiness. Forgive this old man his foolish mistakes. The matter which I wish to speak to you about concerns Horcruxes. The memory showed, with startling clarity, how to destroy them as well as revealing their forms. The easiest to attain will be Tom Riddle's diary, which is in the hands of the Malfoys, Salazar Slytherin's locket, which is in the care of the Blacks, and Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem, which is here at Hogwarts. I feel that the two of you would best be able to retrieve the locket and diary while leaving their keepers none the wiser. I have also been in contact with the goblins at Gringott's in regards to Helga Hufflepuff's cup, and they are processing my request. We will deal with Nagini last. I also have another favor to request of you. It has come to my attention, through the vision, that there is a basilisk in the school. The beast cannot remain, as it is a danger to students and staff alike. I would like to ask the two of you to go down into the Chamber and attempt to control the beast. If it will listen to you, order it to leave the school. If it will not listen to you, you would obviously need to slay the beast. I await your owl so that we may begin the task of sending Voldemort to his death for good.

Respectfully,

Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore

* * *

A/N: The Snapes vs. the Basilisk? I have not forgotten the pictures, but they don't tie into the plot until later. Does anyone think Sirius was dealt with accordingly, or did he get off easily? Is Dumbledore losing his touch, or just playing his game? And what will the Snape's do about Harry's horcrux, which Dumbledore conveniently forgot to mention? Sorry about all the questions, but those are hints for the story's direction. It might be a few days before I get the new chapter up though, as I have exams this week. I'll update as soon as possible.


	6. The Plan

"Is that old fool out of his mind?" Alyssa asked as they re-read the letter.

"Apparently. Getting the diary and locket from their keepers will be hard enough, but a basilisk? Nothing can penetrate basilisk hide," Severus said furiously as he crumpled the letter, "And it won't listen to us as we aren't Slytherin's heirs. The only reason we can understand parseltongue is because of our animangus forms. To converse with the beast we would have to be transformed, and we would be unable to magic while we were transformed. We'd be helpless."

"We have no hope of killing the beast," Alyssa said, thinking back to her vision, "It was killed by the sword of Godric Gryffindor, which will not come to us."

There was silence for a few moments before Alyssa spoke again.

"Albus forgot to mention two Horcruxes that will need to be destroyed," she said, shaking as she recalled her vision once more.

"What two did he forget?" Severus asked, a ball of dread forming in his stomach as he took in his sister's paler than normal face.

"One is Marvalo Guant' ring. There is a curse on it, but it will be easy enough to retrieve. The other is the one I fear."

"Why? It can't be any worse than facing the basilisk."

"I believe this task will be more difficult, in its own way, than facing the basilisk will be." Alyssa took a deep breath to steady herself before saying, "Harry is the last Horcrux. When the Dark Lord fell, a piece of his soul attached itself to Harry. To destroy the Horcrux…" Alyssa's voice broke; she couldn't say those four words.

"No," Severus cried hoarsely, "You don't mean that Harry would… Isn't there some way to remove the Horcrux, separating it from Harry's magic and transfer it into something else?"

Alyssa's brow furrowed in thought. "I read something similar in a book in Lucius's library last summer," Alyssa replied pensively, "But I can't remember all of the details. All I can remember is that ritual requires two powerful witches or wizards to cast the spell and a potion for the vessel, as they call the living soul housing the Horcrux, to drink. We would need the book to be able to even attempt it."

"Then we'll get the book from Lucius," Severus said, willing to do anything to protect the innocent soul sleeping upstairs.

"I will retrieve the book, as well as the diary while I'm there. Narcissa has been asking me to visit constantly for the past week. Draco is sick, and she doesn't want to take him to a healer. Accepting her invitation to check on Draco is the perfect excuse to gain me access to the library. Also, I know where Lucius hid the diary as I was present when he hid it on the Dark Lord's orders."

"So you want me to sit here like a spare end until you return?" Severus asked sarcastically.

"If that is what you wish," Alyssa said coolly, "However I was going to suggest that you retrieve the locket from Grimmauld Place. Lady Black is dead, but Kreatcher has always been agreeable. Also, there is the chance that the mutt will return there, if only to prepare it for sale."

Severus's eyes gleamed at the thought of dueling Black. He was still angry over the mutt's treatment of Harry; the small measure of justice the man had been dealt was not nearly enough. Black needed to be punished further, not only for hurting Harry but also for insulting his sister, who was the reason the mutt had been freed. He had known earlier that if he didn't leave, he would end up in Azkaban for the use of an Unforgivable. Now that his temper had cooled sufficiently he knew that he would be able to make the mutt regret hurting Harry without losing control. There were many ways to cause pain.

"Your plan sounds more tempting all the time Lyss," Severus said with a smirk, "But what can we do with Harry?"

"I think it might be wise to leave him with Minerva and Poppy. He'll be safe within the wards of Hogwarts and they will be thrilled to see him. Also, we will need their assistance when we adopt Harry."

"I think it would be best if we used a glamor on him again to be safe. If there are students in the hospital wing…"

"Then everyone would know that Severus & Alyssa Snape adopted Harry Potter," Alyssa finished, frowning.

"The glamor will be able to make him look enough like us to pass as our nephew as well as hide the scar," Severus said.

"Another concern is getting to Hogwarts," Alyssa mused as she and Severus started lunch, "Floo there or Apparate?"

"Albus monitors the school Floo network," Severus reminded his sister, "And he could see us as we walk to the castle from beyond the gates."

Neither Snape were certain whether or not Dumbledore planned on allowing them to adopt Harry, so they weren't planning on telling him until it was time to file the paperwork, after the ceremony had been performed.

Suddenly Alyssa smirked, a slightly devious idea coming to mind. "He can't see anything if he's not looking for it."

Before Severus could ask what she meant, Harry woke up and called for her. She left to get Harry while he put the food on the table, making Harry's plate for him.

After Alyssa had returned with Harry, and all three of them set down to eat, Severus asked, "What did you mean when you said Albus can't see anything if he isn't looking for it?"

"Albus always sleeps late if he can, and tomorrow will be no exception. He won't be able to monitor the Floo if he's asleep."

Severus smirked at that. Both he and Alyssa had always been early risers, and Harry seemed to be as well.

"Shall we go tomorrow at 7:30?"

"Yes, Minerva is always awake early. She'll be thrilled to watch Harry; you know how much she adored Lily and Potter."

Severus nodded before turning to Harry, who was babbling to Hissy between mouthfuls. "Harry, would you like to visit with a few friends of ours tomorrow? Just for a little while."

"No Padfoot," Harry said determinedly, and they could see the fear in his emerald eyes.

"Black won't come anywhere near you Harry," Alyssa said, gently carding his unruly hair in the way that never failed to calm him down.

"We won't allow it," Severus added determinedly.

Harry nodded, the fear slowly leaving his eyes. He always felt safe with Uncle Sev and Aunt Lyssa.

"The women you will be staying with are very nice Harry," Severus promised as they were finishing lunch, "Poppy and Minerva would never hurt you."

The rest of the day passed rather quickly after lunch. The Snapes took Harry to the nearby playground, where they had played with Lily years ago. Harry enjoyed playing in the sand and swinging with Alyssa and Severus, sitting on either's lap and giggling at the feel of the wind in his hair. Severus and Alyssa went to bed early that night as they knew they would need rest for the following day. Destroying the Horcruxes and defeating the basilisk would take all of their skill. Each knew as they lay fell asleep that night that they would do everything in their power to keep Harry safe. No matter the cost.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's a little shorter than planned, but I wanted to be able to chronicle Alyssa & Severus's respective battles for the Horcruxes in one chapter, and I didn't want this to be too long. Thank you everyone for reviewing! I can honestly say the only reason I update so much is because you all seem to like my story, so thank you. Also, what should Harry call the Snapes after they adopt him?


	7. The Discussion

A/N: I know that I said that this chapter would be Severus & Alyssa's hunt for the Horcruxes, but that has been pushed back one chapter. It was brought to my attention (thank you RebelliousOne) that I had never discussed the blood adoption much. Both Snapes can't adopt Harry, as they are brother and sister and that would be kind of like incest. I had planned on making one of them the parent, while the other was aunt or uncle, but I was unsure which. So Severus and Alyssa came over and drug me away from my math notes and gave me my writing notebook, telling me in no uncertain terms that I needed to straighten this out now, hence this chapter. I'll update chapter 8, the Horcrux chapter (one of them), tomorrow or the next day. It should be up no later than Monday, as my last exam is tomorrow. Enough of my babble, on with the story.

* * *

The next morning found both Snapes down in the lab finishing up Lupin's Wolfsbane potion.

"I'll drop it off to him on my way back from the Malfoys'," Alyssa said as they bottled the potion, "There are a few things I would like to speak to him about."

"Like what Lyss," Severus asked as they began to clean the lab.

"Like why he didn't comfort Harry while he was crying on the floor as well as thanking him for making Black see sense, if only for a moment."

Severus nodded, but his sister's next words made him nearly drop the empty phials he was carrying.

"I think you should be the one to adopt Harry."

"What?" he asked in surprise.

Both knew that one of them would have to perform the ceremony and would be Harry's aunt or uncle, and the other would be part of the ceremony, becoming Harry's parent, but he expected Alyssa to claim Harry.

"I think you should adopt Harry," Alyssa repeated as she put the ingredients back in the store cupboard, "Harry adores you and you are good with him."

"I could make the same argument about you," Severus argued, a warm feeling rising in his chest from his sister's words. _She thinks that I should be Harry's parent? She thinks that I would be a good father?_

A thought struck him, a chill replacing the earlier warmth.

"Besides, I have no idea how to be a good father. What if I turn out like ours?" he asked, turning away so Alyssa couldn't see the tears swimming in his eyes. _Me a good father? How could I be, when the only thing I learned from my own father was how to make others feel worthless?_

Alyssa moved to her brother's side, putting her hand on his shoulder as he turned away from her.

"You will never turn out like our father Sev," Alyssa said, her voice full of conviction. "You are a better man than he could ever have hoped to be. You would never abuse Harry the way our father did us, no matter how angry that little boy makes you. But if you don't believe me…" Alyssa snapped her fingers, summoning several of the pictures she had developed the night before. "…Look at these."

Severus took the pictures from his sister, looking through them. The first showed Severus pacing and rocking Harry on the night Alyssa had brought him there. He hadn't noticed Alyssa taking that one. In it, Harry's head was laid trustingly on his shoulder, relaxed and peaceful. The next was one he knew his sister had taken, the one he had threatened to destroy of he and Harry reading together. The little boy's eyes were alight with happiness and, when he looked at Severus, love. Then there was the picture from the day Harry had his first accidental magic outburst. Harry toddled over and kissed Severus on his nose and patted his hair as he lay at the bottom of the slide. The last was when he and Harry set the table yesterday, before Black came and abducted Harry. Harry looked happy to be anywhere near Severus and was following the man wherever he went.

"Do you see now Severus?" Alyssa asked softly as she looked at her stubborn brother, "You act more like his father than his uncle, and he loves you deeply."

Severus looked at the pictures again. "But what if I do something wrong?" he asked, terrified of making a mistake that could hurt Harry.

"Every parent has those worries Severus," Alyssa replied gently as they left the lab, "But I know you will be fine. I'll still help you in any way I can, and I can assure you that Poppy and Minerva will as well. Also, we could always ask Molly Weasley for advice. When I spoke with her at the last Order meeting, she was celebrating the birth of her seventh child, a girl. One of her son's is Harry's age as well. Everything will be fine Sev."

They heard Harry, who had just woke up, calling for Severus.

"Go to your son papa," Alyssa said, smiling as she went to the kitchen while Severus went to get Harry._ That's one problem solved, now to figure out how to explain this to Harry. The direct approach will probably be best._

Following that thought, after breakfast was over and they were getting to leave Alyssa asked, "Harry, do you like living here with us?"

The little boy nodded eagerly.

"Love 'nakes," he replied. Neither Snape was certain how Harry knew what their animangus forms were, but that was a question for another day.

"Would you like to have a papa again?" Alyssa asked softly as they approached the fireplace.

Harry looked between Alyssa and Severus, asking, "Uncle Sev Papa?"

Severus felt his breath catch in his throat as he took in the hopeful expression on Harry's face. _He really wants me to be his father!_

"Yes," Severus finally managed to say, his voice barely above a whisper, "Yes, I'd be your papa."

"Papa!" Harry cried happily, hugging Severus's knees, as that was the highest he could reach. Severus picked up Harry, hugging him close.

"I love you Papa," Harry breathed softly, causing Severus's eyes to swim with tears once more.

"I love you too my son."

* * *

Alyssa smiled as she Flooed to her chambers at Hogwarts, to give Severus and Harry a few moments alone. While she waited for them, Alyssa called her personal house elf, Esmeralda, requesting that she add an extra room to Severus's quarters for his fifteen month old son. Esmeralda and a few others set to work, and as Alyssa was swearing them to secrecy after they finished, Severus and Harry had arrived.

They went to Minerva's room first, explaining what had happened over the past few days after making her Vow to not tell anyone other than Poppy. Minerva then accompanied them to the Hospital Wing, where the process was repeated with Poppy. Both women were thrilled to see Severus so happy. They remembered Alyssa and Severus when they were in school, quiet and serious. They had wondered if the two ever smiled. Now all it took was Harry saying 'Papa' to make Severus smile, his eyes sparkling more than Dumbledore's could ever hope to.

The Snapes left the Hospital Wing after that, biding Harry goodbye before Flooing home to disapparate to their respective destinations. Alyssa stopped at the Ministry for a moment before going to the Manor, to pick up the papers necessary for the adoption to be legal. _After all,_ she mused as she reappeared outside the gates of Malfoy Manor and undid the glamors she had applied before going to the Ministry, _Harry is the only bright spot in this dark quest. We'll complete the ritual after we get these blasted Horcruxes, before we try to reason with the basilisk._


	8. Horcruxes

A/N: I've had a few questions about who will be Harry's mother. I decided to make it possible for Severus to do the blood adoption of Harry without needing another to stand in as his mother. Harry's DNA, magical & physical, will be a combination of Sev, Lily, and James, instead of just Lily & James. The reason for the potion is so that no one (ie Sirius or Dumbledore) can ever remove Harry from Severus's care. Otherwise, it's the same as if Severus had gone to an orphanage and adopted Harry as his son. I hope that clears it up. If not, pm or review & I'll try to explain it better. Also, I'm really not good at speaking like a house elf, so bear with me please. Warning: Mention of abuse. This chapter is darker because you get a few snatches of the Snapes' past.

* * *

Severus reappeared outside Grimmauld place, looking between numbers eleven and thirteen. _Number Twelve Grimmauld place,_ Severus thought, calling to mind the house he had visited in the past. He and Regulus had been good friends until the latter's death last year. Regulus never seemed to glory in the killings like most of the other Death Eaters, seeming to stay for the same reason he and Alyssa had; there was no other choice. Severus was fine with punishing those who deserved it, like his father, but he had realized that the others didn't discriminate. Innocent or evil, if your blood wasn't pure enough by their standards, you would die.

Severus shrugged off the unpleasant memories, not wanting to think of them right then. He walked up the steps of Number Twelve, running his wand down the locks on the door to unlock them. Entering the house, he flicked his wand to light the lamps. They illuminated a fine layer of dust and dirt everywhere. _Kreacher's gone downhill since Lady Black's death, _Severus thought, recalling the distraught elf as he had last seen him. Alyssa had been Walburga's healer, but nothing either Snape had done was enough to save the old witch.

He moved to the living room, needing to talk to Kreacher but unwilling to wake the portrait of Walburga in the hall.

"Kreacher," he called, hoping the elf would help him even though he was not a Black.

The elf appeared with a pop, smiling when he recognized his visitor.

"Master Severus," he wheezed, bowing, "I is being pleased to be seeing you again. What can Kreacher be doing for Master Severus."

"I needed to ask you a favor."

"Kreatcher is being happy to help Master Severus. He and Mistress Alyssa be taking such good care of my poor Mistress before she died. Where is Mistress Alyssa? She is always being with Master Severus," Kreacher stated curiously.

"Alyssa is visiting a friend of hers," Severus calmly replied. "I need your help to find a locket. It's gaudy, with a letter S on the front. Have you seen it?"

He watched the elf's eyes widen with fear. "Master Severus knows about Master Regulus's locket," Kreacher said under his breath, "Master Regulus made Kreacher promise not to tell about it, but Kreacher can't destroy it. Master Severus is being a powerful wizard. Maybe he can be destroying it."

"Regulus was my friend Kreacher, and I plan on destroying the locket," Severus replied, noticing that the elf seemed surprised that Severus could hear him.

_He has been alone far too long._ Kreacher gave Severus a searching look before disappearing with a loud crack, reappearing a few minutes later clutching the locket.

"Thank you Kreacher," Severus said kindly as he put the locket in his robe pocket. He could sense the Dark Magic pulsing from the object, and knew that it would need to destroyed as soon as possible.

Before Kreacher could respond, Sirius walked into the room.

"What are you doing here Snivellus?" he sneered.

Severus whirled around, wand in hand. "Waiting for you Black," he replied, sending Sirius flying into the nearest wall.

A quick Expelliarmus made Sirius's wand fly into his hand. "I've never fully repaid you for what you did to Harry," Severus said as Sirius regained his footing, rubbing his head.

"He's still alive then?" Sirius sneered, "You haven't beat him to death yet?"

At that, Severus's fragile self-control snapped, and he flew at Sirius, sending him flying into the wall once more.

"I am nothing like my father Black," he growled through gritted teeth, pinning Sirius to the wall.

"What are you talking about Snape?" Sirius asked, confused and a little afraid of Severus. He had never seen the other man that mad before.

"You mean you didn't know?" Severus sneered, "You didn't know that my sister and I were beaten bloody every day of our lives until we were seventeen? That school was supposed to be our safe haven away from the abuse? Didn't you know that before you and your friends tormented us, picking on our baggy clothes and greasy hair, when we had no better and were lucky to be allowed to use the bathroom once a day if we were lucky? Didn't you know Black?"

Severus stepped back, letting Sirius fall to the ground once more. "Didn't you know that you and your friends were part of the reason we went Dark?" Severus asked, his voice lower now.

All Sirius could do was shake his head. He had never known any of what Severus told him now, and the confession was scaring him.

"Then don't assume about things you know nothing about," Severus said coldly as he turned to go, "I would no sooner harm Harry than I would hurt Alyssa."

Severus turned to leave, but as he reached the door he stopped and faced Sirius once more.

"And don't speak ill about Alyssa. She's the only reason your miserable hide is here rather than in Azkaban."

With that last parting remark Severus was gone, disapperating back to Hogwarts. Sirius stayed where he had fallen, his mind whirling with all he had learned. The more he thought, the more he realized what a complete and total arse he had acted like.

* * *

Alyssa pushed open the gates of Malfoy Manor and began the long walk up the drive. She was surrounded on all sides by beauty and elegance, from the albino peacocks to the carefully tended gardens, yet Alyssa saw only the darkness the beauty masked. _The rose bush nearest the house,_ Alyssa recalled grimly. _Lucius had dozens of children, whose parents were blood traitors or muggleborns, come and pick the roses. Each flower was deadly, coated with a slow acting poison with no antidote. He killed several families that way. And the Manor, stately and graceful as its owners and filled with just as many dark secrets. How many times did the grounds echo with shrieks of pain and fear? How many times was the stone in the dungeon coated red?_

Alyssa shook her head to dispel her dark thoughts, memories from a past she'd rather forget. She needed to be calm, to keep her focus if this ploy were to succeed. She announced herself to the house elf, Dobby, who went to report to Narcissa that she had company. After a minute or so the elf reappeared with orders to lead Alyssa to Draco's room, where Narcissa was tending to her son. _She could just take him to St. Mungo's,_ Alyssa thought as she neared Draco's room, _but she's so obsessed with making sure her son isn't tended by those with impure blood. I still wonder how I passed examination to be one of his godparents, especially since Severus and I are half-bloods._

Alyssa entered Draco's room slowly, taking time to note the boy's flushed cheeks, glazed eyes, and coughs that shook his slim frame. _Most likely pneumonia, but what was he into? Narcissa would never let him leave the house improperly dressed._ Narcissa turned as Alyssa approached, relief filling her pale face.

"Alyssa, thank Merlin you've come. I've been giving him Children's pepper up potion and fever reducer, but he's still unwell."

Alyssa put a calm expression on her face and made sure her voice was soothing. Narcissa seemed to be one step away from a nervous breakdown.

"It will be alright Narcissa, I'll do my best to help him. I think it would be best if you took this though," she said, handing the other woman a calming draught, "Where is Lucius?"

"At the Ministry," Narcissa said once she had taken the potion, "He took a half-day today and will be home around noon. He was worried about Draco too. We were going to bring Draco to you, but you were at Hogwarts."

Alyssa nodded at the woman's explanation, elated that she had time before Lucius arrived. _I have enough time to find out why he has pneumonia and stop in the library before Lucius returns. Perfect._

Just as Alyssa suspected, her wand informed her that Draco was suffering from acute bronchitis that was bordering on pneumonia as it was left untreated for so long.

"Draco," Alyssa asked the sick boy softly, "Did you go down by the pond?"

Draco nodded his head. "Pway wif ducks," he said hoarsely before coughing again.

Narcissa looked shocked. "Draco, when did you go by the pond? Was it when we had Mary watch you?"

Draco nodded, and before Narcissa could question him further, Alyssa stepped in.

"Did you fall in the water?"

Draco nodded again.

Alyssa turned to Narcissa and handed her another phial, saying, "When you described his illness, I brought a few potions for the possibilities. Mix half of that into a cup of milk to mask the taste before giving it to him. Repeat the process with the other half tomorrow morning. If he's not feeling better by the end of the day tomorrow, let me know and I'll bring over the stronger potion."

Relief was plain on Narcissa's face at the news that her son was going to be alright.

"I'll see myself out," Alyssa said as she detached herself from Narcissa, who had seemed to think it was a good idea to hug her, "Get well soon Draco, and stay away from the pond unless you have permission to be there."

Narcissa seemed a little affronted that Alyssa scolded Draco, but Alyssa knew that neither Narcissa or Lucius would punish the boy over his escapade. As soon as the door was shut behind her Alyssa disappeared, a quick spell ensuring that she could reach the library unseen.

Once inside the library, she moved towards the only wall free of books, still invisible. Alyssa moved aside the family portrait that hung on the wall, revealing the locked safe that housed the diary she was searching for. She passed her hand over the safe, her ring searching for any dark spells and undoing any enchantments. Once the safe was safe to touch, Alyssa opened the door, revealing the leather bound diary which she promptly removed, before closing the safe and replacing the portrait. She then moved towards the shelf where she knew the book she was searching for was kept. _"Horcruxes: The Complete Guide". Horrible book, but it is the only one that can help Harry._ She removed the book from the shelf before leaving the house, keeping her invisibility spells until she left the Manor grounds, removing the spells before she apparated to Hogwarts.

* * *

She reappeared a little ways away from the gates a few seconds behind her brother. Severus turned at the tell-tale 'crack' of apparition, wand raised until he saw who he nearly hexed.

"A little jumpy Sev?" Alyssa asked concernedly as they began the walk to the castle. "Did something happen?"

"I ran into Black. I'm still a little on edge from our encounter. I got the locket however," Severus said, removing it from his robe pocket and extending it towards his sister.

She took it, handing Severus the diary she had retrieved.

"This locket is as Dark as the diary," Alyssa remarked after studying it for a few moments.

"It will take a lot to destroy them," Severus agreed.

Alyssa looked more closely at her brother, noticing that he was still tense, and his eyes were sad. "What did the mutt do?" she asked quietly.

Severus looked at Alyssa, mildly surprised, but answered her question nonetheless. "He accused me of beating Harry," Severus replied quietly as they moved toward the dungeons to put the Horcruxes somewhere safe.

"He WHAT?" Alyssa shrieked, fury coursing through her at the thought that the mutt dared to say something like that to her brother.

"Calm down Lyssa," Severus said, feeling a little better as he took in his sister's outraged expression. _She really does believe that I'm a better man than our father._

"I will not 'calm down' Severus," Alyssa said, her voice back to normal levels even though she was still furious. "He had better pray that he isn't there when I go to drop off Lupin's potion or I swear to Merlin I'll…" she didn't have a chance to finish her threat as Severus cut her off.

"I thought you gave the wolf his potion after you went to the Malfoys'."

"I was going to, but I wanted to put this bloody diary in my office safe first. I'm leaving after that while you go pick up Harry."

"Lyssa, maybe I should…"

"Do you want Harry around Black? If not, I'll drop off the potion."

* * *

Alyssa went into her office, which was next to Severus's. As the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Alyssa spent more time outside than in, but she had requested an office in the dungeons. She stalked toward the back wall of her office, where the safe was, charmed to look like another expanse of blank wall to everyone except herself and Severus. After putting the diary in the safe and casting several spells that would inform her if the diary was moved, Alyssa began to pace. She needed to calm down, but she was having trouble controlling her temper. How dare that mutt accuse Severus of abusing Harry. He would sooner kill himself than treat Harry the way they had been treated at the hands of their father.

Alyssa stopped pacing and looked at the clock. 10 o'clock; Dumbledore would be waking up soon. Taking a deep breath, Alyssa called to mind a happy memory, conjuring a silvery wolf. The patronus looked at its conjurer for instruction as Alyssa cast the additional spell that would allow the patronus to deliver a message.

"I promise not to do anything rash. I will give Lupin his potion and my thanks for his assistance yesterday, and then I will leave. You have my word Sev."

After receiving its instructions, the patronus ran gracefully towards the recipient of its message, while its conjurer disappeared into the fireplace.

* * *

Severus put the locket in his own safe, similar to his sister's. He set the same alerts, so that even Dumbledore wouldn't be able to remove the diary without his knowledge. As he exited his office, he looked toward his sister's door. _She's probably calming herself down before she does something rash._ He started for the Hospital Wing, considering going to check on her after he picked up Harry. As he was about to open the doors of the Hospital Wing, resolving to check on Alyssa afterwards, a patronus landed in front of him. He recognized the wolf, even before it spoke. _Alyssa_.

"I promise not to do anything rash. I will give Lupin his potion and my thanks for his assistance yesterday, and then I will leave. You have my word Sev."

The patronus then faded away, leaving Severus feeling relieved that his sister had calmed down.

As Severus entered the Hospital Wing, the first thing noticed was a green-eyed little boy who called out "Papa" in delight. Harry slid off the bed and moved toward Severus as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Severus picked him up, holding him close and murmuring, "Were you a good boy for Poppy and Minerva?"

"Yes," Harry replied, happily snuggling closer to Severus. "I pway wif Nana an Gama."

Severus's eyebrows rose slightly as he turned to face the two witches.

"Thank you again for watching him," Severus said, a slight smirk on his face as he asked, "Can Harry and I use your Floo to get home, 'Nana'?"

Poppy flushed, but then said, "Of course 'Papa'," with a smirk of her own at Severus's blush.

"Aunt Lyssa?" Harry questioned, looking around as if she was going to appear out of thin air.

"She'll be home in a little while," Severus reassured Harry as they headed towards the Floo, "She had an errand to run."

As Severus Flooed home with Harry, he had no way of knowing that his sister's errand was not going at all as she expected. Instead of being able to give Lupin his potion and leaving, Alyssa was trapped in a room with Sirius Black.


	9. Discussions

A/N: This chapter has a little more of Alyssa talking about her & Severus's past, so there are references too abuse. Nothing graphic, but still sad. Also, I'm interested to know if you all have any ideas for parings in the story? There's also a poll on my profile, asking if Harry should go with the Snapes to talk to the basilisk. I'm still torn with that point, so reviews with your thoughts would be welcome, whether you answer the poll or not.

10/6/2012- Poll is closed

* * *

Alyssa stepped out of the fire, brushing ashes off of her dress.

"Hello Lupin," she said calmly to the rather surprised lycanthrope, who was cleaning up the mess he'd made with his tea when Alyssa had unexpectedly dropped in.

"Hello Alyssa," he said cordially, "Might I enquire as to why you are in my living room?"

"To give you these," she said, handing over several phials of Wolfsbane potion. "Thank you," he replied, sincerely grateful for the fact that he wouldn't have to worry about harming anyone when the moon rose.

"Consider it repayment for getting Black to stop behaving like a two year old for a few minutes," Alyssa replied, brushing off his thanks.

"Would you like some tea?" Remus asked, trying to edge away from the uncomfortable topic.

"No, thank you," Alyssa replied as she headed toward the fireplace, "I should really be getting back. I told Sev I would only be gone a few minutes."

Before Remus could respond, the front door opened then slammed shut, and then Sirius's voice was heard.

"OI, Moony, you'll never believe what happened…today," Sirius trailed off as he entered the living room and saw Alyssa.

"I should be going," Alyssa said coldly as she grabbed a handful of Floo powder.

Before Remus could respond, Sirius spoke up.

"Can I talk to you for a minute… Alyssa?"

Alyssa was shocked at how Sirius was speaking to her. He was treating her like an actual human being for the first time since they had first met. _What is the mutt up to?_

"Sirius, I don't think…" Remus began, but he got no further as Alyssa said, "I will hear you out Black, but I can't promise that you will like what I have to say."

Remus reluctantly left the two of them alone, and after Alyssa had placed a Silencing spell on the door, she asked, "What is it you want from me Black?"

Sirius fidgeted; he was unsure of how to begin. He had questions about what Severus had said to him earlier, but he was afraid to ask. Alyssa looked curiously at the man opposite her. He seemed different, less arrogant and rude certainly, but also rather anxious.

"Is this about what happened between you and my brother this afternoon?" Alyssa asked calmly, although she still angry about what he had said. _It took me the better part of an hour to convince Sev he would be a good father, and the mutt nearly ruined it with one stupid comment. _

Sirius nodded. "Severus said some things, and I have a few questions. I was actually planning on going to Spinner's End…"

"But I saved you a trip," Alyssa finished dryly. "I have a few questions for you as well, such as what finally made you address my brother and myself by our given names instead of those blasted nicknames."

Sirius squirmed uncomfortably in his seat like a child caught misbehaving.

"That has to do with the questions I have," he said, still looking rather anxious.

"Very well Black, what is your first question?" Alyssa asked, wondering why Sirius looked so uncomfortable. He had never had trouble speaking his mind about her before.

The first question he asked surprised her.

"Were you really abused?"

_Did Severus tell him?_ "Yes," she said softly, looking down to avoid the pity in Sirius's eyes, "Our mother was disappointed that we were magical, she had left our world behind. She had hoped we were squibs until our first magical outburst. Our father was a muggle and a drunk who entertained the notion that if he beat us enough, then he could beat the magic out of us."

"So both of your parents abused you?" Sirius asked, horrified.

Alyssa shook her head. "Both of our parents were verbally abusive, but our father was the only one to physically harm us."

"Why?" Sirius asked, aghast. He had tormented this woman and her brother since they were eleven while they were getting beaten senseless at home. He felt vaguely ill.

Alyssa laughed bitterly. "Because we existed," she replied, her voice full of disgust, "We were 'mistakes'. Our parents never wanted children."

Sirius gulped. He had been told by his mother that he was a disgrace to the name of Black, but to be told by your parents that it would have been better if you didn't exist?

"Is that all?" Alyssa asked, keeping her voice low so it couldn't break. She hated remembering her childhood; it never failed to make her scream or cry, but at the moment she could do neither.

"Is it true we were part of the reason that you guys joined the Death Eaters?"

Alyssa looked up, finally meeting Sirius's gaze. _Ah, so that is the reason he is so anxious. He feels guilty._

"Yes," Alyssa said, knowing that Sirius had hoped that her answer would be different. "Lucius told us that the Death Eaters punished those who deserved it, like our father and mother. The only reason we didn't join at first was Lily. She told us that revenge is never the answer, and we listened to her. After the incident at the lake in our fifth year, we lost our main reason to stay on the light side, my best friend and my brother's love. Sixth year proved that Gryffindors are favored while Slytherins are ignored when your prank nearly got Sev and I bitten or killed. We obtained our Potions Mastery while still at Hogwarts, just before our eighteenth birthday, becoming the youngest Potions Mistress and Master in centuries, and our grades were the best Hogwarts had seen in decades. Yet we were still ignored by the faculty, who delighted in praising every other student's high marks. We were bitter and resentful, so we joined the Death Eaters and got our Dark Marks."

Sirius raised a hand to his aching head. _I helped to shove her towards Voldemort; why in Merlin's name did I never notice?_

"What made you change sides?" Sirius asked, trying to find a way to ease his remorse.

"Neither my brother nor I were inclined to stay after we found out what they were really like. It only took that one official meeting to show us how wrong we were, but leaving meant death. We did our best to help the innocent escape without being caught, but when the Dark Lord was going after Harry we turned spy to save Lily, and Harry as well as he was too young to save himself."

"You were helping people before you went to Dumbledore?" Sirius asked incredulously.

Alyssa shrugged. "They didn't deserve to die. Have I answered all of your questions Black?"

"Just one more. Could you call me Sirius instead of Black?"

Alyssa looked critically at Sirius for a moment. Even without Legilimency she could tell that he was sincere. _Maybe learning about my past caused him to grow up a little._

"Very well. Am I allowed to leave now? I'm half an hour late and Severus is probably worrying."

Sirius nodded, and watched as Alyssa moved towards the fireplace, taking a handful of Floo powder once more. "Goodbye Alyssa."

There was a momentary pause before Alyssa replied, still facing the fireplace. "Goodbye Sirius."

Before he could say anything, Alyssa had gone.

* * *

When Alyssa arrived in Spinner's End, Severus and Harry were nowhere in sight. Voices from upstairs answered the question she hadn't had time to puzzle over. _I hadn't realized that it was nap time,_ Alyssa mused as she went to make a cup of tea, removing both the book on Horcruxes and the adoption papers from her robe pocket and sitting them on the table. While she was waiting for the water to boil, she sat at her usual place, picking up the book and leaving the papers at her brother's place. By the time Severus entered the kitchen a few minutes later, the kettle was whistling and Alyssa was absorbed in the book. Severus made two cups of tea and sat down, chuckling when Alyssa started as he sat a mug down in front of her.

"Anything useful in there?" Severus asked, indicating the book with a nod of his head before focusing on the adoption papers. "What are those?"

"Those are the adoption papers; I picked them up earlier," Alyssa replied as she marked her page, "And yes. I found the chapter we need, I just need to re-read the instructions for the spell and potion to ensure that nothing goes wrong."

Severus had been reading through the adoption papers, but he looked up eagerly at his sister's words.

"You've found a way to help Harry then?" he asked hopefully.

Alyssa nodded as she took a sip of her tea. "Currently, the Horcrux is attached to Harry's life-force, connecting its 'life' with his and leaching off of his magical core. The ritual will transfer it into another living thing. Unfortunately, for the Horcrux to die the other being now housing the Horcrux would have to die as well. They would have to be destroyed like any other Horcrux."

"Goblin made weapons, basilisk venom, or FIendfyre," Severus remembered. At his sister's nod, he asked, "Who or what do you have in mind?"

"It's both a who and a what," Alyssa smirked, "The rat."

"Pettigrew?" Severus asked, smirking as his sister nodded. What a perfect way to make him pay for betraying Lily.

"The transferring spell won't work unless you are related by blood to one of the participants however, so we'll have to wait at least a day after the adoption before we remove the Horcrux."

Severus nodded, adding, "It might be best to wait until after we talk to the basilisk. On the off chance the beast listens to us, then we can ask for some venom to give to Pettigrew."

Alyssa nodded, and the two spent the next several minutes talking about facing the basilisk and the adoption. Alyssa also filled Severus in on Sirius's apparent change of heart.

"I'm still unsure of what to make of it," Alyssa admitted at the end of her narrative, "The way he looked at me… It was like he had just realized that I am as human as he is."

"It does sound odd, but for Harry's sake we should hope the change is permanent."

Alyssa nodded. "When Harry gets older, it will do him good to hear stories, good ones, about Potter. I don't think that we could provide those," Alyssa said.

Severus nodded, and the two sat in silence once more until Alyssa spoke.

"I think we should perform the blood adoption this afternoon. We're confronting the basilisk tomorrow, and the Horcrux will be able to be transferred after that, just in time for us to officially return to Hogwarts."

"Filch informed me that Pettigrew is being housed in the prison chamber at Hogwarts," Severus said, "Albus apparently wanted him held there so he couldn't escape before his trial."

Alyssa smiled a slightly feral smile. "Then performing the ritual with the rat will be so much easier. The venom won't show up on any scans, as basilisk venom is quite rare."

"Do you think Albus will be concerned with what we've done?"

"I don't think it would be wise to tell him. Not because of Pettigrew's murder, but because of Harry."

"Albus must have had some plan concerning Harry's Horcrux," Severus agreed, "And he might not believe the transfer worked."

"Exactly. The scar cream we invented will removed Harry's scar as soon as the Horcrux is gone. It's best that we pretend that Harry was never a Horcrux and pray Albus believes us, or at least doesn't meddle."

Severus nodded, and the two lapsed into silence once more, only to be disturbed when Harry awoke from his nap. As Alyssa went to go get Harry and Severus began to prepare lunch, he felt a bubble of happiness well up in his chest. Harry was officially going to be his son in a few hours, and once that happened, even Albus Dumbledore couldn't stop the papers from going through. They had a plan for removing the Horcrux before it did any lasting damage to his son, and after it was removed Harry could have a normal childhood. Severus hoped that, for once, everything would go according to plan.


	10. The Bonding

A/N: I hope you all like my version of the blood adoption ritual. Please review, as that gives me cause to upload. On with the story. :)

* * *

After lunch was over, it was time for the blood adoption. Alyssa sent her patronus to Minerva and Poppy after applying a spell of her own creation. Only the recipient of the message were able to hear it, others couldn't even see the patronus if they were in the same room. Minerva and Poppy came over right away, and Alyssa went down to the lab to fetch the ceremonial dagger and the potion that was needed. Alyssa had Severus and Harry stand in front of the fireplace. She stood in front of them, holding her wand in her left hand and the dagger in her right. Poppy and Minerva sat on the couch behind her.

"Why have we gathered here?" Minerva asked, beginning the ritual.

"To solidify a bond as old as time, to recognize the love of a father for his child, and to create a bond that shall be unbreakable forever, joined by blood and magic." Alyssa paused for a moment before continuing. "The child- Harry James Potter. The guardian- Severus Tobias Snape. Flesh is bound to flesh to signify taking the child as the guardian's own. Do you accept?"

"Yes," Severus said.

Harry looked confused. His papa had told him he was going to be adopted, but what did that mean? This was strange, why weren't his papa and aunt smiling? Harry grasped Severus's hand tightly, a little afraid. A black ribbon shot from the end of Alyssa's wand, loosely binding the intertwined hands.

"The child seeks comfort from his protector, binding them together."

"So mote it be," both Poppy and Minerva chorused, causing the ribbon to flash blood red before disappearing.

Alyssa slid her wand into its holster on her arm for the moment as she picked up the potion. Approaching the two in front of the fireplace once more, she continued the ritual.

"Blood of my blood, do you accept the child as your own, loving and protecting him, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I will," Severus answered, holding out his free hand.

Alyssa pricked his thumb with the dagger, letting seven drops of blood fall into the phial.

She then turned to Harry, asking, "Child, do you wish to remain with this man forever as his son?"

Harry nodded, saying, "Yes Aunt Lyss," in a quiet voice.

Alyssa bent down, saying, "This will hurt a little Harry, but it will be over soon."

She carefully pricked Harry's little thumb and caught the seven drops of blood required, causing very little discomfort to Harry. A wave of Alyssa's hand healed the two small wounds as she gently shook the goblet, mixing the blood into the potion fully before she poured equal amounts into two goblets. She handed one to Severus before helping Harry to drink his. After both were finished, Alyssa vanished the goblets, dagger, and empty potion phial. Raising her wand, Alyssa stood in front of Harry and Severus once more.

"I, Alyssa Eileen Snape, now officially bind Severus Tobias Snape and Harry James Potter by blood and by magic. None can part father and son, so I swear on my life and my magic, so mote it be."

"Heard and witnessed," Poppy and Minerva said.

There was a flash of white light from Alyssa's wand, nearly blinding them all.

* * *

When the light vanished, Alyssa smiled at Harry, "Welcome to the family Harry Snape."

Severus picked up Harry and hugged him tightly. "No one can take you away now my son." _Not even the meddlesome old coot,_ Severus thought to himself.

Harry was still a little confused, but Papa and Aunt Lyssa said he could stay with them forever, and that made him happy.

"Love you Papa," Harry murmured, a little tired from the ceremony.

The ritual drains magic and energy from both guardian and child to create the bond, and it also takes magic from the person who performs the ceremony so the transfer of power sticks.

"I love you too Harry," Severus said, carding his fingers through his son's hair as Harry fell asleep in his arms.

"He'll sleep for an hour or so, the ceremony drains a lot of energy. We should see any physical changes by tomorrow," Alyssa said, softly so she didn't wake her nephew.

"Physical changes?" Poppy queried, looking over at an equally confused Minerva before refocusing on Alyssa, who nodded.

"Yes, physical changes. Harry's genes are now a mixture of Potter, Lily, and Severus, so there may be a slight difference in his physical appearance. He could quite possibly avoid the Potter line's deplorable eyesight. Also, his eyes could darken, his skin could become a few shades paler, and his hair might become straighter."

"Even if it is greasy," Minerva said with amusement.

Poppy giggled, "Do you think he'll inherit the hooked nose too?"

Alyssa and Severus shared a glance, and then Severus went to put Harry in his room.

"Our hair is greasy because of overexposure to potions fumes," Alyssa replied a tad frostily, "I'm working on creating a shampoo that is resistant to the fumes, but it's not my top priority at the moment."

"And as for my nose," Severus said as he re-entered the room, "It is crooked because it didn't heal properly the last time it was broken. It had been broken too many times previously."

"We know you were joking," Alyssa said, looking at the two women across from her.

"But old wounds run deep," Severus said, finishing his sister's thought.

After a moment, which was slightly awkward for Minerva and Poppy, Severus asked Poppy about what potions the Hospital Wing needed. The four talked about work for a few minutes before Minerva and Poppy left.

"I'm grateful for their help," Severus said as he dropped into his armchair, "But I wish they had left sooner."

Alyssa nodded as she copied him. "I don't think they realized how much magic and energy you had to put into the bond to make it stick. There's a reason we're visiting the Chamber tomorrow instead of today. I'm surprised you haven't followed your son into dreamland."

"I might," Severus admitted, stifling a yawn as he said, "I'll turn the papers into Albus tomorrow when we return."

"This goes against my Slytherin self-preservation instincts, but I don't want to kill that snake."

Severus nodded in agreement, "It has more right to be there than we do, and after all it is the familiar of one of the founders of Hogwarts."

Alyssa shook her head sadly. "Doesn't Albus realize that the basilisk is the last living familiar of a founder? Gryffindor's lion, Ravenclaw's eagle, and Hufflepuff's badger are all deceased, even though their descendants live on."

Severus snorted. "Please Lyss, the old fool doesn't even know about the magical familiars. He was never entrusted with the knowledge of where exactly in the Forbidden Forest their glen is located."

Alyssa let a small smile grace her face. "Once Harry is older and we've taught him to Occlude, we really should take him to visit."

Severus nodded, smiling as well at the thought of his son being entrusted with a secret none alive today, baring himself and his sister, know about.

"Maybe we can negotiate with the basilisk, promising freedom in exchange for its word that it won't attack students," Alyssa said thoughtfully, "Though we'd probably need to discuss feedings as well."

Severus nodded. "It would need to know that the familiars of the students are off-limits. Perhaps it would be of use controlling the population of Acromantulas in the Forest."

Alyssa nodded in agreement of her brother's plan. "We'll have to make sure all of the roosters are gone before we let it out though," Alyssa added, watching her brother as his eyes involuntarily closed.

He had been yawning frequently for the last few minutes, and Alyssa knew that he needed to sleep, like Harry, in order to replenish his energy and his magical core.

As she got up to find a book to pass the time until she had to start dinner, Alyssa had a feeling that something would happen tomorrow, something unexpected. As she curled back in her seat with her book, Alyssa could only hope that everything went as planned in the Chamber. She was more worried about facing Slytherin's legendary monster that facing Albus Dumbledore. Looking back later, Alyssa realized how utterly wrong she was. Dumbledore was much worse.


	11. The Chamber

Alyssa read until it was time to start dinner, replenishing her magical energy. She couldn't get rid of the feeling that somehow, something was going to go wrong tomorrow. She puzzled over the feeling, trying to analyze what could go wrong, but the answers eluded her, slipping from her grasp like smoke. It made her head hurt, so she searched for another topic to occupy her mind.

Without permission, her thoughts turned to Lupin and how he looked when she had last seen him. _His apartment was not the best,_ Alyssa thought grimly,_ and his clothes were worn past the point where they could be salvaged. He's unemployed, yet again, because of his lycanthropy. _Alyssa shook her head, trying to banish those thoughts._ Why do you care? He was little better than Black and Potter at school, never joining in but never stopping them. Why do you care if he's out of work?_ She couldn't get him out of her mind, no matter how hard she tried._ He was honestly grateful for the potion, and was polite enough to ask me to stay for tea. Perhaps Sev and I could help him. When we're teaching, Severus would need someone to watch Harry. If he hired Lupin, Harry would be able to hear stories of Potter and Lupin would have a job. Perhaps he could help with our potions supply business as well. _After leaving school, Alyssa and Severus had set up an owl order potions supply business. They were able to maintain it over the years, even with their current workload, and business was getting better every year._ He could help with the easier potions, and with chopping up ingredients._ Alyssa continued thinking about ways to help Remus for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Severus and Harry slept until dinner, and even then both were still exhausted. Bedtime was early for both that night, as sleep was essential to help them regain their energy. Alyssa stayed up a little later, packing everything they could possibly need tomorrow when facing the basilisk. Blood replenishers, bone-knitters, bruise cream, organ fixers, calming draughts, and a mirror. There was a legend that you could temporarily stun a basilisk by reflecting its gaze back at it. It might not work, but if things went wrong in the chamber, they would need all the help they could get.

* * *

The next morning Alyssa was the first one awake. She went to Harry's room, quietly packing a bag for the boy without waking him. Severus woke up shortly after, and began to get Harry ready as Alyssa went to cook breakfast.

Severus could still hardly believe everything that had happened in the past few days. Lily was gone. He had adopted her son. Sirius Black wasn't a murderer, and actually was beginning to tolerate both Snapes. He also had a feeling that Dumbledore was plotting something, and that worried him.

Harry woke up before Severus could consider that last thought much. Buttoning the last button on his shirt he went to get Harry ready for the day, noticing that there were a few changes in the boy's appearance. His skin was slightly paler, not as pale as Severus's, but no longer as tanned as James's. Harry's hair had changed as well, still coal black and silky but infinitely more manageable. Harry looked like the child he had been under the glamor, when he was pretending to be Harry Snape. Now, Harry really was his son, no matter what Dumbledore said. That fact, that Dumbledore couldn't take Harry away because of the blood adoption, filled him with a sense of peace as he sat down for breakfast.

Breakfast was relatively quiet, with Harry babbling and the Snapes thinking. As soon as they were finished all three Flooed to Hogwarts, leaving Harry with Minerva under the pretense that there was some difficult brewing they needed to do. The lie was necessary, as only Dumbledore was aware of fact the Chamber of Secrets actually existed. They didn't head straight for the Chamber, however. They sought out the diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw, which Albus was supposed to have removed from the Room of Requirement but hadn't. Alyssa and Severus could feel the dark magic in the diadem, the same magic that was in the diary and locket, and they wasted no time in locking it up in Alyssa's safe.

* * *

The walk from Alyssa's office to the Chamber was quiet. Neither needed to speak; they knew the risks and accepted them. Entering the lavatory that housed the entrance to the Chamber (and ignoring the wailing ghost that haunted that toilet) Alyssa and Severus transformed into their animangus forms, Ebony and Shadow. "Open," hissed Shadow, and the entrance to the Chamber was revealed. The size of the hole was mind boggling, and the two snakes remained in front of the entrance for several minutes, deliberating.

"Should we transform back, or go as we are?" Ebony hissed, trying not to imagine the damage that the basilisk could do if it was even half as large as the entrance to the Chamber suggested.

"This form will be appropriate for talking to the beast," Shadow hissed back, "But I imagine it would be easier to enter the Chamber human. We can transform back when we get down there."

Ebony nodded, and so the witch and wizard became human once more. First Alyssa, then Severus, slid down the massive pipe, landing on ground strewn with the bones of small animals. They immediately transformed, hoping the basilisk was too far away to catch their human scent. Slithering forward, they opened the door that protected the inner chamber.

They slithered through, following the main pipe to emerge in a more spacious area, watched over by a statue of an aged wizard. "Salazar Slytherin," Shadow hissed in recognition.

Ebony nodded. "There is a special phrase we have to say to open the Chamber."

"What is it?"

"Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four," Ebony hissed, causing the mouth of the statue to open.

As Slytherin's mouth opened, a slithering noise was heard. Both snakes tensed, knowing that the basilisk had awakened and was coming. Closing their eyes, neither snake saw the head of the basilisk appear. Neither saw the gigantic, emerald green snake emerge from its lair. They heard the thump when it hit the ground, they could smell the snake, but both kept their eyes closed.

"What is this?" a slightly feminine voice hissed. It had to be the basilisk, as there was no one else in the Chamber with Ebony and Shadow.

"We are here to speak to you," Shadow hissed, hoping that the basilisk was in a good mood. If not, their bones would be joining the others in the other chamber.

"Why do you wish to speak to me?" the basilisk hissed, slithering closer. Neither Snape could see the basilisk's face, so they were unable to see the confusion. "You do not smell right. You smell like kin of mine, but you also smell like magic. What are you?"

"We are a witch and wizard," Ebony hissed, answering the last question first. "We can understand parseltongue but are unable to speak it in our human forms. That is why we are transformed."

"We were told to speak to you, by the current Headmaster of the school," Shadow hissed, "He was worried about the students, that you would attack them if they have impure blood."

"And yet he sends you to speak to me, you who are half-blood." Both Snapes cringed at the great snake's comment. They knew she would know, her nose was sensitive enough for that.

"Yes," Ebony acknowledged, "We are the only ones who could help. None of the others speak or understand parseltongue."

"Why are your eyes closed?"

"We are afraid to meet your gaze," Shadow hissed, "We were unaware if it would harm us."

"My gaze is only harmful if I wish it to be," the basilisk replied. "Resume your human forms. I can understand English, even though I cannot speak it."

They complied, becoming Alyssa and Severus once more. Once human, they cautiously opened their eyes, taking in the sight of the basilisk. Even though they knew she was deadly, neither could help thinking she was beautiful. The basilisk lowered her head until she was on their level, meeting their black ones with her green ones. Her eyes turned yellow when she killed.

"You are brave to come here," the basilisk hissed. "You are not a direct descendent of my master, yet you are brave enough to face me."

"We do not wish to control you," Alyssa said truthfully, "But we do not want any more students to be harmed."

The basilisk rose back up to her original height, not wanting to meet their eyes. She hated what her last master had made her do. She never wanted to kill that poor girl.

"What is your name," she hissed, trying to change the subject.

"I am Severus Snape," Severus said, "And this is my sister Alyssa."

"I am Sasha," she hissed, inclining her head at Severus's bow and Alyssa's curtsy. Basilisks value respect, and she could see that they respected her, even if they feared her.

"Let me tell you a story," she hissed, wanting them to know the truth of her past, of why she had to kill that girl. "It is the story of my past, of my time serving both of my masters, Salazar Slytherin and Tom Riddle."

* * *

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. The next chapter is where you find out why Dumbledore is worse than Sasha. Also, do you like Alyssa & Severus's animangus names?


	12. The Snake

"My first master was very kind," Sasha hissed, remembering a time hundreds of years ago. "He, along with three of his friends, desired to open a school for children, to teach them how to use their powers."

"He left because of a disagreement with the others, correct?" Alyssa questioned, thinking back to what Hogwarts A History said.

"Yes," Sasha said, nodding in agreement. "He wanted those of muggle blood to be housed and instructed separately from purebloods. Muggleborns would come to the school knowing nothing, giving the purebloods an unfair advantage."

Severus nodded. "It is the same now, only muggleborns aren't the only ones. Some half-bloods have no knowledge of our world either."

"My master wished for them to have separate lessons, so that they could learn all that was necessary to live in our world. Things that purebloods are taught from a young age. The others disagreed, saying that all of the students were equal, and that separating them would make the muggleborns feel inferior. Eventually, my master tired of arguing with his friends, and left the school forever."

"Why did he leave you behind?" Severus asked curiously. This was nothing like the story in Hogwarts A History.

"He wished for me to guard the school, protecting the students. Also, at the time, none of the other Founders knew about me, and it would have been rather difficult to smuggle me out of the school."

Both Snapes nodded, conceding the point.

"What about your second master?" Alyssa asked, wanting to know how Voldemort made the kind creature in front of her kill.

Sasha shuddered, well as much as a snake could, and a look of horror crossed her serpentine face.

"Tom was the first of my master's heirs to find my lair. I hoped that he would be as kind as my first master, but I was wrong. He was vicious and cruel, believing himself superior because of his abilities."

Both Snapes could hear the loathing in Sasha's voice. Apparently, she hated the lunatic as much as they did.

"Basilisks have to obey their masters. We must do whatever our master wishes, no matter how we feel about the matter. Tom forced me to hunt those I was supposed to protect. I was able to resist slightly, merely petrifying many muggleborns, until he was more specific with his orders. I was ordered to kill, and I had to obey."

Alyssa stepped forward, her heels clicking loudly in the empty chamber as she approached Sasha. She rested her hand against the smooth scales of the great snake, unable to think of another way to comfort her.

"It was not your fault," Severus said, seeing the guilt in Sasha's eyes. "That lunatic forced you to kill that girl; you had no choice."

"I should have resisted," Sasha hissed, still not looking at either Snape. "Perhaps if I had resisted more strongly…"

"You were bound to obey. There was no way for you to resist. We all have done things in our past that we regret, but there is always hope," Severus said, "You can help us ensure that Tom never comes back, ensure that he never harms another."

"How?"

"He created Horcruxes," Alyssa explained, not bothering to reveal how they obtained that information. "It's Dark magic, and it allows him to live even when he should have died. There are very few ways to destroy a Horcrux. One way is to use basilisk venom."

"So you wish for me to provide you with my venom, to help you destroy these artifacts?" Sasha hissed, understanding where this conversation was going.

"Yes," Severus said, and there was a touch of desperation in his voice as he said, "Please, my son is one. We have found a way to remove it from him, placing it in one who deserves to die, but we are unable to transfer the Horcrux or destroy the others without your help."

"So that is why you have faced me," Sasha hissed, "To save your hatchling."

"Yes," Alyssa said, moving back to her brother's side as she said, "He is an innocent child. If we cannot remove the Horcrux from his body, then we fear that he shall be part of an old man's foolish games."

"My mate has recently died," Sasha said, looking at the humans below her. "His body is lying in our lair. From his corpse, you can remove a fang, to be used to destroy my former master. My snakling has not hatched yet. When she has, I request that you bring your hatchling to meet her, as she will be a loyal protector to her master."

Both Snapes were stunned. _She wants her daughter to serve Harry, why?_ Severus asked the question that both were thinking.

"Why?" he asked, confusion evident. "Why do you honor my family in such a manner?"

"Because, I sense in you what I sensed in my first master. Your hatchling will grow to follow your example, and I cannot think of a better master for my daughter." There was complete honesty in Sasha's voice and eyes. She meant everything that she said.

The witch, wizard, and snake discussed plans for a short while. Sasha showed them where her mate's corpse lay, letting Alyssa and Severus each remove a fang so that they could destroy the Horcruxes. It was decided that they would come back down and discuss what Dumbledore thought of their agreement, as they needed his approval before Sasha would be free to roam the school once more. As they left, both Alyssa and Severus were much more optimistic than they had been entering the Chamber.

* * *

"Who would believe that we just spoke with the familiar of Salazar Slytherin?" Alyssa asked as she and her brother left the Chamber.

"I am still shocked that she is allowing Harry to have her daughter as his familiar," Severus answered, "Though I must admit that I am relieved that he will have someone else looking out for him."

They reached the Entrance Hall a few minutes later.

"I will go report to Albus about our meeting with Sasha. Do you want me to take the papers for him to sign as well?" Alyssa asked as they started up the steps.

"Yes, thank you," Severus said, handing the papers to his sister, "I want Harry around Albus as little as possible until we remove that Horcrux."

Alyssa nodded, and the two parted ways, Alyssa to the Headmaster's office, while Severus went to the infirmary to collect his son.

* * *

Harry was taking his afternoon nap when Severus collected him from Poppy. Severus hadn't realized how long they had been in the Chamber. He took Harry to the dungeons, placing him in his crib and kissing his forehead softly. He returned to the living room to read, waiting and wondering what was going on in the Headmaster's office.

* * *

Things were not going as planned for Alyssa. She had expected that Dumbledore would be pleased that they had been able to reason with Sasha, avoiding unnecessary bloodshed and protecting the familiar of a Founder. That could not be further from the truth.

* * *

"What do you mean Albus?" Alyssa asked in confusion. "Sasha has promised no to harm anyone. She poses no threat to anyone and no one need know that she is here. What is the matter?"

"You were supposed to kill the basilisk, not bargain with it. That snake was the familiar of the darkest of the founders. I cannot allow it to remain at Hogwarts, it is a danger to the students. Need I remind you that it killed a girl while Voldemort was still in school?" Albus was furious. _How dare they? That snake is a symbol of the darkest of houses, yet they are proud that they befriended it?_

"She didn't try to kill Myrtle," Alyssa said, "It wasn't her fault. She's bound to obey the heir of Slytherin, and must do as he says. The Dark Lord is the last of Slytherin's line, and after he is destroyed no one will be able to force her to kill again."_ Why is he acting like this? Surely he sees that Sasha's not evil, that Slytherin's aren't evil. He has too. How can we trust him otherwise?_

"It is a vicious monster," Dumbledore spat, blue eyes flashing, "It is apparent that my trust in you and you brother was misplaced, that you are both as Dark as other Slytherins."

Alyssa felt her temper flare, but she reined it in. _He doesn't trust us if he would make a comment like that. Maybe it's time for plan B. The owl order potions business Sev and I have on the side would be able to support us, especially with the orders from the Ministry and St. Mungo's. No one knows who owns it, so business wouldn't suffer because of Albus. Sev needs to know what's going on._ Conjuring her patronus, Alyssa spoke to it, telling her brother what was going on. _I fear the Headmaster will be replacing the Care of Magical Creatures teacher._

* * *

Severus looked up from the book he was reading at the appearance of the patronus. When he heard Alyssa's message, his blood ran cold. _He's blaming Sasha because she was ordered to kill? We have had to obey those same orders. We're as Dark as other Slytherins are we,_ Severus thought as he went to his Floo after setting a spell to notify him if Harry woke up._ The Headmaster may be looking for a new Potions Master._

* * *

Severus stepped out onto the elaborate rug in front of Dumbledore's fireplace. He strode over to where Albus and Alyssa were still arguing.

"You will seal the Chamber once more, unless you kill the beast," Dumbledore ordered, no trace of a twinkle in his blue eyes. "That creature is a danger to everyone and everything."

"No she's not," Alyssa said, her eyes gleaming like twin pieces of obsidian. "She's not dangerous, not anymore. The compulsion has faded, and will die away completely after the Dark Lord is defeated."

"Call him Voldemort, Alyssa, like any sensible person. I never would have believed that you would be so cowardly."

Both Snapes flinched as pain seared their left arms. The Dark Mark burned each time someone spoke Voldemort's name, burning with a pain to rival the Cruciartus. Dumbledore knew, they had told him repeatedly, yet he still used Voldemort's name around them.

"Why do you object to having Sasha in the castle?" Severus asked, breaking in before his sister could retort. Albus was finally showing his true colors, and neither Snape was impressed.

"As I've already explained to your sister, the beast has no place here. It is too dangerous."

Severus moved forward and picked the adoption papers up off of Dumbledore's desk. Alyssa had been right, Albus had to sign, no matter how unwillingly.

"Well, I disagree, and I can't believe what I have heard. You have my notice," Alyssa spat, turning on heel to Floo to her rooms to pack. "Good luck hiring a new Care of Magical Creatures teacher."

"I resign as well," Severus said, looking at the man he once revered in disgust. "I never would have believed that you could be so narrow minded and petty. One Dark Slytherin doesn't mean all Slytherin's are evil. If this is the kind of bias at Hogwarts, I doubt my son will be attending. Good day Headmaster."

With that, Severus returned through the fireplace to his rooms. Waving his wand, any personal belongings of his or Harry's began to pack themselves in boxes he had conjured. Alyssa did the same in her room, removing the Horcruxes last of all. Shrinking the boxes, Alyssa put them in her pocket, going to her brother's quarter's where he was just removing the still sleeping Harry from his crib. Without a word, they Flooed back to Spinner's End, unable to believe what had just occurred.

* * *

A/N: I know you guys want more Snape/Harry interaction, and are kinda PO'ed that they left so soon after the blood adoption, but they wanted to get rid of all the Horcruxes, especially Harry's, as soon as possible. There will be more interaction between Harry & the Snapes in the following chapters, but I didn't want him too involved with the fighting. Should Alyssa & Severus hire Remus as an assistant? Also, any ideas for Sasha's daughter's name?


	13. Shattered Image

Landing in front of the fireplace, Alyssa immediately began pacing. Pacing helped her to think, and when she was angry she could never stand still. Severus laid Harry carefully on the couch, placing several spells so that he wouldn't fall off before joining his sister pacing by the fire. Alyssa raised an eyebrow when Harry was put on the couch instead of his crib to finish his nap, but said nothing. _Severus is afraid to leave him alone after what just happened with Albus._ The two paced in silence for a few minutes before Alyssa spoke, keeping her voice low so she didn't wake Harry.

"We need to inform Sasha of these new developments. She will wonder if we never go back and she deserves to know that the Headmaster cannot be trusted."

Severus snorted. "I still cannot believe him. He completely ignored everything we said about Sasha, and capped it all off by saying that we're evil."

"I don't know what has gotten into him. It seems that after the events a few days ago, he's even more paranoid than ever, especially around us."

Severus stopped pacing for a moment and faced his sister. "He distrusts us because we were Death Eaters. I thought that after all we had done for him that he trusted us more."

"His testimony is the only thing keeping us from Azkaban," Alyssa said thoughtfully. "If he wants to be petty, then he could have us arrested, keeping us in Azkaban until we comply with his wishes."

"It appears that your plan to hire the wolf seems better all the time," Severus said, resuming his pacing. "We can hire him to help with the business, or to watch Harry if we are both brewing dangerous or complicated potions, but he would also be able to watch Harry if we are taken away."

"There is much we have to do before that happens, if it does," Alyssa said, resuming her pacing. "We need to check on the Horcruxes that Dumbledore was supposed to destroy, as well as destroy the ones that we found. Also, one of us needs to feed the potion to the rat to transfer Harry's Horcrux, and then kill the rat. Also, Sasha will need to be informed."

"Apparating to Hogsmede, then casting an invisibility spell would enable you to get to the castle undetected. Whoever kills the rat should talk to Sasha as well."

"And whoever is here would have to talk to Lupin, as he will need to be informed before Dumbledore has a chance to manipulate him," Alyssa added, hating that one of the few people she had trusted was now her enemy.

"I want to kill the rat," Severus said immediately, "He is the reason Lily is dead."

There was another reason Severus chose to go to Hogwarts. _Let Lyssa spend some time with the wolf. Maybe one of them will finally ask the other on a date._ Severus wasn't oblivious to the fact that his sister had a crush on the werewolf. She had liked him since their third year but said nothing, thinking that he didn't have feelings for her. He shook his head slightly. _He's not taken his eyes off of her since he first saw her our first year. His lycanthropy and subsequent poverty are the only things keeping him from dating her, even though Lyssa isn't that shallow. Time will prove to the wolf that neither his condition or his finances will bother Alyssa._ He was brought out of his musings by Alyssa answering him.

"Very well Sev, you can kill the traitor. After you have fed him the potion, send your patronus to me, and I will give Harry his. Then, you can stab the rat after I cast the transferal spell."

Alyssa was inordinately pleased that Severus chose to go to Hogwarts, leaving her to speak to Lupin. _Stop that,_ she scolded herself. _This is just some stupid school girl crush, nothing more. Regardless, why would he choose me? I'm not exactly the most beautiful woman, especially with the scars my father left. I have too much baggage and I spend too much time working on potions. Werewolf or not, he can do much better._

"We should do this today," Alyssa continued, breaking away from her internal ramblings. "Dumbledore won't expect you back at Hogwarts so soon."

She summoned the vials necessary from her lab, giving her brother the one for Pettigrew and putting Harry's in her pocket until it was needed.

Severus nodded. "I will leave at once." He approached the couch, kissing Harry's forehead once more before exiting the house to Disapparate.

Alyssa sent her patronus to Lupin, giving him a condensed version of the events and asking that he come to Spinner's End to talk. She requested that he come alone.

* * *

In Remus's apartment, Alyssa's patronus left him shocked in more ways than one. _Albus believes that Alyssa and Severus are evil because they wouldn't kill the basilisk? I can't believe how petty he's being. I don't know if I want to hear the full story. Alyssa has something she needs to speak to me about? She wants me to come alone? _Sirius interrupted his musing.

"The vamp wants you to visit? Go Moony! Maybe this means she's finally interested in you. You've only been in love with her since you were eleven."

Remus glared at the slouching wizard on the couch. "Don't call her that; I thought you'd moved past that. Also, did you miss the fact that Albus was acting like a bastard? That's what this is about."

Sirius sat up, leveling a 'please don't insult my intelligence' look at his friend. "Look, if she wanted to talk about Albus being an idiot, she wouldn't have mentioned it in her message. She wants something else."

"Get your mind out of the gutter Sirius," Remus snapped before he sent his patronus back to Alyssa, telling her he would be over in an hour. It didn't escape Sirius's notice that Remus's patronus was a snake, or that Alyssa's was a wolf. _They definitely like each other, _Sirius thought bemusedly

It wasn't Sirius's words that bothered Remus, but rather his reaction to them. He wanted them to be true, dear Merlin did he ever, but he didn't believe Alyssa would be interested in him. _She's a beautiful, intelligent woman. Any man would be lucky to have her, why would she choose me? I'm as poor as the proverbial church mouse and am covered with scars. Add in my lycanthropy and there is no way in hell she would choose me._ Sirius seemed to know where Remus's thoughts were.

"Look mate, tell her how you feel. What's the worst that can happen? She knows that you're a werewolf, so you don't have to worry about hurting her. She's more than able to make you Wolfsbane," Sirius said, knowing that was his friend's main reason for not approaching her.

"It's not only that," Remus sighed as he eyed his patched and faded robes. "I couldn't provide for her. Nobody will hire a werewolf, and if people find out that she's dating one, nobody would want to hire her either."

"Give her a chance Moony," Sirius insisted. "I never thought I'd say this, but you could do a lot worse than Alyssa Snape."

Shaking his head, Remus left the room, heading to his bedroom to change into his least shabby robes. If he actually did follow Sirius's advice, then he should look his best.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is more about the adults than Harry, but he will be in the next chapter more. I think Alyssa and Remus would be good for each other, that's why I included the internal diatribe of the various reactions to their relationship before I actually posted them talking. It will probably be a few days before I update again though, as I'm going to go back over the previous chapters and edit any mistakes I can find. I'll also fix the spacing, as it's easier for you all to read. Tell me your thoughts on the chapter, as I try to use what you all suggest. Please take the poll on my profile about Sasha's daughter's name. I picked most of the ideas from your reviews while others were mine.


	14. Explanations

A/N: I know I said that Harry would be in this chapter a lot, but that idea got pushed back because I didn't want this to be too long. There is a character death in this chapter, nothing very graphic but I thought I should warn you all. Did you like the patronus reference in the last chapter? Please take the poll on my profile to say what you think Sasha's daughter's name should be. If you don't like one of the choices, you can pm me your choice.

* * *

Severus landed beside the Three Broomsticks. Nobody noticed him, as his clothing blended perfectly with the shadows, giving him time to cast his invisibility spell. He set of towards Hogwarts, careful not to run into anyone. As he approached the edge of the village, he saw something very intriguing. Albus Dumbledore, storming down from Hogwarts and going who knows where. He was muttering to himself, and Severus caught a few words as he passed.

"Mess with me will they… Cornelius will need to be informed… Whatever is necessary…"

That was all he could hear before Dumbledore passed out of hearing range, but it didn't sit well with Severus. He debated following Dumbledore, but almost immediately dismissed that idea. He was fortunate that Albus hadn't noticed him, as he could see through invisibility spells, and he didn't know if his luck would hold. _It's best that I accomplish what I need to at Hogwarts as quickly as possible, _Severus thought as he continued on his way._ If his muttering is anything to go by, the old man is planning something, and it doesn't sound good._

He reached the castle, entering the gates easily. Hogwarts still recognized him and realized that he meant no harm to anyone. _Well except for Pettigrew,_ Severus thought as he silently slipped through the oaken front doors, _but really the rat doesn't count._

Severus's path took him deep into the dungeons, deeper than most have ever gone. The prison chamber was a remnant from the various wizarding wars, and it was impossible for anyone to escape from. Technically neither Alyssa or Severus should know where it was located, because the location is supposed to be a secret from everyone except for the Headmaster, but both Snapes knew every inch of the castle like the back of their hand. They knew more than Dumbledore and Filch combined.

Entering the prison chamber, Severus dropped his cloak of invisibility and approached the only occupied cell.

"Hello Peter," he sneered, disdain dripping from each word.

The traitor looked up from where he was cowering in shock. "S-Severus? How n-nice t-to see you a-again."

"Yes, I've been waiting for this," Severus said, reaching into his pocket for the potion Alyssa gave him.

"W-what is that?" Pettigrew asked curiously, eyeing the yellow potion.

"This," Severus said as he immobilized the other man, "Is a potion that will help my son."

Severus spelled the potion into the other's stomach, keeping him immobilized for later. He then sent his doe to Alyssa, informing her that he had given Pettigrew the potion. His sister's wolf came back immediately.

"I've just given Harry his potion. As soon as I've finished the transferal spell, Pettigrew will get a scar like Harry's. When that happens, then it is time to destroy the Horcrux."

The patronus faded as Severus withdrew the basilisk fang from the vial he had kept it in. Roughly ten minutes passed before Pettigrew changed. A black cloud surrounded him, enveloping him completely before vanishing, leaving the immobilized man with a scar on his forehead.

"This is for Harry," Severus hissed as he stabbed Pettigrew with the fang, causing the other man to let out a shrill shriek. He fell to the ground, writhing in agony for a minute before going still. A black shadow rose above the body, evaporating into nothingness. Severus looked at the dead man on the floor in front of him. _You should have never betrayed your friends Peter, _Severus thought as he replaced the fang in its vial and turned to leave._ If you hadn't betrayed your friends, another rat would have been used for this ritual._ Severus swept from the room, heading to the Chamber so he could inform Sasha of the latest developments. He sent Alyssa a message alerting her to Pettigrew's death as well. _I wonder if she has spoken to the wolf yet,_ Severus wondered as he headed for the Chamber._ Let's hope that one of them sees sense and asks out the other, otherwise I may need to do something drastic._

* * *

Harry woke up half an hour after Remus's patronus appeared. The little boy sat up, rubbing his eyes as he looked around.

"Papa?" he questioned, looking around.

"Your papa had to go take a potion to on old acquaintance of ours," Alyssa sad smoothly, gently stroking Harry's silky hair, "He should be back in a short while."

Harry nodded, moving to lean his head against her arm.

"Still tired Harry?" Alyssa questioned, looking down at her nephew curiously. She had a theory that the Horcrux fed off of Harry's energy as well as his magic. It would explain why the almost two year old never complained about his nap.

"Uh huh," Harry said, snuggling closer before wrinkling his nose. "Ew," he said, pointing at Alyssa's dress.

Alyssa looked at herself. The dress was covered from dust and dirt from the Chamber and had apparently gathered the smell as well. It wouldn't do to be wearing this dress when Remus came if even Harry had commented on its sorry state.

"This dress has seen better days, hasn't it child?" Alyssa questioned as she stood up and held out her hand for Harry. "Come with me while I go change, then we can read together or you can play with your toys, alright?"

Harry nodded but didn't take Alyssa's hand. Instead, he lifted his arms up, asking her to carry him. Alyssa obliged.

"You really are sleepy, aren't you little one?" Alyssa asked as she sat Harry on her bed before going to get a dress out of her closet.

The one she decided to wear was emerald green, giving a nice contrast to the continual black she usually wore. This dress was a little more form fitting, showing off the curves she normally hid. It was still long sleeved, high necked, and floor length like the others. Alyssa didn't want anybody to see what the dress covered.

As Alyssa and Harry re-entered the living room, Severus's doe patronus appeared.

"I've given the rat the potion."

Harry looked startled that his Papa's voice was coming from the odd animal.

"Papa?" Harry questioned as the doe faded away.

"No Harry," Alyssa said as they sat on the couch and Alyssa reached for the potion, "That was a message from your papa. It means that he will be home relatively soon. Could you drink this potion for me?"

With Alyssa's help, Harry drank the potion, which was sky blue instead of the yellow one Pettigrew drank. Alyssa sent her wolf to Severus, informing him that Harry had also taken his potion and that she was going to start the transferal spell. A quick glance at the clock showed that Remus would be there in ten minutes.

Harry moved off the couch, going to sit on the floor and play with his blocks. Alyssa used his distraction to cast the spell, surrounding Harry in white light. She could feel her magic being drained as the power needed for this spell was immense, but she didn't give up. She finished the spell just as Remus appeared from the fireplace, sending her wolf away to tell Severus the spell was complete.

* * *

Remus had spent most of the hour pacing. His mind was in turmoil and he was unable to make a decision._ She is beautiful, too beautiful for me. Then again, she never seemed to pay attention to how people looked when we were at school. She's probably terrified of me; I nearly killed her and her brother during our sixth year. But, her patronus is a wolf._

Sirius watched with amusement as Remus paced, nearly wearing a hole in the already shabby carpet. As Remus disappeared into the flames, Sirius thought, _I hope he tells her how he feels. I would hate to have to do something drastic._

* * *

Alyssa's wand fell from her hand as the patronus ran away. She barely noticed Remus moving closer to her, and jumped when his voice came from right in front of her.

"Alyssa? Are you alright?" Remus asked, concern coloring his tone.

"I'm fine," Alyssa said, trying to straighten up so she wasn't slouching.

She felt strong arms envelope her, sitting her up straight. Even though she knew Remus wouldn't hurt her, Alyssa couldn't help but flinch when he touched her.

"I'm sorry," Remus said, and now Alyssa could hear self-loathing in his tone.

"What are you sorry for?" Alyssa asked, taking her eyes off of Harry to look at Remus.

"For touching you. I'm not going to transform for another couple of hours, but it still pays to be cautious."

Alyssa frowned, wondering what he was talking about. "What are you talking about Lupin? You've been taking your potion, and the moon won't rise for several hours. Why would you think I was concerned about that anyway?"

Looking surprised, he replied, "Because you flinched when I touched you. I thought it was because you were afraid of me, because of my lycanthropy."

Alyssa shook her head, but before she could explain, Harry toddled over.

"Pushin?" he asked, looking pleadingly at her with his dark green eyes.

Smiling, Alyssa retrieved her wand and waved it, summoning Harry's toy potion making kit and handing it to him.

"Tank you Aunt Lyss," he said happily as he settled on the floor with his potions kit, trying to brew a potion for his papa.

"Have a seat Lupin," Alyssa said, gesturing to the chairs across from her as she waved her wand for tea.

"Could you call me Remus please?" Remus asked, trying to get up the courage to sit on the couch beside Alyssa.

"I suppose I could Remus," Alyssa said as she poured tea into two cups, holding one out for him to take.

Taking a deep breath, Remus moved to accept the cup, then sat down beside Alyssa. She looked startled, but not displeased which he took as a good sign.

"So, why did you flinch, and why was Albus upset about the basilisk?" Remus asked as he looked at Alyssa, who lowered her head in response to his question.

"The two answers are unrelated," Alyssa said softly, almost too softly for him to hear. "Albus was displeased because he believes that the basilisk, Sasha, is evil."

Remus noticed that Alyssa only answered half of his question, but decided to let that matter slide. Alyssa was grateful, as she was too tired to explain about her past at the moment. She examined the man beside her. _Can I trust him with my secret? He would need to know the truth if he is going to be able to help. He has experience keeping secrets, even from those he considers his friends. _

Making up her mind, Alyssa asked, "Can I trust you Remus? If I tell you a secret, will you promise to never tell another, not even Black or Dumbledore?"

Remus was rather confused by this question, but answered anyway. He would die rather than betray Alyssa's trust. "Of course Alyssa. I'll never tell anyone unless you permit me to."

Alyssa nodded, drawing in a deep breath before beginning her narrative, starting with the vision she had after the Potters' death that lead up to everything that had happened so far. Remus was quiet, asking questions occasionally but mostly just listening. By the time she finished, Severus was back.

* * *

A/N: When Harry says "Pushin" he's saying "Potion"


	15. The Fallout

A/N: Slight mention of abuse. I tried to have Severus interact with Harry in this chapter a bit more. I planned on having him take Harry to the zoo soon, but decided to do something with potions instead. I might do another trip to the park, with past reminiscences.

* * *

Severus heard the low hum of voices from the living room as he entered the house. Listening, he could make out his sister's voice, apparently telling the wolf about her visions and what has happened with Harry and Albus so far. She was just finishing speaking when he entered the living room.

"…And then Severus and I resigned. Albus is biased and acting strangely. He's more suspicious than Mad-Eye these days."

"He's also very displeased," Severus drawled, catching the attention of the three people in the room.

"Papa," Harry called out from by his toy caldron.

"Hello Severus," Alyssa greeted, "How do you know Albus is displeased?"

As he was examining Harry's fake potion, Severus answered his sister's question, nodding to Remus in greeting. "I saw him on my way from Hogsmede."

Worry crossed Alyssa's face. "He didn't see you, did he?"

"No, but the things he was muttering did not sound pleasant."

"What kinds of things Severus?" Remus questioned. He still couldn't believe that Albus Dumbledore, the only Headmaster to ever even consider allowing a werewolf in Hogwarts, was being so biased.

"Something about doing whatever was necessary and informing Fudge," Severus answered, sinking down into his chair after praising Harry's potion.

"Sounds like he's angry about something," Remus mused, "Do you think it's about what you two did?"

"It's possible," Alyssa answered, looking at the clock and attempting to stand. It was an attempt because she was still weak. She fell back down with a soft thump.

"Alyssa?" Remus questioned, hesitantly reaching out to touch her shoulder but pulling back when she flinched again.

"Lyss?" Severus questioned, moving so he was kneeling in front of her, slightly worried. He knew the transferal spell was supposed to take a lot of energy, but he was still worried,

"I'm fine," Alyssa said, sitting up straighter and moving her hair out of her eyes, "I'm just a little weak from the spell. I'll be fine in a few minutes."

"You're staying here and resting. I'm going to fix dinner," Severus said firmly, getting up from his kneeling position.

"You have done more today than I have Severus," Alyssa declared hotly, crossing her arms and glaring at her brother.

She was unable to continue her tirade, however, as she was interrupted by a gasp from Remus. Turning her head to look at him, Alyssa noticed his face was pale and he seemed to disturbed by something about her. Looking down, she noticed that her sleeve has rode up, revealing the words carved into her skin. She quickly pulled the sleeve down again, but the damage had already been done.

"W-What was that Alyssa?" Remus asked, still pale.

"I assume you have seen scars before Remus," Alyssa said coolly, hiding her discomfort.

Severus looked from one to the other before looking at Harry. "Harry, why don't you play with you potions at the table. You can tell me about your day while I cook, alright?"

When Harry nodded, Severus picked up his son and the potion kit and started out of the room, calling back over his shoulder, "we'll leave you two to talk."

"I'm going to hex him," Alyssa muttered.

Remus didn't let Alyssa distract him. He reached for her hand, holding it more firmly when she tried to pull away, and lifted the sleeve. There, vivid against the pale skin, were scars, many scars. Looking closely, he could make out that they were words, carved into the skin.

"Who did this?" Remus asked, aghast.

Alyssa's left hand traced some of the words, even as she turned her head away. "Freak, worthless, useless, bitch, burden, ugly," she said in a soft voice, not needing to look at the scars to read them.

"Who did this to you?" Remus demanded again, wondering how he never noticed before.

* * *

"Did you have fun visiting Hogwarts today Harry?" Severus asked as he settled Harry at the table with his toy caldron, ruffling his hair slightly as he moved to start dinner.

"Yes. Pway wif Nana," said Harry, stirring the tiny caldron quickly.

Severus chuckled at Harry's enthusiasm. The ingredients he was using were colored and flavored water, but from his expression you would assume that he was making a highly volatile concoction.

"Your quite the Potions Master son," Severus said as he finished cutting up the vegetables for the stew and putting them in the pot with the rest of the ingredients.

"Wike Papa," Harry said happily, still stirring.

Severus was overwhelmed. He was recognized as one of the best Potions Masters in Britain by many, but it was Harry's opinion that meant the most to him. Harry didn't care if he was the best or the worst at what he did, and that meant the world to him. He watched Harry playing with his potions, occasionally checking the stew, as he thought about the day's events. He was most worried about how Dumbledore was acting, hating that he was so unsure of the man. Before, he would have laughed if anyone had told him that Albus had a bias against Slytherin, but after today he couldn't deny it. _Blame all of the world's problems on the Slytherins,_ Severus thought bitterly, _we're supposed to be the evil ones. Did you forget your time with Grindewald Albus? He was your friend and he turned Dark. _Shaking his head to clear those morbid thoughts, he tried to focus on something else, but his mind wandered back to what he had heard. _Whatever's necessary he said, but what is the crime, and how far is he willing to go to defeat those who cross him?_

* * *

In Hogsmede, a very happy Headmaster Albus Dumbledore left the Three Broomsticks after his meeting with Cornelius Fudge. He was satisfied that, after what he told Cornelius, that both Alyssa and Severus Snape would regret ever defying him.

_Really,_ he thought to himself on the way back to Hogwarts, _who do they think they are? If it wasn't for me, both of them would be sitting in cells in Azkaban. Do they think that just because Alyssa is a psychic and Severus adopted the Boy-Who-Lived they can do whatever they want? Basilisks are dangerous. If that beast ever escaped, then there is no telling how much damage it could do. No, it's better this way. Alyssa and Severus will see sense and return to Hogwarts, bringing little Harry along with them. They may not like it, but this will be considerably better than their alternative._

Dumbledore wouldn't be so confident if he knew that Sasha was slithering free in the castle at that moment, and was very displeased. He had no concept of the loyalty of the great snake to those she trusted. His master plan was coming together, but it is very possible that he will not like the fallout. He was going to regret ever mentioning the basilisk to either Snape.

* * *

A/N: Pway= play, wike= like.


	16. Scars

A/N: This chapter definitely needs a warning. There is abuse mentioned, as well some discussions as to how their father was killed. It's a lot darker than normal. This chapter is mostly Alyssa & Remus, but you find out why Dumbledore was so smug, and that affects both Snapes, and Harry too. I know Dumbledore is acting really evil, and I want your opinions. Do you think he can change? Also, I know I just updated yesterday, but I finished this and started on the next chapter, so I decided to post this chapter now, then finish writing the next after I have gotten some feedback on this chapter. Thank you all for actually reading this story, I never would have thought anyone would.

* * *

"Who did this to you?" Remus demanded once again.

Alyssa hadn't answered his questions or met his eyes. Through the curtain of her dark hair, he could see a faint blush on her pale cheeks.

"Why would you let someone do something like that to you?" Remus asked, feeling sick at the thought of what could have possibly happened to cause those scars. _She was probably in an abusive relationship. Some guy abused her, which is why she flinched when I touched her._

Alyssa's head snapped up at Remus's question and her eyes burned with black fire.

"How could I _let_ him?" she hissed, "I had no choice."

"You could have told him to stop, or left him," Remus retorted, beginning to feel angry._ She's a smart witch. Why did she let it get that bad. She should have been able to realize that she was in an abusive relationship._

"I did," Alyssa snarled, rage making her forget her earlier embarrassment, "But my father had seventeen years to do that before I was able to leave."

Remus's jaw dropped.

"Y-your father?" he asked in disbelief. _She never said…_

"Yes, my father," Alyssa said, her anger unabated as she stared at the dawning horror on the werewolf's face. "You supposed I was a masochist? That I was willingly involved in a relationship with someone who hurt me?"

Remus could only nod, still speechless.

"As if I needed another person to abuse me," Alyssa said, bowing her head once more, wanting to hide the tears that threatened to fall.

She had never told anyone what her father had done to her. Severus knew, but that was only because he was in the same position. Their father beat Severus instead of carving words into him though. Alyssa was Tobias's personal canvas.

"Why would he do that?" Remus asked, his voice barely audible.

"Because he wanted to remind me that I am every one of those things. He wanted me, and everyone I meet, to know forever that I will always be useless, worthless, a freak…" her voice trailed off, thick with despair and self-loathing.

Alyssa had never showed anyone her scars. In her mind she was damaged goods, and no one would want anything to do with someone as weak as she was. _Who else besides a weakling would let someone abuse them in that manner?_ Instead of cowering, Alyssa stood tall, not wanting anyone to suspect. She and Severus had made sure that no one could see their bruises, scars, or fresh wounds. Glamor charms were their best friends.

"You're not useless, or worthless, or any of that," Remus declared hotly, watching as Alyssa traced one word over and over again. Ugly. _That one seems to bother her more than the others._

Alyssa just shook her head, not listening to Remus's words. She could still hear her father's voice ringing in her ears. _You worthless little freak, you think that anybody could ever love you? You're ugly as sin and useless to boot. No one would want you._ That episode was from the summer of their third year, when Severus was teasing her about having a crush. Their father had decided that Alyssa needed another reminder of her place and added more scars to his daughter's body, destroying her already fragile self-esteem.

Remus seemed to realize that Alyssa wasn't listening to him. Letting go of her hand, he gently took her by the chin, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"You're beautiful," Remus whispered, sincerity coloring his tone and flooding his eyes.

"You don't mean that," Alyssa whispered, one lone tear slipping down her face as she attempted to look away from Remus. He wouldn't let her though and forced her to meet his eyes. "The scars aren't just on my arms. My stomach, my back, my legs, everywhere is covered with the scars."

"That's why you invented the scar removal cream isn't it?" Remus asked, gently wiping the tear away.

"Yes, that's why. Severus's back was scarred from Father's belt, and he had a few other scars, but I have the most." She still didn't want to meet his eyes.

"Why haven't you used it?" Remus asked. He honestly didn't mind the scars, but they were affecting Alyssa's self-esteem more than he would have imagined.

"I don't deserve it," Alyssa said, closing her eyes in an effort to keep the rest of her tears at bay. She had never told anyone this, not even Severus. She was the elder twin; she was supposed to protect him. So while she listened whenever Severus needed to talk, she would very rarely say anything about her own problems.

"Oh Alyssa," Remus sighed, stroking her hair gently, "You deserve to be happy. Everything your father said was wrong. He's a sick bastard and needs to be punished."

"He's dead," Alyssa murmured, finally getting Remus to let her chin go by taking that hand in hers. "I killed him."

_If you hadn't I would have after everything I've just heard,_ Remus thought, but aloud he only said, "When?"

"Right after graduation. Our mother had died the year before, so there was only one of our tormentors left. The Dark Lord watched from the doorway while we tortured him, taking turns using the Cruciartus curse until he should have been driven mad. Then, we killed him."

"Together?"

Alyssa shrugged, her fingers unconsciously tightening their grip on his. "He had tortured both of us. It seemed the most fitting way for him to meet his end."

Remus was about to make another attempt to reason with Alyssa, to make her believe that he didn't care about the scars, that he thought she was beautiful, but before he could they were interrupted by Severus.

"Stew's done," he announced, coming into the room and sitting Harry's potion kit on the end table before turning and leaving the room again.

Remus stood and helped Alyssa to her feet, as she was still a little unsteady. Once she was sure of her balance, she turned to Remus.

"Thank you," she murmured, "You didn't have to say those things."

"I meant every word," Remus said honestly.

Alyssa gave a small smile, the barest twitching of the corners of her lips, but it was a smile nonetheless. Leaning in, she gently kissed Remus's cheek, murmuring another soft, "Thank you," before heading to the kitchen to join her family. Remus stood frozen in place. He slowly raised one hand and placed it against his cheek, grinning like a loon. He didn't have much time to enjoy it, or even think about it, as there was a knock at the door.

"Do you want me to get the door?" Remus asked, he was closest after all.

"If you don't mind Lupin," Severus drawled, no hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Of course Severus, and it's Remus."

Remus went through the living room and into the hall, opening the door to reveal a squadron of Aurors.

"Is this the residence of Severus and Alyssa Snape?" the head Auror, Rufus Scrimegor asked.

"Yes, " replied Remus, slightly confused as to what was going on.

"Remus is everything…" Alyssa's voice trailed off as she saw the Aurors on the other side of the door. "Albus," she hissed, low enough that only Remus heard.

Remus turned and saw that Alyssa was tensed, ready for a battle. Her eyes were hard as stone, and he could tell that she was considering all angles. Her face had a studied blankness that frightened him; she looked cold, as if she had no emotions.

"Go and tell Sev," Alyssa said, her lips barely moving, her tone too low for the Aurors to hear. "Take Harry and go. This will not be good for either of us. Sev and I will deal with them, but you must get Harry out."

Remus nodded, hurrying away from the door as Alyssa approached it. He hurried through the living room, wondering what the hell was going on. It was as though this was all some surreal dream. Finding out that Alyssa and Severus were abused was bad enough, but now the Aurors were here for them? Did Albus send them, like Alyssa suspected?

He entered the kitchen, eyes wild, causing Severus to rise from his seat.

"What is it Remus?" Severus asked, noting the worry on the wolf's face and beginning to worry as well._ Who was at the door? Where is Lyssa?_

"Aurors are at the door, asking for you and Alyssa."

Remus watched as Severus turned to face Harry, his face calm and relaxed.

"Harry, your Auntie and I will be gone for a little while. Remus will watch you, and we'll be back as soon as possible."

"Papa," Harry said, tears forming in his jewel-like eyes.

Severus picked him up, hugging him close and kissing his hair. "I love you Harry. Never forget that," Severus murmured. He squeezed him tight once more, before passing him to Remus.

As Harry buried his face in Remus's shirt, he missed the change come over his Papa's face. His eyes hardened, his body tensed, and his fiercest scowl was on his face. He looked truly terrifying.

"You have enough Wolfsbane for this full moon. Everything you will need to care for Harry is here, but don't wait for it. Leave now. Come back after we're gone."

With that, Severus turned and glided out of the kitchen. Remus followed, staying far enough back that the Aurors wouldn't see him or Harry. He was by the fireplace when he heard the reason for the visit.

"Severus Snape, Alyssa Snape, you are charged with the murder of Tobias Snape. You will be taken to Azkaban to await your trial."


	17. A Revelation

Remus gasped, before he remembered that he was supposed to go before the Aurors saw Harry, and stepped through the Floo, emerging in his living room. Sirius was laying on the couch, playing some sort of muggle handheld game. He sat up as Remus and Harry emerged from the fire.

"How'd everything go with the Snapes? What's Harry doing here?" Sirius asked, confused. No matter how much he had tried to make peace with the Snapes, he didn't think that they would let him near Harry so soon.

"No Padfoot," Harry said resolutely, removing his tearstained face from the front of Remus's shirt.

"What happened? Why's Harry crying?"

Remus made it to the nearest chair before his legs gave out. He collapsed into the seat and looked at the clock. _5 o'clock. I won't transform for another few hours._

"Something happened," he said, stroking Harry's hair the way he noticed Alyssa and Severus doing it a few times.

"What happened?" Sirius asked, looking from Harry to Remus, who looked like he was either going to cry or be sick, and moving towards his friend._ Not a very good time to be upset; this will make his transformation more difficult._

"No," Harry said resolutely as Sirius approached, "Padfoot go 'way."

It pained Sirius to see that Harry was frightened of him, but he also knew that it was his fault. _If I hadn't acted like an idiot, Harry wouldn't mind visiting me. I can't even blame the snakes for turning him against Gryffindors, because he's fine with Remus._

"Harry," Sirius said, his voice low and serious, "I'm sorry I hurt you and scared you. I wasn't acting like a very good godfather. Please forgive me." He felt ridiculous apologizing to a fifteen moth old, but Harry was a bright kid. He wouldn't forgive anyone without a reason._ Very Slytherin._

Harry observed Sirius cautiously. He was acting more like the man he remembered, but he was so confused. He had a mum and dad before, when he was with Padfoot and Moony. Did being with Padfoot and Moony mean that he would go back to them? Where did they go anyway? Why was his papa taking care of him instead of them? Where was his papa? Aunt Lyss hadn't come back, and Moony looked really worried. Were his papa and auntie in trouble? This was all too much for such a little boy to deal with, so he just nodded tiredly. Yes, he'd forgive Padfoot. He really just wanted to sleep, and wake up with his papa coming to take care of him.

Remus made dinner, but no one had much of an appetite. He put Harry to bed at his bedtime, before rejoining Sirius in the living room. He finally told Sirius what happened, not about the visions but about everything else that he had been told, everything he had permission to share. He didn't mention what he had learned about Alyssa and Severus's past.

"Albus set this up. I just know it," Sirius exclaimed after Remus finished, "He wants them to cave and agree to whatever he wants them to do."

Remus nodded sadly. "I think so too. The only question is: Is it better for them to stay strong, or should they give into his demands?"

"Will they be able to stay strong? It's Azkaban Remus," Sirius said with a shudder. He knew better than most how depressing that place was; how you wished for anyway to get away, would do anything to get away.

* * *

Scrimegor snapped the anti-apparation handcuffs on the Snapes' wrists and ankles.

"You will not be taken straight to Azkaban," Scrimegor informed them coldly as two Aurors roughly drug the witch and wizard outside. "Headmaster Dumbledore has requested a moment to speak with you both before you are incarcerated."

With that, the Aurors apparated, taking the two who weren't able to apparate on their own with them. Reappearing outside the gates of Hogwarts, they were met by the grim faced Deputy Headmistress.

"Hello Minerva," Alyssa and Severus said, sounding disinterested. They were both experts at keeping their emotions under control.

"Hello Alyssa, Severus," Minerva replied as she opened the gates. "Is it necessary to have that many people guarding two people who have not even been convicted of whatever crime they are accused of?" Minerva asked, eyeing the dozen Aurors surrounding the two bound prisoners.

"Yes. These two are highly dangerous and cannot be trusted," Scrimegor growled as he followed Minerva to the castle.

"What are they being charged with?" Minerva asked.

"The murder of Tobias Snape, four years ago."

Minerva gasped, her hand flying to her throat. "Snape?" she questioned in disbelief, "Then that would mean…"

"…That we're related?" Severus finished, "Yes Minerva, Tobias Snape was our father."

Minerva faced Scrimegor, eyes flashing. "Who told you that they did this? What proof do you have?"

Scrimegor drew himself up importantly. "I am not at liberty to discuss this matter. As soon as the meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore is finished, we will be confiscating their wands and shipping them to Azkaban. If you want to know the details of their case, go visit them."

Minerva and Scrimegor continued to squabble all the way up to Dumbledore's office, but Alyssa and Severus weren't listening. Both were thinking, planning their escape. There was no way they were going to give in to Dumbledore, but neither were they going to Azkaban. Planning took a backseat, however, when they rounded the corner and were presented with the view of the corridor outside the Headmaster's office, or rather lack of view, as the entire corridor was blocked by Sasha.

"Sasha?" Both Snapes said at the same time, their blank expressions replaced with ones of disbelief.

"Hello Alyssa, Severus," Sasha hissed, not turning away from whoever was in front of her. "I see that your headmaster is more foolish than I thought."

The Aurors were quaking in terror, even more so after Sasha started hissing.

"That's a-a b-b-basilisk," one said, looking as though he was going to wet himself.

"Really," Severus remarked sarcastically, "I never would have guessed."

"Call off your blasted snake Severus," called an all too familiar voice from the other side of Sasha.

"Dumbledore?" Alyssa questioned, slightly incredulous, "What are you doing with Sasha. Also, she's not our snake, she's our friend."

"I don't care what she is, get her away from me," Dumbledore said, and they all could hear the fear in his voice.

"Where is she going to go Albus?" Minerva asked, wondering what was going on, but saving her questions for later, "It's not as though she is easily moved."

"I will move when I am ready," Sasha hissed angrily, "And you will not be going anywhere until you leave Alyssa and Severus alone."

"What do you care, and why do you think I would listen to you?" Dumbledore asked, sneering.

"They are my friends, and are freeing me from an unjust master. And you will listen to me because Hogwarts agrees with this punishment. She is displeased with your actions, especially regarding the treatment of the last living familiar of a Hogwarts founder."

Scrimegor looked at the scene in front of him. Albus Dumbledore was being held hostage by a basilisk, and the two prisoners he was escorting seemed to know the snake. That thought was proven when Alyssa spoke.

"What did he do Sasha?" Alyssa asked, even though she had a fair idea. Sure enough…

"He was in contact with some man called Fudge, giving false evidence against you so that he would arrest you. He would make a deal with you to free you if you did everything he said."

"Why would you do that Dumbledore? We left, leaving you to cook up your convoluted plans alone. Why wasn't that good enough for you?" Severus demanded, eyes flashing. He had left his son in tears because of that miserable old man.

"Because you wouldn't listen. You weren't even supposed to survive the fight with the basilisk. Once you were out of the way, then I would have control of the Boy-Who-Lived. He will have considerable political clout when he is older. People will listen to him because he defeated Voldemort."

"Harry Potter is no more. The only child around our house is my nephew, Harry Snape. He has dark green eyes, pale skin, long black hair, and loves to play with his toy potions kit. I don't know where your bloody Boy Who Lived is, but he is not my nephew," Alyssa said defiantly, hoping Dumbledore would fall into her trap.

"Yes he is, he has the scar to prove it," Dumbledore shouted, causing both Snapes to smirk.

"My son has no scar Dumbledore," Severus said, thanking Merlin that he and Alyssa had transferred the Horcrux and destroyed it already. _How many are left to find? The snake, the ring, and Hufflepuff's cup. Dumbledore had it in his office last time we were in there, the goblins had just given it to him…_

Severus was pulled from his musings by Dumbledore's ranting.

"You used scar cream to get rid of it. I know it. Alyssa wouldn't use it on her scars, so you used it on Harry's instead."

"Question us with Veriteserum, but our answer will not change. We never used my scar cream on my nephew," Alyssa said, carefully avoiding Harry's name, knowing it would seem too coincidental that both boys were name Harry.

Scrimegor finally had enough.

"I don't know what's going on here Dumbledore," he said as he unlocked the Snapes' handcuffs, "But I assume everything is not quite as you say it was. I have seen no evidence to support your claim that they murdered their father, but I have seen much telling me that you are not all that you seem to be. Good luck getting yourself out of this mess. I doubt even Alastor would attempt to fight this beast, or this witch and wizard."

Mad-Eye had been relatively quiet, as he usually was when his help wasn't needed on a mission, but now he spoke.

"Why would Dumbledore say something about Snape not using scar cream on herself?"

Alyssa fidgeted absentmindedly with her sleeve. _It might be better to admit it. After all, what could it hurt._ Making up her mind, Alyssa lifted the sleeve of her dress, moving her arm so the scars were thrown into sharp relief, causing the others to gasp from shock. No one had ever guessed that she had more scars than most Aurors.

"I have scars because I was abused by my father until I was seventeen. At the end of the year in my first year, I reported it, but the Headmaster assured me that if I had survived that long, then I could survive until I was of age. Severus was abused as well, but he has no scars. He was our father's punching bag, I was his canvas." The last word was mangled with disgust.

Everyone looked shocked, except for Dumbledore who no one could see because of Sasha.

Scrimegor looked like he was going to say something, but then thought better of it.

"It is clear that there is much to be discussed," he finally said, "But I think it best to wait until after you have solved the problem with the basilisk. We will send you an owl to let you know of what further steps will be taken, but as of now, we can't arrest you on the word of someone who was so willfully negligent."

With that, Scrimegor nodded to the Snapes and Minerva before turning on heel and leaving, the other Aurors following.

Sasha seemed even more furious after that revelation.

"You willingly let hatchlings in your care suffer?" she hissed, rage and disgust filling her words.

"Sasha, this conversation would best be held in another location, where we are less likely to be overheard," Alyssa cautioned.

"The Chamber would be the best place to do so, however…" Severus trailed off, his eyes sad.

Alyssa looked at her brother, and knew what was wrong. _Harry was probably in tears when Sev had to leave, but he could do nothing about it._

"This discussion can wait until tomorrow," Alyssa said, catching the look of relief on Severus's face, "Tomorrow at one we will meet in the Headmaster's office to lead you to the Chamber, where we will discuss all of this. Now, however, I think it best if we leave."

Leaving Dumbledore to attempt to reason with Sasha, Alyssa and Severus strode through the halls of Hogwarts, looking forward to seeing Harry (and in Alyssa's case Remus as well) and reassuring them that everything was alright. For the moment anyway.

* * *

A/N: Ok, a couple things. First, Dumbledore is the only one who understands parseltongue besides the Snapes. He used a spell, something he should have done before instead of sending Alyssa & Severus to talk to Sasha. The others don't know what Shasha is saying. Minerva & the Aurors only understand human speech. Second, I know Scrimegor is coming across as a little bipolar, but I always got that vibe from him in the books. I also really don't know why I brought Moody into this, but I wasn't sure about what stage of training Kingsley would have been in, and Tonks would probably have just started training. I'm sorry if Harry doesn't talk as much as he should, but it has been awhile since I was around kids his age. My nieces and nephews are either older or younger, so I've got an approximation, but I'm working on it. The poll about Sasha's daughter's name will probably be open till the next chapter, maybe a little later depending on how everything in the Chamber goes.


	18. A Nightmare

A/N: Here's the next chapter. I wasn't going to update till tomorrow, since I just posted yesterday and it's my birthday today, but I got an idea and couldn't help myself. It may be a few day till the next update, as most of my time is being spent studying for my bio test.

* * *

They apparated as soon as they were off of Hogwarts grounds, reappearing in Remus's living room. Sirius was looking through a Quidditch magazine, but looked up when the twin cracks announced the Snapes' presence. He sat up abruptly, disbelief, confusion, and happiness warring on his face.

"You're back," he said, looking from one to the other, "Harry's going to be thrilled. Remus will too, once Moony leave anyway. How did it happen? Remus said that you were arrested for murder. Was this because of Dumbledore?" He said all of this rather fast, causing both Snapes to smirk.

"Calm down Black," Severus said calmly, "We will answer all of your questions later. For now, where is Harry?"

"Sleeping on my bed. I put some spells on it to ensure that he wouldn't fall off," Sirius said, gesturing to the appropriate door, which Severus promptly headed towards. Alyssa stayed where she was, knowing that Harry was perfectly fine with her brother.

* * *

As Severus entered Harry's room, the first thing he was aware of was whimpering. Harry was laying on the bed, curled up into a little ball, whimpering.

"NO! Mama, Daddy! Bad man! Pwease, no hawrt!"

Severus moved rapidly, going to the bed and gently rubbing Harry's shoulder to wake him. The little boy's eyes flew open, and as soon as he recognized Severus, he threw himself at him.

"Papa!"

Severus picked him up, cradling him close and whispering to him.

"Hush child, it will be alright. It was a nightmare, nothing more. It's not real."

Severus had a sinking suspicion that Harry's nightmare wasn't a dream, but a memory. He didn't want to scare the poor boy though, so he simply held him, comforting him with his presence and soothing words. After a while, Harry's sobbing slowed, and he looked up at Severus, the distraught tearstained face tugging at the heart of the older wizard.

"Bad man come," Harry choked out, holding on tighter to Severus's shirt, "Hawt daddy and mama."

_He remembered the attack,_ Severus realized, holding his son even closer and carding his hair gently.

"It's alright Harry. The bad man is gone. He can't hurt you anymore. Even if he comes back, he will never hurt you. I'll make sure of it."

Harry was comforted by that fact, and snuggled closer to Severus. Of course everything would be ok. Papa said it would and Papa never lied. Harry yawned, laying his head against Severus's chest, the beating of his heart soothing Harry further. Soon, the boy was asleep once more.

* * *

Back in the living room, while Severus was calming Harry's fears, Alyssa was pacing, her mind racing with everything that had happened.

"Knut for your thoughts," Sirius joked from where he was sitting on the couch watching Alyssa pace.

"I cannot believe that Albus had Severus and myself arrested, simply because we survived the basilisk when we shouldn't have," Alyssa said simply, her calm tone masking the worry she felt. _It is going to be a long night,_ she thought grimly.

"What?" Sirius yelped. Neither Snape had informed him what occurred after Remus left their house yet, as Severus wanted to check on Harry and Alyssa was lost in her thoughts.

Alyssa explained what had happened, keeping her tone even and calm. _The last thing I need is Black having a heart attack. He looks like he needs a Calming Draught as it is. Merlin, I wish it wasn't the full moon. Remus could calm Black down in minutes._ She had another reason for wishing it wasn't the full moon, but she wouldn't even admit that reason to herself. Remus calmed her, and she desperately needed that calm right now.

"Remus is going to be furious when we tell him," Sirius growled, unable to believe what had happened._ Why that old, pious, hypocritical…_

"Remus will be indisposed until Moony leaves Black," Alyssa remarked dryly, reaching in her pocket for a potion. She withdrew three vials and handed them to Sirius. "A Calming Draught for you now, so that you do not do something rash, one for Remus when you tell him, for the same reason, and a pain reliever for after he transforms back in the morning. It will help with the aches resulting from a transformation. They're labeled, so you don't mix them up."

Sirius gaped at the woman in front of him as he accepted the potions. "How did you learn so much about werewolves Alyssa?" he asked with honest curiosity.

"After my brother and I were nearly decapitated by a werewolf at school, we made it a hobby to study them. Who do you think made the improvements to the Wolfsbane Remus is currently drinking?" Alyssa shrugged, as if the fact that she and her brother had revitalized one of the most difficult potions to brew was nothing. "Drink your Calming Draught Sirius."

He complied, and instantly felt peace settle over him. Try as he might, he couldn't work up enough emotion to want to go and strangle the Headmaster, even though that was foremost in his thoughts minutes ago. _One thing you can trust about the Snapes,_ Sirius thought as he stretched contently,_ they know their potions._

Severus returned with Harry, still sleeping peacefully, a few minutes later.

"Thank you for watching him Black," Severus said, sincerely thankful that the other man had put aside his prejudices and helped his son.

"It's no problem Snape, I love seeing Harry," Sirius said sincerely.

"Somebody pinch me. Severus Snape and Sirius Black in the same room without trying to kill each other? Being civil? Dear Merlin, I may faint," Alyssa said dryly, although she smiled at the fact that they were finally getting along.

"You didn't kill him either sister," Severus quipped as he headed for the fire.

"Touché," Alyssa conceded.

"Give Lupin my thanks as well Black. I shudder to think of what would have happened if the Aurors had seen Harry," Severus said, gently running his fingers through his sleeping son's hair.

Sirius shook his head, not wanting to think about that. With everything Alyssa had told him, his perception of Albus was shifting.

* * *

Both Snapes Flooed home and Severus put Harry to bed, still pondering the boy's nightmare. _It sounds as though he was relieving Potter and Lily's deaths,_ Severus considered as he went downstairs and sat in his armchair, absentmindedly taking the tea Alyssa handed him.

"What is it Sev?" Alyssa asked as she settled into her own seat, noticing her brother's pensive state.

"Harry had a nightmare," Severus said, sipping his tea and staring into the fire.

"Poor child," Alyssa said simply, "But there is something more to it than that, isn't there?"

Severus sighed. He never could hide anything from his sister, she knew him far too well.

"I believe he was dreaming about his parent's death," Severus said, describing how he had found Harry, as well as what the little boy had said.

Alyssa listened, horrified that such a young child would have to relive an experience that would scar many adults.

"I'm not sure what to do for him," Severus admitted, running a hand through his hair, "I comforted him, but what if this happens again? What if he is forced to relive this memory over and over?"

"I don't know what you can do that you haven't already Sev," Alyssa said thoughtfully, "Could we perhaps remove the memory for the time being, letting him forget the occurrence until he is older and can deal with it?"

Severus considered Alyssa's suggestion. "It's a possibility Lyss. I do not want him to suffer, but…" he trailed off, unsure of how to finish that sentence.

"You want him to remember his parents," Alyssa finished, guessing the direction his thoughts were going. "You love that he considers you his father figure, but you have questioned why he has not mourned his parents."

Severus nodded, wondering if Alyssa had used Legilimency or if she was just that good at reading him.

"Perhaps you could discuss it with him tomorrow," Alyssa said gently as she finished her tea and rose from her seat. "You could explain why his parents are no longer here."

"That is very wise Lyss," Severus said as he followed his sister to the kitchen, cleaning his cup and putting it in the cupboard. "On a separate note, we need to discuss the Horcruxes."

Alyssa nodded, her expression grim. "We will need to travel to the Gaunts' shack soon, as well as track down that blasted snake."

Severus nodded. "It would also be wise to destroy the three in our possession as soon as possible, as well as plan on ways to remove the cup from Dumbledore's possession."

"Tomorrow we meet with the Headmaster. If he hasn't destroyed it by then, we'll take it with us."

"We can destroy them after Harry is asleep," Severus added. "Then we would need to visit the shack. Nagini should be the last, as it is likely that the Dark Lord is possessing her."

Alyssa nodded, knowing that the snake would not go quietly, whether she was possessed or not.

Both Snapes headed to bed, grateful that they were home instead of in a prison cell. Both wondered how far Dumbledore would go to get Harry back under his control, hoping that they could stop him. _Perhaps starting afresh elsewhere would be wise, _Severus thought as he slipped beneath his covers, _Somewhere where Voldemort is only a name, and where Albus Dumbledore has no power._ His dreams were filled with plans of how to make that possibility a reality.

* * *

A/N: Pwease, no hawrt- Please, don't hurt (either Harry or his parents). Bad man come, hawt daddy and mama- A bad man came. He hurt dad & mum.


	19. Another Discussion

A/N: This is a Remus and Sirius chapter, mostly because I'm still working on how Severus is going to discuss the Potters' deaths with Harry, but also becuae I thought it would be good to get Remus's take on Dumbledore's manipulations.

* * *

Remus groaned. He had fallen asleep the night before, curled up on his bed like a dog, but had been abruptly awoken as soon as the sun rose by the painful transformation he endured each full moon. _Merlin, but I hate this,_ Remus thought as he maneuvered his aching body under the covers. He closed his eyes, hoping to be able to fall asleep despite the pain he was in, but a knock at the door dashed that hope.

"Come in Sirius," he sighed, knowing the Animangus was the only other person in the house, and wondering what he was doing awake this early.

"Morning Remus," Sirius said, walking into the room and sitting casually on the end of the bed, "How do you feel?"

"Like hell," the werewolf replied with a grimace, "But what else is new? It's the morning after a full moon. Is Harry awake yet?"

"You're a bit behind Rem," Sirius said with a slight laugh, "A lot happened while Moony was out playing."

Remus rolled his eyes at the old joke, but looked at his friend curiously as Sirius pulled a potion vial from his pocket.

"What's this?" he asked warily, wondering if Sirius was going to prank someone. _Oh Merlin, I hope it's not the Snapes, he just managed to get them to agree not to hex him._

"A pain reliever, a special one," Sirius said, knowing that the werewolf was immune to the average pain reliever after having to take it so much.

"Padfoot, you're not the best at potions," Remus said, eyeing the vial in front of him warily. He remembered all too well the havoc Sirius caused in potions class at Hogwarts.

"I didn't make it," Sirius said, rolling his eyes and handing Remus the potion, "One of the Snapes did. Alyssa handed it to me last night before she left."

"Alyssa was here?" Remus asked, sitting up and looking at his friend intently, pain shoved to the back of his mind.

"Yeah, she and Severus were here about 10 or 11," Sirius said, frowning as Remus still hadn't touched the potion. "Snape won't be pleased if you don't take that, seeing as she gave it for me so you didn't feel like a hippogriff had tap-danced on you."

Remus rolled his eyes but downed the potion, which began to work immediately. The aches and pains vanished, leaving him feeling better than he had in ages. _That witch knows her potions, I'll give her that, even though I have no idea how she knew I was resistant to ordinary pain relievers._

"What happened?" Remus demanded as soon as all of the pain vanished, "How was Alyssa here? She and Severus were arrested. Was Severus here as well?"

Sirius laughed his barking laugh. "Slow down Moony. Get dressed, then we'll talk over breakfast."

Sirius left and Remus quickly dressed, thankful for the potion that kept the pain at bay. _I will have to thank her, and Severus as well, for the Wolfsbane as well as the pain reliever._

* * *

He didn't have the patience this morning to make anything very complicated for breakfast, so he grabbed one of the boxes of cereal and a bowl, sitting down across from Sirius who was already halfway through his own bowl.

"Okay Sirius, what happened after I transformed?" Remus asked as he began to eat his breakfast, hungry as always after a transformation.

"Ok, well the Snapes Apparated here around 10, like I said. Harry was still sleeping, and I was reading. I couldn't believe that they were here, especially because you told me Scrimegor was taking them to Azkaban, but they were standing there, looking as indifferent and moody as ever."

"Sirius," Remus chided gently, though he did chuckle a little at the descriptions of the twins. _Alyssa always could pull off haughty indifference, and I doubt many have seen Severus without his trademark scowl._

"I'm just teasing Moony, relax," Sirius protested, before continuing with his tale. "So I start asking them what was going on, but they just smirked and Severus asked where Harry was. I told him, so he went to see him while Alyssa paced in the living room."

Sirius paused to get a refill from the coffee pot, making Remus want to throttle him.

"I asked Snape why she was pacing, and she said that it was because of what she was thinking. Albus had her and Severus arrested because he they were in the way. They were supposed to be done for after they fought some bloody basilisk, but they lived. He wanted to control Harry, who has political influence as the Boy-Who-Lived."

"You're not serious?" Remus asked, unable to believe what he was hearing, yet knowing, instinctively, that it was the truth. _Why that miserable, mangy, hypocritical…_

Sirius watched his friend's eyes darken, and quickly pulled out the last of the potions Alyssa had given him last night and handing it to his friend.

"It's a Calming Draught," Sirius explained as Remus shot him a questioning look, "Snape made me take one last night after she told me. Said she didn't want me to do something I'd regret."

Remus downed the potion, embracing the calmness and using it to get his head together. It was more dangerous for Remus to lose control, because of the wolf that lived inside him. While he was angry at Dumbledore, Moony was angry enough to kill. The potion would last for a few hours, giving him enough time to focus enough to not kill the headmaster.

_I cannot believe what that old fool is doing,_ Remus thought as the potion calmed him, making it impossible to stay angry, even as Sirius elaborated on the story, telling him all the details he had managed to glean from Alyssa before both Snapes left with Harry.

The two sat in silence after Sirius finished, trying to understand how a man they had trusted implicitly had done something so horrible.

"Oh, yeah, Severus said thanks," Sirius remembered, "He said he was grateful for us watching Harry, and you getting him out of there before the Aurors saw him."

Remus only nodded. Even with the Calming Draught, he was still upset. _How could he? Everyone trusts Albus, and he does something like this? Has our trust always been misplaced?_

"You know," Sirius said, trying to break Remus out of his funk, "I think Snape likes you."

That did it. A light blush colored Remus's cheeks at the mention of the black clad witch who he had fallen for. "Why?"

Sirius shrugged nonchalantly, "Don't know. It's just how she was acting. Plus her patronus is a dead giveaway, like yours."

Remus blushed an even deeper shade of red, but before he could tell Sirius to mind his own business, the Floo flared and a voice called from the fireplace, making both men tense.

"Remus? Sirius? Are you there boys?"

The werewolf and Animangus walked into the living room, looking at the head sitting in the fireplace.

"Ah, there you are boys. I needed to speak with you," Dumbledore said cheerfully, missing the incredulous and angry looks on the two men's faces.

_What in the bloody hell is Albus doing here?_


	20. Sneaky Slytherins

"What about Albus?" Sirius asked, trying to keep his tone light and friendly, the way he would have addressed Albus previously. Inside, however, he was furious.

He had seen how upset Harry was at being torn away from Severus for the second time, and that irritated him to no end. No one hurt his godson, not if he had anything to say about it. Also, as odd as it was for him to admit it, he was developing a grudging respect for both Snapes. They had hated him, yet they ensured that he was freed from Azkaban, and allowed him to care for Harry while they were away. _Granted, they sent him with Moony, but Severus knew that I would have to keep an eye on him while Remus was indisposed._ He tuned back in to hear Albus's reply.

"I have a meeting later on, with Alyssa and Severus Snape, and I hoped that you and Remus might accompany me," Albus replied, as if this was a perfectly normal occurrence.

"What for Albus?" Sirius asked indifferently, "You usually don't want us anywhere near the snakes."

Remus looked at Sirius, about to ask why the hell he was talking about the Snapes like that, but he caught Sirius's concealed wink. _He's playing with Albus,_ Remus realized, startled. _He's trying to get information. Maybe Padfoot could have been a Slytherin after all._

"We have had a disagreement about several matters, and I would like people who I know I can trust around me," Albus replied evenly, though Sirius and Remus knew what he really meant.

_He wants us because he thinks there is no possibility of us siding with the Snapes. For all he knows, I hate them and Moony barely tolerates them, _Sirius thought, smirking at the way this was going.

"Of course we'll be there Albus," Remus said, his carefully controlled tone masking the rage he felt at the man in front of him.

"Yeah, we'll be there; I never trusted those sneaky snakes. I wouldn't put it past them to pull something," Sirius said brazenly, taking any opportunity to bash either Snape, or so it seemed.

Albus apparently bought the act, however, because he said, "Marvelous. They'll be here at noon, so if you could come at a quarter till, then that would give me sufficient time to explain everything."

When Sirius and Remus nodded in agreement, he bid them good day and ended the call. Both Sirius and Remus stared at the now ordinary flames for several moments before they moved. Remus looked at the clock.

"9'o'clock. Do you think Alyssa and Severus are awake yet?"

Sirius shrugged. "Dunno. Why don't you Floo them and see. If they are, then we can go see them and tell them what's going on with Albus. I wish we could've gotten more out of him."

Remus nodded in agreement. "It's a shame, but maybe he'll open up more when we meet with him later."

"It's a possibility," Sirius admitted, "If he thinks we hate both Snapes, then he'll tell us his plans to get rid of them, and we can stop him."

"That's very Slytherin of you Padfoot," Remus smirked as he reached for the Floo powder.

"I know, I'm starting to scare myself," Sirius joked, before going to finish his breakfast while Remus fire-called the Snapes. He had a feeling that they were already awake.

* * *

He was proven right when Remus came in a few minutes later and told him that the occupants of the Snape house had planned a trip to the local park so that Harry and Severus could have some time together before they had to meet Dumbledore.

"Alyssa said she would wait for us in front of their house, so she can lead us to the park. If Severus misses anything, she said she would fill him in later," Remus finished, finally sitting down to finish his cereal, which was rather mushy at this point. "Also, she said there was something they needed to talk to me about."

"Maybe Alyssa wants to go out with you," Sirius suggested innocently, snickering at the look on Remus's face.

Remus spluttered for several moments before coming up with a suitable reply.

"Don't be ridiculous Sirius," he said sharply, "Alyssa said that both she and Severus needed to speak to me. Does that sound romantic to you?"

He was trying to defeat Sirius's argument as well as his own foolish hope. He loved her, without a doubt, but he was afraid that she was too good for him. _But she kissed you,_ his hopeful side argued, _that has to mean something._

Sirius let the matter drop for now. _There's plenty of time to work on this problem later,_ he thought, _and maybe Snape will help. If his sister is as blind as Remus, then they'll need all the help they can get._

"When do we have to meet them?"

"In about ten minutes, which gives us enough time to finish breakfast and clean up before we leave," Remus said, looking at the Daily Prophet that had been delivered earlier that morning.

* * *

Ten minutes later found both Sirius and Remus apparating to Spinner's End, landing right in front of the Snapes' house. Alyssa was sitting on the porch waiting for them. She was dressed simply, in a pair of black jeans and a dark green sweater with a black snake above her heart. Her long black hair was tied back in a ponytail instead of hanging loosely like it normally was. She had a pair of black boots instead of her usual heels.

"Hello," she said simply, getting up off of her chair and coming down to stand in front of them. "Ready to go?"

Remus just nodded, trying not to stare. Alyssa always wore dresses and heels; he'd never seen her in Muggle clothing.

"Yeah," Sirius answered, noticing that Alyssa was waiting for a verbal answer and that Remus was too distracted to provide that.

Alyssa turned and headed towards the park, kicking herself for wearing her hair up. If it was down, it would have been much easier to conceal the blush that covered her pale cheeks when she noticed Remus staring at her. Both men were behind her now, so Remus didn't see the small smile on her lips as she thought of his stunned expression. _Maybe he does like me._

* * *

They reached the park and found a bench to sit on, watching Harry and Severus play in the sandbox. Neither Marauder could believe what they were seeing. _Severus Snape playing in the sand,_ Sirius thought, rubbing his eyes and looking again._ I can't believe it. Harry can apparently get him to do anything._ Alyssa laughed at the look on Sirius and Remus's faces.

"Who would have thought my brother would be playing in the sand with a toddler?" she said with a small smile, which faded as she asked, "What did you wish to speak to us about?"

The two men explained what happened, and Alyssa didn't seem too surprised.

"So the old coot wants someone there to back him up? What does he think the two of you could do to change Sasha's mind?"

"Who is Sasha? Is that the basilisk you've been talking about?" Sirius asked, confused.

"Yes," Alyssa said, thinking quickly, "This will need to be planned carefully, but first we have to tell Severus."

Alyssa abruptly stood and walked over to where her brother and Harry were playing. She whispered something in Severus's ear, causing him to nod and turn to Harry, apparently asking a question. Harry agreed with whatever they said, and he quickly took his aunt's hand, leading her over to the swings. As Alyssa sat on the swing and put Harry on her lap, Severus came over to where Remus and Sirius were sitting.

"What was that all about?" Sirius asked.

"Alyssa said that the two of you needed to speak to me. She offered to watch Harry so we could talk. Harry agreed to that, and asked her to take him on the swings. She agreed, and here we are," Severus asked, sitting down beside Remus and looking at the two men. "What do you need to discuss with me?"

They explained once more, and Severus was as unsurprised by this turn of events as his sister.

"That's exactly like Dumbledore," he said decisively, after Remus and Sirius had finished speaking, "Albus always liked to have someone to approve of his plans while he was trying to sway others. In his opinion, you have less ability to 'go rogue' like we have, so you are his first choice."

Remus nodded. "That's what we thought as well. The only thing left to figure out is what to do next."

Severus thought for several moments before he said, "Either Alyssa or I will have to be in our Animangus form to open the Chamber. It's not sealed anymore, but Sasha probably closed the entrance after she went back down last night, so that no one stumbles upon it accidentally. If we stayed transformed, we could inform Sasha that you are spying on Albus, not working with him. Whoever was in snake form would go ahead, so that there was no danger of Albus overhearing."

"He couldn't understand anyway," Remus pointed out, "Albus isn't a parselmouth."

"True," Severus conceded, "But he understood what Sasha said last night without a problem. Whether Hogwarts helped him to understand or he took a potion, I do not know. The potion only lasts for an hour though, so it would have worn off by now, requiring another dose. It's also rather expensive."

"Which is more likely, the potion or Hogwarts helping him?" Sirius asked, concealing his surprise as he realized that he was having a civil conversation with Severus Snape, and had no desire to hex him._ Merlin, I have changed_.

"If Hogwarts did help him, the she did it because she wanted Sasha to be able to convey her displeasure to Dumbledore more easily. The potion is still an option, however, as money is no object for him."

"Lucky him," Remus muttered bitterly, looking at his threadbare jeans and worn red sweater. His shoes were nearly worn through, and he had no idea when he was going to have the money to buy a new pair. _I just got fired from another job, and that meddlesome old backstabber has money to spare to buy an expensive potion._

Severus regarded the man next to him, masking the pity he felt. He was dressed in simple black jeans, a black sweater with a green snake, and black shoes, but even his simple clothes made Remus's look even more faded and threadbare. He looked at Sirius, who was dressed in jeans and a Gryffindor sweater with red and gold trainers, wondering why the Black heir hadn't helped his friend yet. As soon as he thought the question, he had his answer._ Lupin is too proud to accept charity, even from his friends. This is probably the best time to tell him about the job, but I think Alyssa would be more inclined to make him see sense._

With that in mind, he went over to his sister and suggested that she be the one to offer Remus a job with their potions supply business. She agreed, so they went over to where the Marauders were sitting.

"Remus, could I talk to you for a moment?" Alyssa asked as she approached the werewolf, followed by her brother who was carrying Harry.

"Of course Alyssa, what do you need?" Remus asked, nonplussed.

Alyssa's eyes flickered to her brother, Harry, and Sirius, before focusing on Remus once more as she said, "Let's take a walk."

Remus gaped at her for several moments, only moving when she held out a hand to him. He took it, letting her help him up off the bench. She didn't let go of his hand, which pleased him.

"Why don't you three go back to the house. Harry, you can show Sirius how good you are at brewing potions," Alyssa suggested, looking at her audience.

Harry immediately agreed to that plan, so while Alyssa and Remus took a walk, Sirius, Severus, and Harry returned to the Snapes' house.

As the door shut behind them, Sirius looked at Severus and said, "It's about time one of them came to their senses."

Severus just chuckled, not bothering to reveal the plan to give Remus a job. He was sure that by the time Alyssa and Remus returned, one of them would have broached the subject of their budding relationship. He just hoped that they could get past their insecurities and be honest with each other.

* * *

A/N: Will Remus accept the job? Or will he consider it charity? The poll for Sasha's daughter's name is still open. The favorite name seems to be Nyx, so that will probably be her name, but I'm still going to keep the poll open until I actually write the scene with her in it. Do you think Sirius and Remus will be able to fool Dumbledore? Any ideas for who Severus and Sirius should end up with, or if they should end up with anyone at all? Next chapter will be Alyssa & Remus's talk, and maybe a bit of the meddling Headmaster. Please review, as it always encourages me to update quicker, and I love hearing what you all think of the story.


	21. Somebody

Alyssa led the way along the short path through the path. She hadn't bothered to remove her hand from Remus's, as she was too busy trying to decide how to address the job offer without making it sound like charity to be embarrassed. _It's not really charity,_ she mused as they left Severus, Harry, and Sirius behind. _He needs help and so do we. We can help each other._ With that thought, Alyssa had an idea.

"What did you want to talk to me about Alyssa?" Remus asked, wondering what she wanted to discuss that needed such secrecy.

"Severus and I have a problem; well mostly me, because I got us into this," Alyssa answered, speaking her mind but twisting the words slightly to appeal to the Gryffindor's chivalry. _Potions apprentices are a dime a dozen, and they would work for less than we are prepared to pay him, but he'll be better because we trust him._

"What's wrong?" Remus asked, wondering if this had something to do with their resignation from Hogwarts._ That really can't be bothering her,_ Remus mused,_ people are probably lining up to hire either Snape, seeing as they're the top Potions Master & Mistress in Britain._

"When we resigned, neither Severus nor I were worried, because we had a backup plan, but now I'm unsure how that plan would work without your help."

"What can I do to help?" Remus asked, wanting to do anything to help the pretty witch who had stolen his heart, even if she didn't know it.

"We have a potions supply company," Alyssa elaborated, leading him through the less populated streets as they left the small park. "Nobody knows that we are behind this business, not even Dumbledore. The only one who does know is the goblin in charge of the vault at Gringotts."

"And this is a problem?" Remus asked, puzzled. _Wouldn't it be best that nobody knows, so that if Albus slanders them, nobody would stop buying from them, because nobody knows they own the business._

"No, that's the upside," Alyssa said, moving out of the way as a few kids on bikes came flying down the sidewalk. "The problem is that we need a part-time assistant, as well as someone to watch Harry while we brew."

"I can help Alyssa," Remus offered, falling neatly into the Slytherin's trap, "I'm between jobs now, so I have time on my hands."

Alyssa smiled, relieved that he wanted to help and that her plan was working so far. _Now for the hard part, getting the noble fool to accept payment._

"Perfect," Alyssa said smoothly, "Now, we can discuss your schedule and pay."

"Pay?" Remus questioned, furrowing his brow in confusion over the last word. "I thought I would be volunteering, helping you until you've found someone."

"We've already found someone, stubborn fool," Alyssa said, rolling her eyes in mock exasperation, "His name is Remus Lupin and he's kindly accepted the job. I take it you know him?"

"Oh yes, we're very close," Remus smirked, "As for payment, if you would continue making Wolfsbane for me each month I think we would be even."

Alyssa shook her head, causing her ponytail to swing like a pendulum.

"That's one of the benefits of working for us," Alyssa said calmly, waving her free hand in a dismissive manner. "For your pay, you would get 20% of each sale, 20% less than Severus and I will, because we are the Masters while you are the apprentice. Our prices are fair, one of the reasons our business is popular. You would also be provided with freshly brewed Wolfsbane each month, to ensure that you are in good health."

Remus's jaw dropped. "You would do all that?"

"You would be expected to be attentive to our brewing lessons, as we would attempt to teach you more advanced potions than you learned at Hogwarts, including how to brew Wolfsbane. You would be with Harry during the day most times, and only brew in the evenings or during Harry's naptime. One of us would always be working with you, as we're more capable and can assist you if necessary."

"Anything else?" Remus asked hoarsely, his mind spinning. _A job with any degree of permanence, with people who don't care that I'm a werewolf? Add in the fact that I would get to be around Alyssa more, and I must be dreaming._

Alyssa paused for a moment, looking thoughtful. "Well, if you don't already have the proper type of robe, we would provide that temporarily, as this is a rather last minute request."

_Charity, _Remus realized with despair, _she pities me._

"I thank you for the offer," Remus said, rather stiffly, as he released her hand, "But I don't need your pity, and I've never taken kindly to charity."

He turned his back on Alyssa, going back the way they came to find a place to apparate. Before he could take five steps, however, he found that his shoes wouldn't move. Turning his head, he saw Alyssa lowering her hand, her left hand. _A wandless Sticking charm,_ Remus realized,_ clever._ He reached for his wand to undo it, but that was summoned by Alyssa. He growled, irritated. _I can't even stalk off angrily,_ Remus thought,_ because I can't undo her charm without my wand. _

"Let go of me," he growled.

"Not until I knock some sense into your hard head," Alyssa growled back, glaring at him like she would Severus if he was acting like an idiot. "I don't pity you, and the job is not offered out of charity. Yes, there are more qualified apprentices, but you already have a connection with Harry, something they don't. The pay is only slightly higher than an average apprentice's, but that is because you will be dealing with a toddler as well as your potions duties."

"The lessons," Remus spat, some of his anger being chased away by Alyssa's logic.

"So that we can give you more responsibility over time," Alyssa said, a sharp edge to her tone as she said, "Unless you want to brew first year potions all the time."

"What about the Wolfsbane?"

"A necessary evil if we expect you to be near Harry. Even if he is asleep long before you transform, it's a safety measure."

"And the robe?" he asked, thinking he found a hole in Alyssa's logic.

"It would most likely be one of Sev's spare robes. I suggested that, as I hoped you would start tomorrow and the type of robe you need will take time to acquire. It will have spells woven into the material that will protect you from cuts, burns, harmful fumes, and spilled potions. It's flame proof and water proof. Depending on your tailor, it can take up to a month to get, while the quickest would be a week at least."

"Oh, " Remus said softly, feeling a little guilty for snapping at Alyssa like he had.

"Indeed," she said coolly, tossing him his wand and waving her hand, removing the Sticking charm before turning on heel and walking away.

"Where are you going?" Remus asked, wondering why she was so mad. _I just told her I don't like charity. Granted, she already knew that but still…_

"Home," came the cold reply, "I have much to do before it is time to leave."

Remus hurried after her, not liking the look of the area. He had been too preoccupied by his companion to notice the scenery earlier, but now as he eyed the derelict buildings and dilapidated houses, he felt a shiver of unease run through him._ There is no way she should be wondering alone in a place like this._ He caught up with Alyssa just as she reached the park. She had stopped to let her hair down, undoing her ponytail. A wave of her wand turned her jeans, sweater, and boots into her typical black dress and heels.

"Alyssa," Remus began, even though he really had no idea what to say. _She did just try to help, there was no need to be so short with her._ "I'm sorry, I just really hate it when people pity me and…"

"…And you don't give a person three seconds to explain that we need your help as much as you need ours," Alyssa finished, whirling to face him. _I despise pity as much as he does, why would he suspect that I pity him?_

"Well the bargain is more in my favor than yours," Remus argued, not giving up just yet. _After all, all of those things aren't necessary._

"So it seems to you," Alyssa replied coolly, "But you never once asked what your schedule is. You'd work every day except Sunday, starting at eight in the morning and stopping at ten at night. You would be in the company of my brother and me more often than most people would care to be. You would have an hour for lunch, and would be invited to eat with us. The same goes for dinner. If you did stay, we would probably make you cook sometimes, unless you can't cook?"

Remus bristled. "I can cook just fine."

Alyssa smirked. "Really?" She didn't doubt him, but she wondered how far he would go to prove his claim.

"Yes really, and I'll prove it to you," Remus said as they neared the Snape house. "Today is Sunday, which is my day off. I'll cook you dinner to prove how well I can cook."

Alyssa smirked. "I don't know what I am more pleased about; the fact that you accepted the job, or the fact that you asked me on a date." Inside, she was nowhere near as calm as she sounded, but hiding behind sarcasm was her main defense.

Remus froze. _She outsmarted me. I didn't mean to accept the job, but now I've given my word._

"Unless it wasn't meant to be a date," Alyssa said, interpreting Remus's silence incorrectly.

That statement served to break Remus out of his pensive state. "What do you mean?"

Alyssa blushed, bowing her head so that he couldn't see the blush on her cheeks. "You invited me to dinner, so I assumed…"

"That it was a date," Remus finished, smiling as he realized what she was talking about. _She really would go on a date with me? Even after that spat?_

"I assumed incorrectly, forgive me," Alyssa said tonelessly, thinking that Remus was mocking her.

"No," Remus quickly said, "I hadn't thought about it that way, but I'd love to go out with you."

Alyssa's head snapped up, her face pale and drawn. "Do not mock me," she hissed, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I wasn't…" Remus began, but Alyssa interrupted.

"Talk is cheap," she said coldly, turning on heel and heading for the porch steps.

Remus grabbed her wrist, pulling gently until she turned to face him.

"Actions speak louder than words," he murmured, before gently bringing his lips to hers. They shared a brief, chaste kiss, before they heard whooping from behind them.

"Go Moony," Sirius called, leaning out the window he had been peeking through minutes before.

Sirius's disappearance from the window seconds later was accompanied by a thump and yelp on his part.

"That's Sirius for you," Remus said, blushing.

"Thank Merlin Sev is there to control him," Alyssa said, bringing her lips to his once more before leading him into the house to discuss how to fool Albus Dumbledore. Romance would have to wait a bit longer, family came first.

* * *

A/N: Did the lovers quarrel work out ok? Thanks to RebelliousOne for the "talk is cheap" idea. For Remus's pay, I wasn't sure what minimum wage would be in the wizard world, so I improvised. Alyssa & Severus currently split the profits 50/50, but when they decided to hire Remus, both agreed to a 10% reduction, giving Remus 20% and each Snape would now get 40%. Any ideas for their company's name? There's no poll for that, but I'm still curious as to what you think. Thanks to all the reviewers, reviews always make my day!


	22. Planning

A/N: This is sort of an in between chapter. The showdown with Albus will be in ch.23, but they needed to plan first. For the name of the Snapes' potions business, I'm considering "Potions fit for a Prince", thanks once again to RebelliousOne. Thoughts on what Remus should make for Alyssa for dinner? Translations of what Harry says are listed at the end of the chapter.

* * *

As they entered the house, Harry came running over to greet his aunt.

"Aunt Lyssa," he said happily, "Papa pwaying wif Padfoot."

"Oh is he now?" Alyssa asked, smirking slightly as she picked up her nephew and hugged him before walking in the direction of the living room, followed by Remus. When the three of them reached the room, Alyssa was fighting a smile while Remus had his hand over his mouth to muffle the laughter that threatened to escape at the sight in front of them.

Sirius Black was sitting on his backside on the floor underneath the window, rubbing his head. Severus stood beside him, shaking his head in exasperation at the Animangus's antics.

"Did you have to hit that hard Snape?" Sirius groused.

"Really Black, you are twenty-one years old. One would assume that the juvenile shouting when one of your friends got a girlfriend would have stopped by now. Apparently, I overestimated you," Severus said, running a hand through his dark hair.

"Oh, lighten up Snape," Sirius said, taking the hand that Severus extended to help him up, "Besides, that's your sister out there. Shouldn't you be going out there and threatening to hex Remus's bits off?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "My methods are much simpler than that Black," Severus said with a sardonic smirk, "And I have to be subtle, as Alyssa would not be happy to know that I plan to outline, quite clearly, what will happen if he hurts her."

"Really? And what do you propose Sev?" Alyssa asked, causing the two bickering men to stare at the three in the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there?" Severus asked resignedly, knowing that he was going to hear about his 'overprotectiveness' later.

"Enough to know that the two of you bicker like an old married couple," Alyssa said calmly, even as she was planning on having a few words with her brother. _I am not some damsel in distress; I don't need him to threaten Remus, I can handle myself._

Severus and Sirius froze, their looks a bizarre mixture of horror and confusion. That proved to be too much for Remus, as he lost the battle and was bent double, laughing fit to burst.

"Oh shut it Moony," Sirius snapped, a light blush coloring his cheeks.

"Don't try it Black," Alyssa said as she sat down on the couch, letting Harry down to go play with Hissy. "For what you did, you deserve all the embarrassment you can get."

"Hell hath no fury…" Severus said, moving back to his seat, which he had vacated the moment Sirius started screaming like a four year old.

Alyssa smirked. "Exactly. I think we should discuss what will happen with Dumbledore now, as we will be meeting him in two hours."

Remus sat down beside Alyssa, laughter forgotten as soon as Dumbledore was mentioned. "I still can't believe he tried to arrest you."

"It's not as much of a shock when you think about what he said before we resigned," Severus said, watching Harry playing with his toy snake. _Is he still a parselmouth? The Horcrux may have had nothing to do with that. There is probably a little Slytherin blood in him, so he may have the ability._

"Fair enough," Sirius said, sitting in the chair opposite of Severus and propping his feet on the coffee table.

"Feet off the furniture Black," Severus said, causing Harry to look up.

"Bad Padfoot," he said, causing Severus to smirk and Sirius to gape. He did put his feet on the floor though.

"He's been with you for not even a week, and you already have him obeying all the rules? Where's the fun in that?" Sirius complained.

"He was well behaved regardless, and that's not the point," Alyssa said before Severus could answer, "In less than two hours, the two of you are going to be in Dumbledore's office trying to make him believe that you despise us. If you slip up, he will suspect something and not tell you any of his plans."

"What do you suggest Alyssa?" Remus asked, curious as to what she would suggest. She wasn't a Slytherin for nothing.

"Black should take any chance to belittle us, as he would have before," Alyssa said, thinking back to how Sirius had acted previously. _Dear Merlin, that was only a few days ago; it seems like it was longer than that. _"Call us snakes, insult our ability to care for Harry, threaten to drown us in a cauldron."

Sirius scowled. "I acted like an arse."

"You did," Severus conceded, "But you're changing, for the better."

"What will I have to do?" Remus asked. He was loathe to insult Alyssa, even if it was necessary.

"You always tried to keep the peace after we left school, so continue to do that," Severus said, debating on if Remus's short temper around Dumbledore could be attributed to the full moon.

"When we look like we're in danger of hexing each other, step in. Otherwise, you can probably get away with not saying much," Alyssa said calmly, "But you shouldn't mention the Wolfsbane. I think Dumbledore believes we stopped speaking entirely after the 'incident' a few days ago."

Sirius looked down for a moment. He still couldn't believe that he acted like such an idiot. A thought struck him.

"You're supposed to insult us too," he said, looking from Alyssa to Severus, "Call me mutt and tell me to go fetch or whatever. Threaten me for mentioning Harry after what I did."

"Sirius is right," Remus said, focusing more on Alyssa than Severus, "You can't ignore our insults, you have to return them. Insult me, call me wolf, and mock my shabby clothes."

"Only if you promise to take none of it to heart," Alyssa said, knowing that Remus's self-confidence was as fragile as her own. "We will sneer and mock you all you wish, but it will be an act."

Remus nodded, feeling slightly reassured. He knew it was necessary, but it still hurt to think of reasons for Alyssa to insult him. It made him feel like he didn't deserve her._ Stop it,_ he scolded himself, _it's an act. You can put up with Alyssa acting cold and indifferent for a few hours, right?_

"Did you notice any changes with you transformation last night?" Severus asked, changing the topic to try to bring Remus out of his self-doubt. He was also curious about the effects of the newer version of the potion, as Remus was the first werewolf to use it.

Remus was grateful for the change in topic, and thought for several minutes before responding.

"I still felt horrible during the change," he said, thinking back, "But afterwards, it seemed like I was more in control than normal. I can always feel the wolf at the back of my mind with the potion, but last night it was more subdued. I was even able to sleep for a few hours. Why do you ask Severus?"

Both Snapes smirked.

"Because the improved Wolfsbane potion we have been working on was the one you drank last night," Alyssa answered before her brother could. "I couldn't tell you when I gave you the potion because that might make you think there was an improvement if there wasn't one."

"You improved the Wolfsbane potion?" Remus asked, slightly awed. _That potion is difficult enough to brew, but to improve it…_

Before Severus could answer, Harry came over. He had been listening to what the adults were saying, and while most of it was over his head, one thing stood out.

"Moony sick?" he questioned, gazing up at Remus inquisitively.

"I was," Remus said, ruffling Harry's hair a little, "But your Papa and Auntie's potion helped."

"Me make pushin for Moony?" Harry asked, giving his Papa puppy dog eyes.

"When you're older son. Wolfsbane is difficult to brew," Severus said. Seeing the pleading look on Harry's face, he added, "Why don't you make Remus another potion? Something to work with the one we already gave him?"

"K," Harry said happily, "Hissy help."

Severus summoned the potions kit from Harry's room and gave it to him. Harry immediately set to work, adding different colored vials and mixing diligently.

Severus smiled when he saw how happy Harry looked playing with his potions, but he was also worried. _He's acting more like Lyssa and me than he is Lily and Potter. Black mentioned that he had a toy broomstick, but he's never asked to fly. Is he acting differently because of us, or because of their murder?_

While Severus was worrying, Harry was brewing. He couldn't remember making potions before, but he liked it now. Everything from before he went to live with Papa and Aunt Lyss was kinda fuzzy, and it made his head hurt to think about it. Instead of thinking about the past, he focused on his potion.

The adults continued plotting on how to fool Albus until it was time for them to leave, at which point, Harry presented Remus with his potion. Remus cheerfully drank the potion, which tasted like peppermint and chocolate, and thanked Harry for his help. He and Sirius then apparated away, ready to face the lying, manipulative old man who was regarded as the main warrior for the Light.

* * *

A/N: Papa pwaying wif Padfoot= Papa is playing with Padfoot. Moony sick?= Is Moony sick? Me make pushin for Moony?= Can I make a potion for Moony?


	23. Insults and a Surprise

The walk from the gates to the Headmaster's office was silent after they had obtained the password from Filch, who let them in.

Sirius was thinking about the plan to fool Dumbledore. He would be receiving the majority of the insults from both Snapes, but he wasn't worried. He had been fighting with Alyssa and Severus for years and was able to ignore whatever insults were thrown his way, as well as retaliate with his own. His main concern was Remus. _He seems less self-conscious around Alyssa, but if she insults him today it could send him back to square one._

Remus was thinking about Alyssa. The walk, their kiss, and their date tonight. Worrying about what to cook for Alyssa helped to distract him from his anger at Albus. _I could make hibachi. I doubt she's ever had that before, so it would be something different. It's not too expensive to make, and I can transfigure the stove to cook it. I hope she likes Japanese._

* * *

Giving the gargoyle the password (jellybeans), both men went up the spiral staircase, going over in their heads the last piece of advice Alyssa had given them before they apparated. _He might try to test your loyalty to him by using Legilimency. Neither of us has had time to teach you Occlumency yet, so you'll have to improvise. Don't look directly into his eyes. Look behind him, or off to the side, but don't look directly into his eyes._

"Come in," Albus called cheerfully as Sirius knocked on the door.

Both men entered, greeting the Headmaster and declining the offer of a lemon drop. Remus immediately turned his back on Albus to go pet Fawkes, as he always paid special attention to the phoenix. Sirius dropped into a chair in front of the desk, propping his feet on the footstool he summoned from its place by the fireplace and putting his hands behind his head.

"So, Albus," Sirius said, looking perfectly relaxed and at ease, "What did those sneaky snakes do this time? Did some of the grease from their hair get on your important papers?"

Albus laughed, causing Remus to bite back a growl. Sirius threw him a warning look, which Remus saw out of the corner of his eye, and Albus missed completely as he was choosing a lemon drop.

"No, Sirius, they did something much more serious," Albus said, popping the candy into his mouth. "They set a basilisk on me."

"What?" Sirius and Remus cried, anger coloring their tones. Albus was pleased to see that he was able to cause the mild-mannered Remus Lupin to react so vehemently. If he had known that the anger was directed at him, rather than the Snapes, he would have been less pleased.

"Oh yes. I ordered them to kill the beast, as it is clearly a danger to the school. They refused, and proceeded to attempt to convince me that the beast was harmless."

"As if any Slytherin is harmless," Sirius spat, even while he was considering throttling Dumbledore._ Lies and half-truths, the sneaky conniving old bugger._

"Exactly my point, my boy," Albus said, his blue eyes twinkling. "They have asked for me to meet with them in the beast's lair, and I wished to have two of those loyal to me, in an attempt to convince them of the error of their ways."

Remus turned, sneering as he said, "Why would they change their minds? We're talking about the Snapes for Merlin's sake."

Albus noted with satisfaction that Remus seemed to have an exceptionally short temper this morning. _Perfect. He is still on edge from the transformation last night, and that makes him irritable._

Before Albus could comment on Remus's statement, the Floo flared and first Severus, then Alyssa stepped out of the fireplace, sneers firmly in place.

"Well, well," Severus drawled as he calmly brushed some soot from his black robes, "What have we here? A mutt and a wolf, what company you keep."

Sirius growled. "Better than being around a greasy Death Eater like you."

Alyssa drew her wand and pointed it at Sirius. "I think this dog needs a muzzle, he is barking entirely too much."

Sirius and Severus drew their wands at the same time, so now Sirius had two wands leveled at him while he moved his between the two, as if deciding on who was the greater threat.

"What, you two slimy snakes can't take me on alone so you go two on one? I should've know you were cowards," Sirius jeered.

"We are merely preparing to fight as you and your little friends did while we were in school," Alyssa replied, the look on her face saying that she wanted nothing more than to hex Sirius into oblivion. "Could we get on with this meeting Dumbledore? I have more important things to do than to waste time teaching the mutt some manners."

"Very well," Albus said, rising from behind his desk, "But you must lower your wands. Remus and Sirius are my guests, and I will not allow you to harm them over some petty jealousy."

"Jealousy?" Alyssa spat, her obsidian eyes flashing, "You call fearing for your life after being nearly decapitated by a werewolf petty jealousy?"

While the statement made the right impression on Albus, it made the wrong one on Remus. She could see, before he quickly turned away, the tears sparkling in his eyes. _Ah hell, now he thinks I still blame him for that. Wonderful._ Thinking quickly, Alyssa came up with a plan to reassure Remus with Albus being none the wiser.

"I am going to go ahead, to open the entrance to the Chamber and ensure that Sasha is there," Alyssa said, hoping that Albus was going to react how she hoped. She barely contained her smirk as Dumbledore played right into her trap.

"I will not have you unleashing that beast without someone responsible present. Remus, go with her to ensure that nothing happens."

As Alyssa turned to object, Severus met Sirius's eyes briefly, before flickering his gaze towards Hufflepuff's cup. Sirius caught the look, and as Alyssa gave up protesting and headed for the door, the cup was shrunk and hidden in his pocket, Albus none the wiser.

* * *

As soon as they stepped off the bottom of the spiral staircase, Alyssa spun to face Remus. Taking his face in her hands, she gave him a quick, but loving, kiss on his lips, smiling as she pulled back.

"There is very little time," Alyssa said regretfully as she stepped back, holding out her hand. She was pleased when Remus took it and pressed it to his lips, a small smile on his face. "Tonight, I am going to explain that I do not bear you any ill will over Black's foolish stunt. If we discuss nothing else, I will ensure you understand that."

Remus's smile grew slightly larger. "Thank you Alyssa."

"Don't mention it Remus," was her reply.

The rest of the walk to the Chamber was spent in companionable silence, only broken when they stood in front of the sink in the girl's bathroom inhabited by Moaning Myrtle.

"I'm going to transform," Alyssa said, as she thought about the best way to do this. "Albus will expect you to remain up here. I'm going to go down and tell Sasha that you and Sirius are on our side, but have to hide it."

"Good luck," Remus said, holding her close for a moment.

"Foolish wolf," Alyssa smiled as she stepped back, "I'm already as lucky as anybody can be, because I have you."

Before Remus could respond to that Gryffindorish statement, Alyssa transformed into Ebony and hissed, causing the sink to split, revealing the entrance to the Chamber. Without further thought, Ebony slithered down the pipe and was lost from sight.

* * *

Ebony slithered quickly to the inner chamber, knowing that she had very little time. She had roughly ten minutes before she risked their conversation being overheard. As she neared the inner chamber, Ebony heard several voices speaking, one that she was able to identify as Sasha, but the rest were foreign.

"Sasha, I need to speak with you," Ebony hissed as she entered the chamber, freezing in place as she saw the other occupants of the chamber.

Sasha was curled in the center of the chamber, her emerald scales glinting in the torchlight. On her left sat a lion, twice as large as most of his breed, with a thick tawny mane. On the other side of the lion perched an eagle, also larger than ordinary and with an air of intelligence. Beside the eagle sat a badger, somehow managing to look peaceful and hardworking even while standing still.

"The familiar's of the Founders," Ebony hissed before she transformed, turning back into Alyssa and curtsying.

Sasha seemed pleased at Alyssa's reaction, as well as a trifle amused. It pleased her to shock the sedate young woman.

"What do you need to speak to me about Alyssa?" Sasha hissed, lowing her head to Alyssa's level.

"The Headmaster is on his way down here, accompanied by my brother and two of our friends, who are pretending to hate us to trick the old man."

Sasha hissed in approval. "Finding out all you can about your enemy before you do battle. Very Slytherin young one."

Alyssa smiled, but before she could reply she noticed the other occupants of the chamber tense.

"They're coming?" she guessed, knowing their hearing was far superior to her own.

"Yes," Sasha hissed, "And now it is time for that old man to learn the consequences of disrespecting a Founder and his familiar."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for stopping it here, but I wanted to know what your reactions are to the descendants of the Founders' familiars being present to assist with Dumbledore's punishment. Any ideas for names for them?


	24. The Familiars

As she waited for the other's to join her, Alyssa reacquainted herself with the familiars.

"Greetings Androcles," Alyssa said, inclining her head towards the lion, "I trust that your pride is doing well."

"Well-spoken young one," the lion growled, moving to rub his head against Alyssa's shoulder, "It has been many moons since you and your brother last visited."

"We plan to visit again soon," Alyssa promised.

Androcles moved back to his spot beside Sasha as the eagle flew over to Alyssa, alighting on her shoulder.

"Greetings Athena," Alyssa said, stroking the bird's feathery head, "I trust that your convocation is flourishing and hope the winds are always in your favor."

"Nicely phrased youngling," the eagle cawed, preening Alyssa's hair. "I hope that you have been attentive to your studies. There is always something new for you to learn."

"I will share all I have learnt when I visit you next," Alyssa promised.

As Athena flew back to her perch, the badger shuffled over.

"Greetings Tanuki," Alyssa said, bending down to stroke the badger's rough fur, "How are the badgerlings? I find that most of them possess more patience when they are born than I have been able to teach myself."

"Every day is a new lesson in patience young one. You will learn with time," the badger said in amusement.

As Alyssa opened her mouth to respond, she heard footsteps approaching. Tanuki moved back to her place, sitting in line with the others. Alyssa stepped back, ensuring that there were 12 steps between her and the familiars, as protocol directed.

Severus was the first to approach them, standing beside his sister and bowing to the familiars in front of him.

"Greetings Androcles, Athena, and Tanuki; I trust that you and yours are well." Normally, Severus would have greeted them in the same manner Alyssa did, but it was prohibited to discuss the Glen with those who haven't been entrusted with the knowledge of its location.

The three familiars nodded, not speaking as they watched Remus and Sirius approach. Both men looked at Alyssa and Severus before bowing, ensuring that they stood several steps to the right of the Snapes, but not moving even a single step forward.

"Younglings of my house, who are you?" Androcles asked.

"I am Remus Lupin," Remus said, wondering what on Earth he had gotten himself into._ How did the lion know I am in Gryffindor?_

Androcles moved forward, sniffing Remus's hair. The man froze, wondering what he had done. _Is he going to eat me? He didn't sniff Severus like this._ Even as those thoughts were circling in his head, Remus forced himself to remain calm. He knew better than most how well predators can smell fear.

"You have the traits that Gryffindor's are proud to possess," Androcles said after he finished inspecting Remus. "Remember to have courage in all your endevors."

Remus just nodded, unsure of what was going on. Androcles moved from him to Sirius, who looked equally uneasy.

"Who are you, young lion?" Androcles asked, sniffing Sirius's hair in the same manner he did Remus's.

"Sirius Black," said Sirius, confused as hell and wondering why there was an eagle, a badger, and a lion in the Chamber of Secrets with the basilisk. _Severus and Alyssa did not mention this._

"You too are a true Gryffindor," Androcles growled, "Remember that blood does not always tell."

As Sirius nodded, Androcles went to rejoin the line. He would wait for an introduction before addressing the Headmaster.

Dumbledore was the last to approach, standing several steps behind the others. Alyssa and Severus looked at each other, quickly and silently deciding who would introduce Dumbledore and who would introduce the familiars.

Severus began. "Allow me to introduce the current Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

Dumbledore held his head up high, not bothering to bow to the familiars as the others had done. _Strike one_, Alyssa thought as she began the introductions.

"Allow me to introduce Tanuki, descendent of Melina, familiar to Helga Hufflepuff, one of the four Founders of Hogwarts." Tanuki took one step foreward, inclining her head to the witch and wizards before moving back to her place.

"Allow me to introduce Athena, descendent of Wisdom, familiar of Rowena Ravenlcaw, the second of the Founders of Hogwarts." Athena spread her wings and inclined her head.

"Allow me to introduce Androcles, descendent of Leo, familiar to Godric Gryffindor, the third Founder of Hogwarts." Androcles took a step forward and inclined his head before returning to his place.

"Lastly, allow me to introduce Sasha, mate to Slyther, familiar of Salazar Slytherin, the fourth Founder of Hogwarts." Sasha inclined her head, though her eyes were narrowed as she looked at Dumbledore.

"You're descendants of the familiars of the Founders?" Albus asked in disbelief. "Why have I never heard of you?"

_Strike two,_ Severus thought with a smirk as he took note of the displeasure on the faces of Albus's judges.

"You have never been entrusted with the knowledge of our sacred Glen," Athena said, "After all, wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure."

"It matters not that you have not heard of us," Androcles growled, "We have heard of you, and your recent misdeeds."

"Misdeeds?" Albus shouted, "I have done nothing but protect the school since I was named Headmaster."

_Strike three, _Sirius and Remus thought.

"It is not wise to anger us," Athena counseled from her perch.

"You have not been fair in your treatment of Slytherins, especially the two who are present," Tanuki added, her tone laced with disapproval.

"Because of your negligence, these two of my house were abused, sending them down a dark path," Sasha hissed angrily.

"Lies," Albus roared, angry that all of the familiars, even Androcles, seemed to be siding with the Snapes, "It is all lies. I have treated them how they deserve to be treated. Everyone from their house has gone dark."

"Do you forget that those in your house have gone down the dark path as well?" Athena asked disapprovingly.

"Regardless, their actions have nothing to do with you," Tanuki said, trying to get back on topic, "You attempted to have Sasha killed. Do you know the crime for attempting to kill a familiar of the Founders, or their mates and descendants?"

Albus shook his head, turning pale as he thought of the possibilities.

"The punishment reflects the crime committed," Sasha hissed, eyes glinting with approval. "You were negligent and allowed harm to befall two of my snakelings. As punishment, you will suffer what they suffered. In your dreams, you will live their past, feeling each memory as if you were the one living it."

Remus let a smirk cross his face momentarily. After what he learned of Alyssa's past, he knew Albus's dreams were going to be hell.

"What about them?" Albus asked, indicating Remus and Sirius. "They tormented Alyssa and Severus from the time they were eleven years old."

"They have seen the error of their ways," Tanuki said, "And have been forgiven for their past mistakes."

Albus watched as Remus moved over to Alyssa, pulling her into his embrace.

"I've been tricked," he realized with dawning horror.

"Exactly," Athena said approvingly, "They are a credit to their House."

"I suggest that you leave, before we decide on further punishment," Androcles growled, causing Albus to take a step back. When the lion roared, Albus took to his heels.

"I believe that your friends are worthy of the knowledge of our secret," Athena said as she flew out of the chamber through an exit in the ceiling.

"When you visit, you are permitted to bring them with you," Androcles agreed as he headed for the back exit, Tanuki following.

_Sasha is safe from Dumbledore. If the memories he is forced to experience are anything like the actual experiences, the old man will be out of his mind within a week, _Alyssa thought happily as she and the others bid Sasha goodbye, promising to come back by the end of the week, because that was when the egg was supposed to hatch. _Nothing about our lives is ever ordinary,_ Severus mused as they went to pick up Harry, _but it is definitely interesting._

* * *

A/N: What do you think of Dumbledore's punishment? Did the familiars act right, in regards to which House they represented?


	25. Destroying Horcruxes

"What will happen now?" Sirius asked as they went to pick up Harry.

Severus used a spell to ensure that no one, whether person, portrait, or ghost, would be able to eavesdrop on their conversation before he answered.

"Now," he drawled, "We will go retrieve my son from his babysitter, and then I think we should begin destroying the Horcruxes. We have all but one of them, and I think it best to destroy them before something else happens."

Alyssa nodded, her face grim as she asked, "You realize that even if Nagini isn't a Horcrux, then she will need to be destroyed if the Dark Lord possesses her? After all, she is his familiar, and a familiar will do anything to help their master."

"I think it would be best to worry about Nagini after we have retrieved the ring and destroyed all of the others," Severus said.

"After you destroy the Horcruxes, then Voldemort dies?" Remus asked. He noticed that Alyssa flinched as he said the name, and was about to apologize when Alyssa spoke.

"Please don't say his name," Alyssa said, looking pained as she said, "Whenever someone says his name, the Mark flares and it is rather uncomfortable." She didn't want to go into more detail than that, knowing that Remus would feel guilty for causing her pain, even if it was unintentional.

"Oh," Remus said softly, reaching for Alyssa's hand and gently squeezing it, "I'm sorry."

She smiled at him, gently returning the pressure as she said, "You didn't know."

Severus and Sirius watched the two with ill-concealed glee. After seeing Remus kissing Alyssa after they returned from their walk, and hugging her in the Chamber , both men had an idea of what had been discussed during the walk, but were dying to know for sure.

"So are the two of you really together?" Sirius asked, making Severus groan at his lack of tact. As expected, both flushed and Alyssa scowled.

"I would assume that you would have already surmised that, seeing as you were whooping like a child on Christmas morning when he kissed me."

It was Sirius's turn to flush now, causing Alyssa to smirk in triumph._ Really Sirius, you should know better_, Remus thought bemusedly.

They parted in the Entrance Hall, Severus and Sirius going to pick up Harry from Minerva, and Alyssa and Remus going back to Spinner's End to start destroying Horcruxes.

When they reappeared in Spinner's End, Alyssa and Remus quickly headed to the lab in the basement. Sirius had given Alyssa Hufflepuff's cup, and they added it to the small safe, which was already rather full with the other 3 Horcruxes.

"Which should we destroy first?" Alyssa asked, looking at the collection in front of her with no small amount of distaste. _The arrogant bastard used Dark Magic to try to cheat death; that's just wrong in so many aspects._

"Well, is there a particular order they need to be destroyed in?" Remus asked, slightly sickened by the malicious aura he sensed around the Horcruxes. He wasn't as sensitive to the taint as Alyssa or Severus, but he could sense the evil seeping out of the objects.

"Not particularly," Alyssa answered, catching Remus's sickened look. _Poor man, he's never been exposed to truly Dark Magic. Even in these past few years working for the Order, I don't think he has experienced the true evil of that madman._

Even as she pitied Remus for his naivety, she also envied him for the same reason. She had witnessed murder when she was seventeen, personally performed it a few months later. She tortured and was tortured on a daily basis. _Enough,_ she scolded herself,_ focus on destroying these cursed objects. Wallow in self-pity later._ Remus's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"The diary first then," he said, withdrawing said object from the safe on a whim.

Alyssa nodded, and then moved to the cabinet where the potions ingredients were stored. Behind a jar of lacewing flies was a vial, containing a basilisk fang. There was another hidden behind the jar of bezoars. Both Snapes figured that it would be best to store the fangs where no one could get their hands on them, just in case. The potions cabinet was warded to only allow Alyssa and Severus entry._ We'll have to change that once Remus starts on Monday,_ Alyssa mused as she withdrew one of the fangs, leaving the other in its place.

Remus laid the diary on the lab table, opening it to the middle of the book. He frowned as he stared at the empty pages. _Maybe the psychopath never wrote in it,_ Remus thought, shrugging, as he watched Alyssa take the fang out of the cabinet along the far wall. She quickly crossed the room, returning to his side and looking at the book with obvious disgust.

"I guess I'll go first," she said calmly, before her hand darted forward, the fang embedding itself deep inside the pages. A shrill shriek came from the book as she stabbed the other side too, watching as deep pools of ink flowed from the pages like black blood. "One down, three to go."

Alyssa handed Remus the fang, carefully so that he didn't accidently stab himself, and moved back to the safe, removing the locket this time.

"I have to open it before you stab it," Alyssa said, sensing the magic within, "As soon as I open it, a mist will emerge. It will be a few seconds before it coalesces into a recognizable form, but I advise you to stab it before that happens, otherwise the locket will try to sway your allegiances."

Remus nodded, gripping the fang tightly in his hand. Alyssa set the locket on the table beside the diary and stepped back. She hissed something that made no sense at all to the werewolf, and the locket opened. As the mist started to rise, he moved forward and stabbed the locket, once on each side. The same awful shrieking that had accompanied the death of the diary played out as the locket died. Alyssa nodded approvingly.

"Two gone, two left, and one left to retrieve," she said with satisfaction, "Unless you count the blasted snake too, because I have a feeling we're going to be facing her as well."

"Which one next?" Remus asked, looking at the two dead Dark objects and feeling a small amount of pride that he had killed part of Voldemort's soul, making it that much harder for the murderer to return.

"What about the cup?" Sirius asked as he entered the lab, having just arrived with Harry and Severus, the latter going to put the former down for his nap.

"Be my guest Black," Alyssa said, retrieving the cup from the safe and placing it beside the locket on the table and motioning for Remus to hand Sirius the fang.

"You can call me Sirius you know," Sirius said as he took the fang from Remus, gripping it tightly as he approached the lab table.

"I know Black," she replied, smirking, "Now stab the cup already."

"Yes ma'am ," Sirius muttered, proceeding to stab the cup with the fang, which he promptly dropped as the shrieking started. "Why's it doing that?"

"You just killed it Black," Alyssa said, motioning to the now silent artifact, "It wasn't happy about that fact."

Remus laughed at the look on Sirus's face, causing the other man to growl. "Now all that's left is the diadem," he said, trying to get back on topic before Alyssa and Sirius started arguing.

Alyssa retrieved the last Horcrux that was in their possession and placed it on the table with its fellows. "Who wants to do the honors?"

"I will," Severus said, coming through the door. Sirius wordlessly handed him the fang and gestured towards the relic. He stabbed the fang into the center of the crown, ignoring the shrill shriek that started seconds after. Looking at the objects gathered on the table, he let a small smile cross his face. "All but one is destroyed. As soon as we destroy the last Horcux, we destroy any chance the Dark Lord has of coming back to life."

"We also don't know if the Dark Lord is currently possessing his familiar, so we may have to fight Nagini as well," Alyssa cautioned.

"Killjoy," Sirius muttered, causing the others to roll their eyes.

"The question is, would it be better to go and retrieve the artifact now, or wait until tomorrow," Severus asked.

"Remus and I could go now," Alyssa said, "That way two people would be around to watch Harry in case Dumbledore tries something, and two people would retrieve the Horcrux."

"Do you think two people are necessary to retrieve one little ring?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, because who knows what kind of traps the Dark Lord could have set to guard the ring," Alyssa said, barely concealing another eye roll. _Really Black, why else would I suggest Remus accompany me?_

"Make sense," Remus said calmly, looking forward to spending more time with Alyssa, but also worried that they wouldn't be back in time for him to start cooking the hibachi.

"We'll set out now?" Alyssa asked, taking Remus's hand in her own at his nod. "I have the location from my vision, Dumbledore visited it."

She disapperated them both away, leaving Severus and Sirius to clear away the remains of the Horcruxes._ They're finally gone,_ Severus thought,_ now all that's left is to destroy the ring after Lyssa and the wolf bring it back. Simple._ Regardless of what he told himself, Severus had a feeling that this last Horcrux wouldn't go without a fight.


	26. The Ring

Alyssa and Remus walked hand in hand up the path, if you could call it that, to the Gaunt house.

"You know," Remus drawled as they approached the door of the shack, "I didn't expect to be hunting Horcruxes a few hours before our first date."

Alyssa smiled as she drew her wand, planting a kiss on Remus's lips as she said, "You are dating a Slytherin love, expect the unexpected." That caused Remus to laugh as he kissed her back, groaning as she regretfully pulled away after a few minutes. "Patience is a virtue Remus."

He said nothing, opting instead to open the door to the shack and enter, his wand providing light to see. Alyssa entered a moment later, taking in the run down room with distaste. The walls were rotten and covered with grime, looking like a strong wind would knock them over. The roof was littered with holes and seemed to be one storm away from collapse. There was a rickety table covered with dirt and what looked like rotting food on it, with an equally disgusting chair pulled up to it. Remus took no notice of the rest of the room as he approached the table, wrinkling his nose at the smell. _Sometimes an enhanced sense of smell is a bad thing. _ On the table, amid the grime, was a clunky looking gold ring with a black stone, the object they were looking for. He was about to pick it up when Alyssa knock his hand out of the way.

"What…" Remus started, but stopped as Alyssa withdrew the basilisk fang from its vial in her robe pocket. She quickly stabbed the ring with it, making sure not to touch the ring at all. After the shrieking stopped, Alyssa turned to look at Remus.

"There was a curse on the ring, remember?" she asked as she replaced the fang into its container.

Remus blushed, he hadn't remembered.

"Pity that you remembered, otherwise there would be one less half-breed running around," a hissing voice said from behind them.

Whirling around, Alyssa and Remus watched as Nagini slithered from the shadows. The voice hadn't spoken in parseltongue however, so they were able to figure out who was controlling the snake.

"Voldemort," Alyssa hissed, ignoring the pain in her Mark as she glared at the snake and raised her wand.

"So the little half-blood traitor remembers me," Voldemort hissed. He was possessing his familiar to survive, as he had felt the destruction of his Horcruxes more acutely in his ethereal form than he would have if he had a body.

"You're a half-blood as well, in case you'd forgotten, Oh Great and Powerful Dark Lord," Alyssa sneered, sketching a mocking curtsy to the snake.

"Why you insolent…" Voldemort hissed, attempting to bite Alyssa and bouncing off of her shield charm.

Remus threw a blasting curse at the snake, but missed as it slithered away. Instead, his curse hit the floor, causing the rickety shack to tremble.

"Remus, run," Alyssa said, turning to flee from the house that was shaking like a leaf in a gale. She grabbed Remus's arm, pushing him in front of her because he was still trying to get Nagini/Voldemort, to kill Voldemort once and for all. "There'll be another chance, just move."

Remus obliged, running towards the door, Alyssa on his heels. "The whole place is going come down," Remus said as he neared the door.

Instead of acceptance, he heard a gasp of pain from the witch behind him. Remus whirled, wand raised, to see Alyssa collapse, venom from the bite on her ankle making her lose consciousness. Just as the snake prepared for another strike, Remus cast _Incendio_, putting as much force as he could behind the spell. Nagini went up in flames, and Voldemort's last tie to life was severed. He hurried to Alyssa's side, picking her up as gently as possible.

"Alyssa, can you hear me? Wake up, please. Open your eyes," Remus begged as he ran from the house with his love in his arms. They made it a dozen paces before the house collapsed, but Remus barely spared it a glance. Alyssa had been poisoned and was unconscious. Concentrating, he apparated them both back to Spinner's End, where he hope Severus would have an anti-venom strong enough to combat Nagini's bite.

* * *

In Spinner's End, Severus explained to Sirius about the Founders' Glen, where the descendants of the familiars of the Founders of Hogwarts lived.

"It is split into four sections, even though only three are currently in use," Severus said, describing the pride of lions, nesting eagles, and burrowing badgers. "Very few have ever learned the way there, and Alyssa and I are the only ones alive today."

"How did you learn about it Severus," Sirius asked curiously.

"When we went back to Hogwarts as teachers last year, we went searching in the forest for potions ingredients," Severus explained, "While we were there, Alyssa thought she heard an animal crying out in pain. We found the beast after a bit of searching, and it turned out to be a badger. Not Tanuki, one of the younger ones had wandered away from the Glen and had gotten mauled by one of the creatures in the forest. After we'd healed him, he led us back to the Glen where Tanuki thanked us for saving her son. We visited the other sections with their permission, but it has been a few months since we visited last."

"Wow, you snakes really get around," Sirius said teasingly.

Severus just smirked and said, "I've wondered how you and your friends never discovered it while you took Lupin on his monthly romp of the grounds."

Sirius flushed. "You knew about that?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Of course I knew. Lyssa and I had discovered Lupin was a werewolf by the end of first year. We went to the Shrieking Shack that night hoping that if two of the students were almost injured, then the Headmaster would see what you and your friends were doing, endangering students' lives by letting a werewolf loose on the grounds."

Sirius winced. "Not really our brightest moment."

"Nor ours if I'm perfectly honest," Severus said, a little reluctantly, "We should have just told Dumbledore what you were doing. He wouldn't have listened regardless, but we wouldn't have nearly been bitten."

"How did you avoid getting bitten anyway?" Sirius asked curiously, "Prongs pulled you back out of the tunnel, but you had gotten a ways in. I thought Moony was going to have you two for a midnight snack."

"Shield charms," Severus said calmly, "Both Alyssa and I cast Protego, and the force behind the charm was enough to send Lupin flying a few feet. Potter helped us out of the tunnel, but his part was overdramatized by Dumbledore."

Sirius chuckled. "Yeah, I remember Prongs said…"

What Prongs said was left unsaid for the moment as Remus apperated into the living room, carrying a very pale and unconscious Alyssa Snape in his arms.

Severus was on his feet in an instant. "What happened?" he asked, already pointing his wand at his sister to run a scan.

"Nagini bit her," Remus said, his face nearly as pale as Alyssa's from worry, "She was bitten once at least."

Severus swore, his wand revealing the high level of poison coursing through his sister's body. "Once would be enough; that blasted snake is almost as bad as a basilisk. We don't have an anti-venom strong enough for Nagini's poison. Floo to St. Mungo's, Sirius go with him. I'll wake up Harry and meet the two of you there."

Sirius grabbed Remus's arm tightly, then the three of them disappeared, leaving the Potions Master to try to calm down before he woke up Harry. _Dear Merlin, what will happen to Lyssa? Don't think like that, you need to calm down, the last thing you want to do is frighten Harry. I just hope Lyssa makes it; too many dear to me have died already._

* * *

A/N: So, suggestions? Currently, I have two ideas on how to proceed, but I'll listen to suggestions. Should Alyssa live? Or should she die because of Nagini? It's not as black and white as it seems, good and bad can come out of both choices. And no, I wasn't planning to have her get bitten, but she didn't run fast enough. Her self-preservation instincts took a vacation when she saved Remus instead of herself.


	27. The Choices

Harry was just waking up when Severus entered his room.

"Papa," he said, smiling happily even as he noticed that Severus looked sad.

"Did you have a nice nap Harry?" Severus asked, forcing a smile on his face as he took Harry out of his crib and held him close.

_Papa's sad,_ Harry thought, seeing the sadness in Severus's eyes. "Pway pushins wif Papa an Aunt Lyssa?" he asked, trying to think of something that would make his Papa happy.

Severus's breath caught in his throat as he looked into the hopeful green eyes. _How do I tell him that Alyssa's ill, that she could die?_ "Harry," he said gently, "Alyssa's not here right now."

"Back soon?" Harry asked, wondering if that was why his Papa was sad.

"She's sick Harry," Severus said cautiously, "We're going to visit her in a few minutes."

"Be better soon?" Harry asked, sincerely hoping that the answer would be yes. Aunt Lyssa was nice, and she helped him make Papa smile.

Severus got Harry ready to go as he answered his son's question. "I hope so."

* * *

As soon as Sirius stepped out of the Floo, dragging a numb Remus behind him, he started yelling for a Healer. "We need a Healer now! My friend got bitten by a venomous snake!"

There was a flurry of movement as three blue-robed Healers surrounded the two wizards and the unconscious witch.

"Place her on the stretcher sir. How long has she been unconscious?" asked the first Healer to reach them. Her shoulder length brown hair was streaked with silver and pulled up in a ponytail. Her green eyes showed compassion and professionalism at the same time.

Sirius prodded Remus when he didn't answer, too busy watching what the Healers were doing to Alyssa as they began to move.

"About five minutes," he said after a moment, his voice rough, "The house was collapsing and we had to get out. She was right behind me, or I thought she was until I heard her gasp in pain. I turned and saw the snake bite her; it might have been the second time. She collapsed a second later."

As he was describing this, the Healers were hurrying up the corridor, the stretcher carrying Alyssa floating between them. The Healer who asked the question nodded, not taking her eyes off her wand as it told her the results of her scan. Her face was grim as they moved Alyssa from the stretcher to a bed in one of the wards. Remus and Sirius tried to follow them, but she held them back.

"They need quiet as well as space to work and you need to know what she's up against. Are you family?"

"We're friends of the family," Sirius said, looking at the Healer's nametag; Healer Serenity Nightingale. "Her brother will be here soon, he had to wake his son up from his nap. Healer Nightingale, other than Severus and Harry, Remus is all the family she has."

"What about you?" Healer Nightingale asked curiously.

"She's like a sister to me now, even though we didn't always get along," Sirius answered, meaning every word.

"I have to wait for her brother, I'm sorry. When he arrives, I will update him and if he chooses then you will know as well," the Healer replied before going back into Alyssa's room.

* * *

It seemed to take forever for Severus to arrive, even though it only was fifteen minutes.

"How is she?" was the first thing out of his mouth as he and Harry approached.

"They won't tell us anything because we aren't her family," Remus growled in frustration, not stopping his agitated pacing.

"The Healer said that she would talk to you when you got here," Sirius added, only a little more calm than his friend.

Healer Nightingale appeared before Severus could asked where she was.

"Hello, I am Healer Serenity Nightingale. I assume you are Severus?"

"Yes," Severus said, keeping his voice steady with effort. He had to be calm for Harry. "How is my sister?"

Healer Nightingale frowned, her face grim. "Not very good I'm afraid. The snake's fangs punctured the posterior tibial artery, which is the largest artery in the ankle. This is obviously bad, as it ensured that the venom spread throughout the body at an alarming rate. We have given her the strongest anti-venoms that we have, but they aren't having the desired effect. She has yet to regain consciousness, and shows no signs that she will be able to do so on her own."

The Healer took a deep breath before continuing._ They need to know everything._ "The venom has begun to eat away at many of her internal organs. If we are able to rid her body of the poison, which we have not been able to do thus far, then there still will be internal damage that even magic cannot heal. If she does live, and I am being extremely optimistic here, then she will have problems eating, breathing, heart problems…I could go on. Frankly, it is a miracle she has lasted this long. We need to know if you wish to have us attempt to wake her up, so you can inform her of what is going on. Be warned, she will be in extreme pain, far too high to be managed with any pain reliever, and could possibly slip into a coma or go insane." The Healer looked at each of the adults before focusing on Severus, waiting for his answer.

* * *

Severus's mind was spinning; what should he choose? It seemed as though Alyssa was damned if he did and damned if he didn't. _I want to talk to her, to ask her what she wants, but is it right to cause her so much pain? She's suffered the Cruciartus and our father's fists, but will this pain be too much?_

* * *

Remus wanted to rage about the unfairness of it all, wanted to run as far from the hospital as he could, running far enough that all of this became a bad dream. He couldn't do either though; he couldn't leave Alyssa now, even though he felt his heart shattering as he heard her fate._ I want to talk to her, to tell her that she has to live, but will the pain be too much? I'd die if she did, but it telling her that could kill her._

* * *

Sirius's mind wasn't any more settled than the others. He felt like screaming. After everything that had happened, Alyssa was going to die because of Voldemort and his damn snake._ This can't be happening; it's just a horrible dream. It has to be._

* * *

Harry was confused. The Healer's words didn't make much sense to him, but one thing stood out._ Will Aunty sleep like Mama and Daddy? The bad man made them fall asleep and they didn't wake up. I want Aunty to wake up, I want play with her again._

* * *

"Well Mr. Snape," Healer Nightingale prompted, "What is your decision?"

A/N: Well, should they wake her up? Or will the threat of madness be too much? Whether she wakes up or not is a different question than if she will live or not. Will she be able to fight of the venom, and if she does, will she be able to deal with the health problems? Or will the others discover a way to heal her? On another note, Seraphina and Nyx are tied in the poll for Sasha's daughter's name. Though they aren't the only ones I am considering, they are in my top three, along with Jade. I have also had someone suggest Hissy.


	28. Talking to Alyssa

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I honestly wasn't sure how I wanted the story to go, but now I have a good idea. Enjoy the update that many of you are anticipating.

* * *

Severus sighed; there really was no good answer. "I want you to wake her up, only if you allow us to go in when you do." Even as he said that, he realized that someone would have to wait outside with Harry. _Alyssa could go insane, or she could scream the bloody building down. Harry doesn't need to see that, not now._

"Only two visitors are allowed at one time," Healer Nightingale said promptly, looking between the wizards, as though asking who was going to go.

"Severus, you and Remus go," Sirius said, "I'll watch Harry." He knew that they had the most at stake. _Severus would lose his sister, his only family besides Harry. Remus would lose his love, his reason to keep living._

Severus nodded, handing Harry over to 'Padfoot' after a quick hug and a whispered, "I'll be back in a minute." Then, he and Remus followed Healer Nightingale into the room.

"She's due for her next batch of anti-venoms in half an hour," the Healer calmly said as they approached the bed where Alyssa lay, unmoving and paler than death. "She can only have so many at once, otherwise her heart will stop." When Remus and Severus were standing beside the bed, she pointed her wand at Alyssa, saying, "Ennervate."

Alyssa's eyes flew open as she began to writhe in pain. To her, it felt as though she was under a dozen Cruciartus curses at once. It was pain beyond any she had felt before, and all she wanted was to go back into the dark, where there was no pain, only a peaceful sleep; only this time she would stay forever. Trouble was, there was something preventing her from going back._ Severus, Harry, Remus, Sirius,_ she thought, even as her mind was exploding in pain, _they need me, at least Remus, Severus, and Harry do. I can't go back, it would devastate them._

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she gasped for the breath that the pain was stealing. She could see two people by her bedside, two of her reasons for not slipping into the pain-free realm forever. "Severus," she gasped, "Remus."

Both men moved closer. "Yes Lyss?" Severus asked softly.

Alyssa opened her mouth to speak, but before she could get a word out she froze, eyes glassing over and all movement ceasing. Severus knew that look very well; he had seen it dozens of times since childhood. Alyssa was getting a vision. Healer Nightingale moved forward, thinking something was wrong, but Severus stopped her in her tracks.

"There is nothing wrong with Alyssa. She has these moments every once in a while, always has. She will come back to herself in a few minutes."

True to Severus's word, it was scarcely two minutes after the vision started that it was over, and Alyssa was once more at the mercy of the pain.

"Can you leave us in private please? There are many things we need to discuss," Severus said, fixing Healer Nightingale with a look that said 'no' was clearly not an option. The Healer seemed to recognize that look, as she left without another word. As soon as the door closed, Alyssa started speaking.

"Book on my nightstand," Alyssa gasped, "From Salazar Slytherin's library. Rare anti-venom instructions inside. Don't take Harry. Dumbledore will get him if you do."

"This was all in your vision?" Remus asked in confusion, even as his heart leapt to see Alyssa awake and sane.

"In…a sense," Alyssa said, trying to stop the tears streaming down her face while keeping herself from screaming bloody murder._ Tears solve nothing, and all screaming will do is get you sedated, and you don't want that._ She knew if they forced her to sleep, she would lose the fragile grip she had on life. "I saw…my death. Vision changed when I remembered the book. Then it showed you, getting the ingredients…and losing Harry to him."

"Him?" Severus questioned, trying to give his sister something besides the pain to think of as well as get information. He conjured a handkerchief and wiped away the tears, which were slowing._ Maybe the pain is getting more bearable,_ Severus thought, though he doubted it._ More likely, Alyssa doesn't want to cry._

"Dumbledore," Alyssa said, trying to keep still. Writhing wasted energy, which she needed to hang on until Severus could brew the potion. "Two of you go…get the ingredients and brew the potion. The other should stay here…he'll never look for Harry here."

"How is it even when you are half-dead, you still make perfect sense?" Severus questioned lightly, even as he thought about who would do what. _Why am I even thinking about it when I know the answer? Remus is better at potions than Sirius, and he wouldn't be able to stand being left behind while others attempt to save Alyssa's life._

Alyssa gave him a weak smile, before her face was wiped carefully blank. She was Occluding, trying to put the pain behind her barriers so that it couldn't affect her as much. It would still be there, but it was more manageable. "Go quickly, time is of the essence."

Remus moved forward, lightly brushing his lips against Alyssa's for a moment. "We'll cure you," he promised, "No matter what."

Alyssa gave him a weak smile. Severus reached for her hand, squeezing it gently. "We'll be back as soon as possible," he said as she lightly squeezed his fingers in return. It worried him how weak she was, but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind. "Do you want Sirius and Harry to come in with you while we go make this potion?"

Alyssa nodded, knowing that if there were people she cared about around her, she would be less likely to want to slip away forever. She was still self-conscious and full of self-doubt, but she had a reason to fight with her family around her.

Severus and Remus left the room, explaining everything to Sirius quickly. He agreed to stay with Alyssa and Harry, as he knew how the others were feeling. _They want to go and make this cure, to be actively fighting the thing that is nearly killing Alyssa. I would love to join them, but that won't work._

"C'mon pup," he said to Harry as Severus and Remus said goodbye to them both and apparated back to Spinner's End to get started on the cure, "Let's go and see what Alyssa's up to."

Harry nodded excitedly; he wanted to see his aunt, even though he had a feeling that she was going to be ok.

* * *

They landed in the living room once again. Severus took off towards the stairs, Remus following on his heels. Opening the door to Alyssa's room, Severus immediately crossed to the nightstand, where the book Alyssa had told them about was laying, a bookmark in the pages. Remus waited by the door for a moment before he too entered the room. _This isn't exactly what I imagined when I thought about reasons for Alyssa to let me in her room,_ Remus thought grimly as Severus picked up the book and opened it to the marked page. He read began to read, with Remus looking over his shoulder.

**Universal Anti-venom**

**This anti-venom is more potent than any other invented. It is guaranteed to heal a victim from any type of snake venom, even basilisk venom if administered quickly enough. It will take two days to clean all of the poison from the system, more if there is extensive damage to be repaired. Be warned that this can only be used in life or death situations.**

**Add the ingredients listed below in a silver cauldron filled half-way with pure water, stirring thirteen times clockwise every fifteen minutes for two hours. Let sit for thirty minutes, then decant, or administer if necessary. **

**Ingredients:**

**2 feather's from Ravenclaw's eagle**

**A tuft of fur from the mane of Gryffindor's lion**

**3 hairs from the tail of Hufflepuff's badger**

**6 scales from Slytherin's serpent**

**2 drops of blood, each, from two members of the victim's family**

**1 tear from each of the animals listed above, including the humans**.

"It looks like we will be going to the Glen," Severus said as he finished reading.

"Yes, but how will we get into Hogwarts to get there?" Remus asked.

"Through the gate, of course," said Severus, ever the Slytherin he already had a plan.

* * *

"Hey Alyssa," Sirius said as he and Harry entered her room, "I figured you'd go stir crazy staring at four walls with nothing to do, so we decided to come visit."

Alyssa managed a smile, even though it was slightly strained.

Harry was holding Sirius's hand, not sure if it was ok to go to his Aunty, but when she smiled he couldn't stay back any longer.

"Aunt Lyss," he cried, pulling free from Sirius and running to her side, "You waked up!"

Alyssa stroked his hair with one paler the usual hand, carding his hair the way she always did; he started crying, so happy that she was awake, that she wouldn't sleep forever like his mama and daddy.

"Sirius," Alyssa said, motioning with her free hand and hiding a wince. The pain wasn't gone, not by a long shot, but she had to be strong for Harry. Sirius moved forward, picking up Harry easily and sitting him on the edge of the bed. He immediately moved, snuggling close to Alyssa's side while she carded her hand through his hair.

Closing her eyes, she prayed that Severus and Remus would make it. She already felt an unnatural chill creeping up her body, and there were shadows moving in the corner; shadows that looked familiar, too familiar. _Hurry you two. I don't know how long I can cheat death before he comes to collect his due._

* * *

A/N: Will they be able to make the potion, or will Dumbledore hurt them one final time? Will they be able to get to Alyssa in time? Also, even though Slytherin wrote the book, it still says scales from Slytherin's serpent because he wanted other people to be able to make the potion if necessary, even if they didn't know it was his book. Who or what are the shadows that Alyssa sees moving? Will anyone else be able to see them?


	29. Shadows

A/N: This is mostly Alyssa/Harry, and Alyssa's trials with the shadows. Will she give in to them?

* * *

Following Severus's lead, Remus disapparated outside the gates of Hogwarts.

"What now? I doubt the gates will still open for you now that you're not a teacher," Remus pointed out as he watched Severus look around.

"Now, we call for Hagrid," Severus said calmly, drawing his wand. "Albus won't have told him what happened yet, so we will be able to ask him to let us in."

Severus conjured his patronus, sending it to the groundskeeper with a message stating that he had gone to Hogsmede earlier in the day and was now unable to return to the castle as the gates were locked.

"I hope this works," Remus murmured as he watched the silver doe gracefully gallop away.

"It has too," Severus murmured, "We have no other option."

Five minutes passed; five excruciatingly long, torturously slow minutes. Both men were worried, hoping that Alyssa would be able to hold on until they were able to collect all of the ingredients and brew the potion. Finally Hagrid approached the gate.

"Sorry fer not comin' sooner Professor," Hagrid said as he approached the gate and let the two men enter, "I was in the fores' talkin' ter Aragog. Where's Lyssa?"

"She was working on a potion," Severus said smoothly as he entered the grounds, "And we are running low on some necessary ingredients for our stores. I went to Hogsmede to buy some of them, but others are more potent when they are gathered fresh. Lupin volunteered to help me gather them, as he was not doing anything else.

Remus did his best to keep from gaping as he walked with Severus and Hagrid across the grounds. _Merlin, I know he was a spy and all, but I know the reason we're here and I still almost believed his lie._

"Tha's nice professor, I always said you an Lyssa an the Marauders coulda been friends in school if yeh tried," Hagrid said, practically beaming.

"Yes," Severus replied with a grim smile, "Now if you'll excuse us Hagrid, time is of the essence."

Hagrid just nodded, watching from the door of his hut as the two men disappeared into the forest. _'s nice ter see the professor wit' some friends,_ Hagrid thought as he scratched Fang's head contentedly.

* * *

Sirius was sitting beside Alyssa's bed at St. Mungo's talking to her and trying to get her mind off of the pain he knew she had to be in. "So, how does it work that a snake if affecting you this badly?" Sirius teased, "Won't your venom act like an anti-venom?"

Alyssa smirked. "Tell me Black, if you get bit by another dog, would you get rabies?"

Sirius let out his usual bark-like laugh. _Hurt or not, she hasn't lost her touch._

Alyssa smiled slightly, even though it was the last thing she wanted to do. She felt horrible, like death warmed over. She couldn't shake the chill that clung to her bones, no matter how many blankets were heaped upon her thin frame. The shadows in the corner moved restlessly, getting more pronounced as time passed.

_You should not have returned seer,_ they hissed, and she knew Sirius couldn't see or hear them. _You belong with us now._

She shook her head, doing her best to ignore the voices that clamored more incessantly with the passage of time. It was getting harder to block the worst of the pain, but she held on. Looking at the clock to distract herself from the whispering voices, she realized how late it was. _Time for dinner, at least for Sirius and Harry; I know I should eat as well, but I doubt I could._

"Sirius, why don't you go to the café to get some food for you and Harry," she suggested, looking at the little boy who was still nestled close to her side, not moving or speaking much but still looking content.

"Will you be ok alone?" Sirius asked worriedly. _What if I leave and she goes into a coma, or worse?_

"I'll be fine," she replied, with more confidence than she felt, "Besides, I won't be alone. Harry will still be here, right Harry?"

"Yep, me an Hissy," he said, stroking his toy snake. Harry didn't want to leave his aunt, not now. He could see the shadows in the corner and hear them calling to her. _She won't go,_ he thought defiantly, _Aunt Lyss is staying here._

Alyssa smiled. "See Sirius, I'll be perfectly fine with my two guardians."

Sirius nodded, still a little uneasy but trusting Alyssa regardless. "I'll be back soon," he promised as he left.

As the door swung shut, the shadows seemed pleased. _See,_ they hissed,_ he doesn't care; none of them do. You're a burden, worthless. Return to us seer, your time here is done._

Alyssa closed her eyes, trying to block out the hateful words. A small movement at her side made her open her eyes and look down. Harry had moved so he was sitting up and she stared directly into his bright green eyes. She saw the simple, pure love in his eyes, and her waning determination was rallied. _You're wrong,_ she thought,_ they do care and I will do anything to keep them safe and happy. I'll endure the pain, because it will be worth it._

She noticed Harry stroking his toy snake as he lay back down beside her, and she asked the first question that came to her mind. "Would you like to have a real snake for a pet someday Harry?"

He nodded eagerly, worries about the shadows momentarily forgotten.

Alyssa smiled at his enthusiasm. "What would you name it?"

Harry thought about that. What would he name a snake?

The silence stretched, and the voices became louder. To get her mind off of them, she asked, "Do you want me to tell you a story while you think about it?" At Harry's nod, she thought back to the last book she had read, before the potions' text. _Greek myths, that should keep him interested._ One particular goddess came to her mind, even though she wasn't mentioned in very many myths in that book.

"Let me tell you about Nyx, goddess of night, mother of Sleep and Death, among others."

And so she began, weaving tales out of all the details she could remember. From Nyx, they moved to tales of Artemis, the goddess of wild things, and her twin Apollo, who was the god of truth. Harry was enraptured by the old tales, making Alyssa smile at his comments, few though they were.

"They're wike you an Papa," Harry said after she finished one of the tales of Artemis and Apollo.

Sirius's laugh sounded from the doorway, preventing Alyssa from replying. He had come in at the end of the story and heard Harry's comment.

"Harry's got a point," Sirius said, setting the tray of food down on the table that could move over the bed, allowing Alyssa and Harry to eat without straining themselves.

"Oh be quiet Black, otherwise I will have to tell the story of Orion and Sirius," Alyssa teased, cutting Harry's sandwich into bite sized pieces and handing it to him.

"You wouldn't dare," Sirius said, taking his food from the plate and worriedly noting that Alyssa didn't take anything. "C'mon Lyssa, I know this place is as boring to you as the Underworld is to Persephone in those myths you were going on about, but you can eat without having to return here."

Alyssa gave a light chuckle, causing the shadows to hiss in anger. "I know Sirius, but I'm not hungry."

That worried Sirius._ Those who don't linger need no earthly sustenance,_ he thought, remembering the second brother's love in the Tale of the Three brothers. "You should eat something, you need the energy."

Harry looked worriedly at his aunt. He had been happy when the shadows seemed angry at her laughing, but worried when they seemed happy when she wouldn't eat.

_You will come to us soon enough, you won't have the energy to fight us seer,_ they whispered.

"Eat Aunty, pwease," he begged, not wanting the voices to be right.

Alyssa looked at Harry, seeing the desperation in his eyes._ He wouldn't be that worried unless…but it's impossible, isn't it?_ "Harry, can you see the shadows in the corner? Can you hear them when they speak to me?"

He nodded, his green eyes fearful. "No leave Aunt Lyssa, pwease," he begged, "Make 'em go 'way."

Sirius was looking between the two in confusion, wondering what had happened when he was gone.

"I can't make them leave child," Alyssa said sadly, carding his hair with her hand, "They will only leave once they get what they came for or if they are defeated."

"Eat," he implored once more, and Alyssa couldn't disobey. With a sigh, she took a small bite of her sandwich, causing Harry to grin. _You can't have her,_ he thought to the shadows, _she's staying here. You took mama and daddy, you can't have Aunt Lyssa too._

_Foolish boy, we will have her yet,_ they hissed back, making Harry huddle closer to Alyssa, gripping her dress tightly in his small fists.

"I am not going anywhere Harry," she said, although part of her wondered how true that would be if Severus and Remus didn't hurry. _I will hold on for as long as I can,_ she thought determinedly,_ and I won't give in without a fight._

* * *

A/N: They're wike you an Papa=They're like you and Papa, No leave Aunt Lyssa, pwease= Please don't leave Aunt Lyssa

I'm really not sure why I added the Greek myths. When I was little, if I was sick my mom would tell me stories, so I decided to do that here, except Alyssa's sick instead of Harry. Any thoughts on the shadows? Why can Harry see them, but not Sirius? Will Severus and Remus make it to the Glen and back in time?


	30. Ingedients and Surprises

Severus and Remus moved quickly through the forest.

"How long will it take to reach the Glen?" Remus asked as he followed Severus off the path and into the heart of the forest.

"Another hour if we keep up this pace," Severus replied, "Then we will reach the barrier. Once we have passed through the barrier, one of the group will come to greet us. Then we will explain why we're here and hope for the best."

"Do you think they'll help us?" Remus asked worriedly.

"We have to believe they are, because the alternative is too horrible."

Remus nodded, silently agreeing. _If we can't get the ingredients, Alyssa won't be able to do much. She'll probably have to give up potion brewing, which would kill her. She'd waste away, because she hates feeling useless. We have to make this potion._

They walked for another hour, as Severus had predicted, before he stopped.

"Put your hand on my shoulder and close your eyes Remus," Severus said, closing his eyes.

"What?" asked Remus incredulously.

"Just do it Lupin, we don't have time to argue. Put your hand on my shoulder, close your eyes and don't open them until I say you can," Severus said impatiently.

Remus complied, wondering what on Earth was going on. Severus moved forward and Remus followed, still with eyes tightly closed. Seven steps later, Severus opened his eyes and smiled.

"We're here Lupin, you can open your eyes."

Remus opened his eyes and gasped. They were standing in a clearing in the middle of the forest, and coming towards them were Androcles, Athena, Tanuki, and, surprisingly, Sasha.

"Good-day young Severus, what brings you and your companion to the Glen so soon?" Athena asked.

"We need your help," Severus said, and he began telling them the whole story, starting with what happened after they left the Chamber. Remus added his parts as well, as he was the one who was Alyssa the whole time. When both men finished, the familiars' faces were grave.

"I had hoped we would meet again in more favorable circumstances," Tanuki said, "But you have my help regardless." She moved forward, allowing Severus to pluck three hairs from her tail and place them in a vial. Androcles moved next, allowing Remus to cut off a small tuft of fur from his mane and place it in another vial. Then came Athena, and she perched on Severus's shoulder as she removed two feathers from her wings and placed them into the vial Severus held out. Sasha moved last, lowering her head and letting Severus remove 6 scales.

"Now you need tears, correct?" Sasha asked, her eyes still eye level with Severus's.

Both men nodded as Severus stored the vials in a pocket of his robes, pulling out four more for the tears. Each of the familiars came forward, one at a time, and shed a single tear in one of the vials.

"Thank you," Severus breathed, "Now we just have to go to St. Mungo's, then we can brew the potion."

"Why St. Mungo's?" Remus asked, unable to believe that they actually had the ingredients they needed to brew the potion.

"We have blood and tears from me," Severus explained, "But we need 2 drops of blood and a tear from Harry as well. Plus, it will give us a chance to check on Alyssa."

"You can apparate from here, though you probably remember that Severus," Athena said.

"Give Alyssa our well wishes," Tanuki said, "She has been a good friend to us."

"She is brave as any Gryffindor," Androcles said, "Many would have perished by now."

"She may have forgone her self-preservation, but she showed cunning in battle," Sasha added.

"She was wise, saving you with her wisdom," Athena said, nodding her head at Remus and making the werewolf flush with embarrassment.

Severus just nodded, then he and Remus disapparated, reappearing outside St. Mungo's.

* * *

The walk to Alyssa's room was tense, as both men were worried about what they would find. _Black would have sent his patronus to us if anything changed,_ Severus attempted to reassure himself.

Opening the door to Alyssa's room, both stopped in the doorway, frozen in fear. Sirius was asleep in the chair beside the bed, snoring faintly. Harry was sleeping curled up next to Alyssa on the bed, covered up with one of the blankets that covered her. Alyssa was laying very still, her eyes closed and her face paler than they remembered. She was too still, too pale, and didn't appear to be breathing, though they couldn't tell because of the blankets.

Alyssa's eyes opened slowly as they approached the bed, and both were relieved. _She's still alive,_ Remus thought, _but for how much longer._

"Hello Severus, Remus," she said, smiling slightly, "I assume that you have good news."

"We have all of the ingredients, minus two that we had to come here to get," Remus said, moving closer and placing a hand over her left hand, which was sitting on top of Harry's head. He winced at how cold her hand was; it was like she had placed her hand in a bucket of ice water and left it there for an hour.

"Blood and tears from my relatives?" Alyssa asked, inclining her head toward Severus and Harry.

"Yes," Severus said, "How are you Lyss?"

"Better than expected actually," Alyssa said, "Harry and Sirius were good company."

"It certainly seems so," Severus said dryly.

"Harry fell asleep about five minutes ago. I think that the mutt was tired, as he fell asleep before Harry did," Alyssa said, amusement glinting in her black eyes. Severus and Remus's arrival interrupted the mutterings of the shadows, allowing her to focus her resolve once more. "Harry, child, wake up please." She lightly tapped his shoulder with her hand, making sure not to touch his bare skin. She knew how cold her skin was to the touch.

Harry opened his eyes after a second, yawning as he looked around. "Papa," he cried happily as he saw Severus.

Severus sat in the other chair by the bed, reaching out to ruffle Harry's hair gently. "Hello Harry. Have you been a good boy for your Aunty?"

Harry nodded, smiling slightly as he said, "Yes Papa. Bad shadows no take Aunty."

Severus looked confused, as did Remus. "What shadows?" Remus asked at the same time that Severus asked, "How can Harry see them?"

Alyssa sighed. "There are two possible reasons for Harry's newly acquired sight. One possibility is that he is inheriting my Sight, or some form of it."

Severus looked worried, a sentiment his sister shared. "Lyssa, those shadows have been trying to kill you since you were six years old."

"They aren't allowed to attempt to kill me," Alyssa disagreed, "They merely try to make me embrace death. It annoys them that I am able to change fate, and they want to rectify that. Very few people have this form of the gift of Sight, and none have lived past forty because they have all succumbed to the shadows' persuasion."

"Okay, what are these shadows, and why do they want to kill you?" Remus demanded, getting more worried with each new fact he heard.

"I'll explain later Remus, when I have more time to answer all of your questions. I'll also explain my other theory, but now I think it is best if you collect the rest of the ingredients and begin the potion quickly," Alyssa said, her eyes widening.

The reason for her hurry was due to many things, including the fact that she could feel herself weakening with each passing minute, but it was mainly because she caught sight of four shapes stepping out of the shadows. These shapes weren't acting malicious, but they scared her all the more because of that. Lily and James Potter, and Tobias and Eileen Snape were standing at the foot of her bed.

Harry noticed them too, and he seemed confused. _Mama, Daddy_, he asked, confused. Do they want Aunt Lyssa to leave too?

_Alyssa Snape, I never thought I'd see the day that you would be taking care of my son,_ James Potter said, amused.

Alyssa didn't bother to reply, staring soundlessly at the two people who had made her life hell for seventeen years._ What are you all doing here?_ _This has never happened before; I've never been able to see anyone in the shadows, except for the ones who entered that realm as they passed on._

_We are here to talk with you,_ Eileen said, moving closer. Alyssa automatically sat as straight as she could, using her waning strength to pull Harry back so he was as far from the phantoms as possible.

_We're not going to hurt you,_ Lily said, noticing how tense Alyssa was.

_Oh yes, and I have so many reasons to believe you,_ Alyssa snarled in her mind, her gaze focusing on each of the specters in turn. _Let's see. You called me a two faced evil bitch, even though you knew I wasn't any of those things. You're lovely husband nearly killed me several times, as well as publicly humiliating me. The man standing beside you decided that he was Picasso with a knife and I was his bloody canvas, and the woman beside him didn't stop him. And that's just the damage you four did to me._

Each of the ghosts flinched. She hadn't lied, nor had she spared their feelings and her words were deliberately harsh.

_Lyssa, please,_ Lily began, but she was cut off by Alyssa.

_I haven't been Lyssa to you since fifth year,_ Alyssa thought coldly, causing Lily to take a step back.

_Now look Snape,_ James began, but he was once more cut off by Alyssa.

_Don't start Potter,_ she warned, _all of you shut up and stay still till Sev and Remus leave. Then I'll talk to you._ It was amazing to her that she could act as snarky as usual when she felt so horrible.

"Harry," Alyssa said, turning her attention away from the spirits and trying to distract Harry from them as well, "For the potion to help me, we need two drops of blood and a tear from you." She winced a little at her wording; she had no idea how to phrase this request.

"K," Harry said, holding his hand out towards Severus trustingly, while the other hand was holding tightly to his aunt's. Severus removed a small dagger and vial from his pocket, and quickly collected the two drops of blood.

"Now for the tear," Remus said, biting his lip worriedly. _How do you ask a one year old to cry on command?_ Remus's attention had been focused on Alyssa, so he missed the tears shimmering in Harry's bright green eyes, there since he first saw his parents.

Alyssa lightly ran her index finger along Harry's cheek, catching one of the tears that had fallen, unnoticed by the others because of how he was sitting. She let it drop into the empty vial Severus held out, then made a small shooing motion with her hand. In this instance, she would be of more help to Harry because she could see the spirits too. With one last disconcerted look and a soft good-bye, both Remus and Severus disapperated once more, leaving Alyssa and Harry to talk to the dead people in front of them.

_Why'd you go,_ Harry asked, turning so he could bury his face in Alyssa's dress once more.

_We didn't have a choice Harry,_ Lily said sadly._ We'll always be part of you though._

_Why are you here,_ Alyssa asked as she rubbed soothing circles on Harry's back._ Are you going to try to tell me how great my "life" would be if I died?_

_That's part of the reason,_ Eileen admitted.

_The other reason is to give you a warning,_ Tobias said.

_What warning,_ Alyssa asked, fearing the response. _I'm half-dead, clinging to life by a thread until Severus and Remus make the potion. What on Earth could be worse?_

_How about Harry sharing your curse, without you there to guide him," Lily asked, moving forward again and fixing Alyssa with her bright green eyes._

* * *

A/N: Bad shadows no take Aunty=The bad shadows won't take Aunty

Why wouldn't Alyssa be there to help Harry? Any thoughts on why Lily refered to Alyssa's ability as a curse? How do you like the four visiting spirits? Any thoughts on why they came? Next chapter will be Albus's adventure into Alyssa & Severus's past, and I'm warning you all now that there are explicit mentions of abuse. I'll mark that part, so if you want to skip that, you can.


	31. A Changed Perspective

A/N: **Warning: There will be child abuse in this chapter.** Albus has his first visit to Alyssa and Severus's past, and he sees Tobias abusing Alyssa. It is bad, so don't read if you're squeamish. It will be marked, so you know which part to avoid. No, this has never happened to me, and I wouldn't wish this on anyone. What I've written as Alyssa's "punishment" (minus the magic), I got from reading police and medical files on abuse cases. If you or someone you know is a victim of abuse, seek help. Sorry for the diatribe, onto the story.

* * *

After Albus fled the Chamber of Secrets he immediately headed to his office, locking and warding his door behind him so that no one could enter without his permission. That done, he proceeded to vent his frustrations loudly to his familiar while pacing his office.

"How could they do this?" he raged to the phoenix, "I took them in when they turned away from Voldemort, and they repay me by sending a basilisk after me, then getting three other magical animals to threaten me. Why?"

Fawkes trilled in exasperation. _What has become of you Albus Dumbledore, _Fawkes wondered. _Why did you change from the wizard I was honored to assist to the vengeful man pacing in front of me? That is what caused this change isn't it, vengeance? You were unhappy that the young Seer foiled your plan with the boy. Instead of grooming him to be a soldier, he will be a perfectly happy child, and you are furious because you weren't the mastermind of the plan._

Dumbledore turned to look at Fawkes, "How can I get back at those sneaky Slytherins?" he mused aloud as he moved to his desk chair and sat down, deep in thought. A sharp nip on his ear by a very irritated phoenix brought him out of his musings abruptly. "Ow Fawkes, what was that for?"

"That was for being callous and cruel," Fawkes trilled, reprimanding his master. "Both Snapes sacrificed much for you, even after you turned a blind eye to the abuses they suffered. I saw them little enough while they were students, yet I was able to spot the signs, was able to tell that they were being abused and that it was taking a heavy toll. Why did you not see it, and stop it?"

"How should I have known that they were being abused?" the headmaster grumbled, rubbing his sore ear, "And what does that have to do with getting revenge on them for the curse they placed on me?"

Fawkes had gone to the Chamber, unnoticed except by the four familiars, and so knew of Dumbledore's punishment. "You deserve the misery those experiences will bring. Both Alyssa and Severus had a hard life, and for you to try to take away the only happiness they have had in years because of petty jealousy is cruel."

Dumbledore snorted. "Misery? Do you think they regret the murders they committed? Do you believe their home life was as horrible as they said, or that the abuse from the Marauders was really that terrible?"

Fawkes could sense that Dumbledore honestly believed that the Snapes were lying to make him look bad, and that saddened him. "Pride goes before the fall Albus," the phoenix trilled as he spread his wings, "And as you are a very proud man, you shall fall a long way. I hope that once you have hit the bottom, you will realize your mistakes and try to atone for them." With that, Fawkes soared out of the office, away from the man who was no longer his master. Only those deemed worthy had a phoenix familiar, and Fawkes had decided that Albus wasn't worthy.

* * *

Albus whiled the day away plotting and planning his revenge against the Snapes, occasionally wondering where Fawkes had gone. The phoenix's words of warning had fallen on deaf ears, and Dumbledore wouldn't heed them until later. Hindsight is not always a good thing.

When nighttime rolled around, Albus prepared himself for bed, not even considering the familiars' words about the consequences of his actions. His last thought before he fell into a deep sleep was how he was going to remove Harry from Severus at all costs.

* * *

It was as though he was viewing a pensieve memory. Albus felt himself falling down, down, until he landed on the floor of a rather decrepit looking house. There was a threadbare rug covering the grimy floor in front of an equally dirty fireplace. A broken down green sofa was occupied by a large man with a bottle in his hand, and two children in ragged clothes were sitting on the floor in front of the hearth. Neither of them could be older than six years old. Through an open door, Albus could see a thin woman with black hair in what he assumed was the kitchen, cooking apparently. He could see steps that led to the upstairs, but they were so rickety he doubted that a mouse could safely make it to the top.

A laugh from one of the children in front of the fireplace drew his attention. As previously noted, they were very young, around five or six years old. Both had pale skin and black hair that looked unwashed. Looking closely, he realized that he was staring at a young Alyssa and Severus Snape. It was Severus who had laughed, drawing the attention of the man on the couch as well as Albus. He watched as a look of intense concentration came over young Alyssa's face, before smoothing out as the small, worn teddy bear in her brother's hands turned from blue to black, making Severus laugh again. He passed the toy to his sister, concentrating as he made the toy change shape, turning into a snake, which Alyssa promptly made hiss. They were interrupted from their amusement by the large man on the couch.

*****Beginning of abuse (mental and physical) ******

"What're you freaks up to now?" he snarled, taking a swig from his bottle and watching both children flinch with an amused smirk on his face.

"Playing Daddy," Alyssa said softly, gesturing at the small toy in her hands and looking up at her father with frightened black eyes.

Tobias Snape sneered in disgust. "Freaks like you don't deserve toys," he growled, snatching up the snake and pulling a pocket knife from his trouser pocket. Alyssa shrank back at the sight of the knife, something that confused Albus. Tobias grinned at his daughter's discomfort, taking pleasure in the fear written on her pale face as he opened the knife. Quickly, he cut the snake into pieces, shredding it into barely recognizable pieces as he children watched sadly.

"Clean this mess up now," he barked after he was done, stowing the knife back in his pants pocket.

"But dad, you made the mess, shouldn't you clean it up?" Severus asked, confusion coloring his tone. There was nothing impudent in his manner or tone, but Tobias bristled.

"You back talkin' me boy?" he barked, sitting up abruptly, causing Severus to shrink back beside his sister, taking comfort in the hand she put on his shoulder.

"No daddy," he said, fearing what his father would do to him for his disrespect. His back still wasn't fully healed from last week's beating.

"I don't believe you," Tobias snarled, his hands going for the buckle of his belt. Maybe a few lashes would teach the boy respect.

"Sev, why don't you go help mum with dinner? I think the soup kitchen gave her vegetables enough to make a salad," Alyssa interjected, abruptly giving her brother a shove in the right direction.

Tobias watched his son hurry away with narrowed eyes before rounding on his daughter. "You seem to be forgetting your place girl. I'm in charge here."

"I know daddy, but Sev wasn't trying to be smart. He was just curious," Alyssa said, her black eyes shining with sincerity, which Tobias ignored. His hand went to his trouser pocket as he motioned Alyssa forward.

She remained where she was, watching fearfully as he removed the knife from his pocket. She knew what would come next. "Please don't daddy," Alyssa pleaded, retreating as far as she could, knowing that she would get two punishments, one for her disobedience and the other for Severus's.

"Get over here now," Tobias growled, in a tone that Alyssa knew better than to disobey. She reluctantly moved forward until she was standing in front of her father, twisting the end of her ragged grey dress in her fingers.

"Take it off," was his next order, and Alyssa complied, shaking slightly from fear and the cold that the fire couldn't banish.

Tobias roughly picked up his daughter and threw her on the opposite end of the couch, standing to tower over her. Albus watched in horror as Tobias took Alyssa's small hands in one of his own, the other pressing the tip of the knife to her stomach.

"What shall we carve now?" Tobias asked, almost to himself. Silent tears were coursing down Alyssa's pale face. She knew better than to beg anymore; it just made her punishment worse. "I know," Tobias muttered as he began his task. Albus watched, horrified, as Tobias carved "burden" into Alyssa's pale stomach. He admired his work, before adding "useless" beside it. Satisfied, he moved and tossed his daughter her dress, which she put on with shaking hands. She had been silent throughtout the whole ordeal, and Albus could see the marks that proved this wasn't the first time this had occurred, as well as sensed the girl's resignation and despair. _How could someone do this,_ he wondered.

Tobias wasn't done though. He still had to punish his daughter for keeping her brother from his punishment. He grabbed Alyssa's ebony hair, which fell a little past her shoulders, and yanked her upwards by it.

"Now little freak," he snarled, "Let's see if your freakishness can save you." He threw the small girl away from him, and she landed dangerously close to the fire, too close. She smashed her head on the stone and was rendered unconscious, not feeling the tongues of flame that licked up the edge of her dress that had gotten too close to the fire.

Tobias swore. "Eileen, get your ass out here now! The girl's on fire." He pulled her by her arm away from the fire as Eileen rushed into the room, pulling her wand and casting a quick Aquamenti. The water put out the flames, but damage had already been done. Much of the girl's body was covered by painful burns, and her head was bleeding from its encounter with the hearth. Severus was kneeling by his sister's side, stroking her hair while their parents argued above his head.

Albus was pulled from the memory as Eileen gathered Alyssa in her arms, preparing to apparate her to St. Mungo's. The carvings and other scars would be hidden by a glamor that would hopefully go unnoticed by the Healers.

He awoke with a start, panting, as he slowly regained consciousness. _This is the first time Alyssa nearly lost her life at her father's hand,_ a voice whispered in his mind, _but it is not the last. When she awakes, she will have her first conversation with Death, as he and his shadows try to persuade her to abandon her life in favor of eternal rest. Think Dumbledore, how you added to her pain._ The voice faded away, leaving Albus to his morbid thoughts. _Albus Dumbledore,_ he thought to himself as he recalled, belated, his familiar's words,_ you're a bloody bastard._

*****End of abuse (and mentions of abuse)*****

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the graphic details, but I needed something that would injure Alyssa enough to have her near death, because if you recall chapter 30, that was when she first talked to the shadows. Also, it had to be shocking enough that it would make Dumbledore realize how bad the Snapes' childhood was. The voice in his mind was the result of the spell, informing him of details that were relevant enough to make a point.


	32. The Warning

_WHAT,_ Alyssa mentally asked, _what are you talking about?_

_Calm down Snape, _James said,_ it could be worse._

_Oh yes,_ Alyssa thought sarcastically, _hearing that I am going to die and Harry will inherit my gift of Sight, without having someone to instruct him in controlling said gift just makes my day._

_There are worse fates,_ Eileen said, moving forward slightly.

_Like being thrown near a fireplace and nearly barbequed,_ Alyssa questioned sarcastically, tucking an extra blanket around Harry as she pulled him closer; she didn't want to take any chances, she didn't trust these ghosts.

Eileen winced. _You know your father never meant for you to land that close to the fireplace._

_Still sticking up for him,_ Alyssa asked in disgust, _you haven't changed._

_Look Alyssa,_ Lily said,_ We were sent here to tell you that you should come with us. The others will be fine without you and really, what good have you done? If you were such a brilliant Seer, why didn't you See Voldemort coming to kill us? _

Before Alyssa could answer, Harry interrupted.

_Go 'way Mama,_ the little boy thought defiantly, lifting his tearstained face from the front of Alyssa's dress. _All you go 'way. Aunty stay wif me an Papa, not you._

Alyssa couldn't help but chuckle, but her humor faded as she saw the dark expressions on the faces of the visiting spirits.

_What would you know,_ Tobias asked snidely,_ you're just a kid. You haven't even begun to utilize your skill; how do you expect to make us obey you?_

_He obviously has started to use his gift, otherwise he wouldn't see you all,_ Alyssa thought sharply._ Give your warning and go back to hell where you belong._

James rolled his eyes._ As patient as ever Snape. Fine, we're here to warn you that if you attempt to banish the shadows, then you will join them._

_I've never been able to banish the ghosts on my own, and I have no intention of asking for Harry's help or allowing him to do it on his own,_ Alyssa snarled. _Do you think that I value my own life so little? Or do you believe that I would sacrifice your son, freeing myself of the shadows at the cost of his life?_

The ghosts looked at each other.

_No,_ Eileen said, moving closer to her daughter, who eyed her warily, _we expect you to free the boy from his curse by sacrificing yourself. Then he will be normal, and you will have reset the balance. You and the boy are the only ones who have this unnatural talent, and it is time to stop it._

"_The boy" as you call him has a name,_ Alyssa snarled, _and there is nothing unnatural about him._ She looked at Harry, who was crying quietly, his head buried in Alyssa's side once more.

"Harry. Child, look at me," Alyssa said softly, remembering belatedly that Harry wasn't able to hear her thoughts to the spirits, even though she could hear his; it was a skill he would learn in time.

"Yes Aunty?" he asked, lifting his tear-filled jade eyes to meet his aunt's understanding onyx ones.

"You are not unnatural or abnormal," Alyssa said, conjuring a handkerchief and wiping Harry's eyes.

"Dey said…" Harry started, but Alyssa cut him off.

"They are wrong," Alyssa said calmly, even though in her mind she was raging at the spirits. They winced from the force of her anger; even ill, Alyssa was a powerful witch. "They used to say I was abnormal too."

Harry's eyes widened. Who would be that mean to his Aunty?

"They didn't like me much; still don't as you can see," Alyssa admitted, glaring at where the gathered spirits stood, "But that doesn't matter. They can't hurt us, no matter what they say or do. The only way they can hurt you is if you let them."

"Why?" Harry asked, curious.

"They hate people with my, or rather our, skill. It annoys them that we can change the future rather than make obscure prophecies that may or may not mean anything. They want us to join them in their realm so that we can no longer change the future."

"Don't go Aunty," Harry begged, thinking that Alyssa was going to leave with them. _You can't have her,_ he thought fiercely.

"I'm not going anywhere Harry," Alyssa said, smiling slightly as she had heard Harry's words to the ghosts. "I was just explaining why they came back."

Harry looked at his aunt, happy that she was staying, before he looked at the spirits. All four of them were glaring at the two sitting on the bed and Harry shrank back from the force of their disapproval. _Mama an Daddy don' want me no more,_ he thought sadly as he saw the disgusted looks his parents were shooting him.

_I hope you're proud of yourselves, _Alyssa thought caustically as she held Harry tight,_ it takes such skill to make a child cry; you should be proud of yourselves._

_He's not our son anymore,_ Lily hissed, green eyes flashing,_ he's an unnatural creature of the dark, like you._

_I'm unnatural,_ Alyssa thought with dark amusement, _which one of us is a ghost? You're so narrow-minded Lily. There is no Light or Dark magic. Whether a spell is truly Light or Dark depends on the intent on the caster. All magic isn't Black or White, there are shades of grey._

_So says you,_ Lily responded indifferently.

_Now that your proposal has been shot down, you are free to leave,_ Alyssa thought, humming slightly to try to comfort Harry, who was still crying. "Shush child, their words mean nothing."

Harry just shook his head. "I hear 'em," he whispered, trying to make his aunt understand. How do you ignore people arguing in your head?

Alyssa thought quickly, reaching out and grabbing her wand, flicking it to produce music. Harry lifted his head, wondering what was going on.

"I realize that this song is a little old," Alyssa said, smiling as the Beach Boys began to sing 'Catch a Wave'. "This song is by an American muggle band called the Beach Boys. Father used to listen to their music on occasion, and I liked some of their songs."

Harry smiled as he realized the song was enough to distract him from the spirits. "Sing Aunty," he begged, turning pleading green eyes on his aunt.

Alyssa opened her mouth to say no, after all it had been many years since she last sang, but she couldn't say no to that pleading tone, especially after the confrontation with the spirits. "Alright child, but after that it's time to sleep."

Harry nodded; he was a little tired anyway. He closed his eyes, leaning against his aunt as she began to sing softly, a slight smile in her voice. His last thought before he fell asleep was that his aunt was a good singer.

Alyssa smiled as she looked down at the sleeping child beside her, then turned her attention to the glaring ghosts. _I thought I told you to leave._

_You will join us one day Seer,_ Tobias hissed.

_Funny "Father" I thought you always insisted there was no such thing as magic,_ Alyssa spat, _so why are you concerned if a freak joins you or not. The only way I am leaving is if I am forced, and as Death is not here to tell me my time is up, then I don't have to follow you._

All four ghosts scowled, not wanting to admit that Alyssa was right.

_You will join us soon,_ James said with a scowl as they vanished.

The shadows in the corner had been silent while the ghosts were talking, but Alyssa knew they would start their taunts again soon. She closed her eyes, trying to rest. She felt as she had before in these situations; wanting to sleep but knowing that it was best to remain conscious. In sleep her mind would drift, giving the shadows a greater chance to weaken her resolve. _They'll make it back before he arrives, they have to,_ Alyssa thought. She knew Death would make an appearance if she hovered between life and death for much longer. Without the potion, she would have to go with Death, leaving her family behind.

_You will be ours Seer,_ the shadows hissed in glee._ Once our Master arrives, you will be ours._

Alyssa could only hope the shadows were wrong.

* * *

A/N: _Go 'way Mama_. _All you go 'way. Aunty stay wif me an Papa, not you=Go away Mama. All of you, go away. Aunty is staying with me and Papa, not you; _Dey said=They said

I only translated the sentences that I thought might be confusing. Do you think Severus and Remus will be able to brew the potion before Death comes calling? Also, I added the singing because Harry needed a little fluff to offset the ghosts' negativity.


	33. What Have I Done?

A/N: I've also gotten a couple of questions about Lily and James being evil. Lily and James are acting like the very worst of themselves, because they weren't supposed to be ghosts. The shadows wanted people who could convince Alyssa to listen to them, and they decided getting her angry would work, ergo OOC Lily and James. I took the liberty of having them act evil, because that would make Alyssa angry. Anyway, onto the story; this chapter continues where we left off with Albus in ch.31.

* * *

Albus sat thinking of what he had seen for an hour. _How could someone do that to a child? She was barely six years old, and she was nearly killed. How is it that she and Severus survived to make it to Hogwarts? At least they were able to get away. Hogwarts was probably their only safe haven, at least until they fought with Lily._

Even as Albus was accepting the fact that both Snapes were abused at home, he was refusing to believe that what the Marauders did at Hogwarts was anything more than harmless pranks. It allowed him enough peace of mind to fall back to sleep if he believed the Snapes only told the truth about their home abuse.

* * *

When Albus fell asleep this time, the memory took him somewhere familiar. He was in Hogwarts, just outside the Great Hall, which had a sign for the Charms written OWLs. Peeking through the door, he saw the students getting to leave because the test was over. He saw both Snapes grab their bags, going over the answer sheet and comparing answers as they walked outside. He followed them, out the doors and to the shores of the lake, where both sat. They were soon playfully fighting about the correct answers for question 13, and were therefore too absorbed to notice the James and Sirius (who had sat down by their favorite tree a few feet away with Remus and Pettigrew) decide that they were bored. He watched as Sirius's eyes roamed the grounds until they focused on Alyssa and Severus, and he nudged James, indicating with glee that he had found something to amuse him. Remus had his nose buried in a book, but Albus saw the continued glances that he threw at Alyssa. Sirius leapt to his feet, drawing his wand and grinning madly. James followed suit, and both began to approach the twins.

"Accio Snapes' wands," Sirius said, smirking as the wands flew out of their owners bags and into Sirius's hand.

Alyssa and Severus looked up at the sound of Sirius's voice, and instantly both sets of obsidian eyes narrowed.

"Give us back our wands Black," Severus growled as he got to his feet, stowing his test paper in his bag.

"Or what Snivellus?" Sirius taunted.

"Or you'll regret it," Alyssa said, standing beside her brother.

"What can you do Vamp? I'm immune to your powers of seduction," James said, crossing his fingers.

"What are you, four? Grow up for Merlin's sake," Severus growled, causing both James and Sirius to frown.

"I think we need to teach Snivelly some manners," James drawled.

"You'll need to learn some yourself first," Alyssa said, eyes scanning the grounds to look for a teacher. If either she or her brother attacked, she knew they would be out of Hogwarts before you could say 'Slytherin'.

"Why you little," Sirius growled before pointing his wand at her and casting "Petrificus Totalus" on Alyssa the same time James did on Severus.

The immobilized witch and wizard fell to the ground, glaring at their captors.

"What should we do now Prongs?" Sirius drawled, smirking at the captive students.

"How about a dip in the lake?" James asked, levitating Severus's motionless body.

"Perfect," Sirius grinned, levitating Alyssa beside her brother, "Maybe they'll finally be able to wash the grease out of their hair." With that, Alyssa and Severus, still unable to move, were flung into the lake, causing other watching students to laugh. "Hey Prongs, wanna go get a snack from the kitchens?"

"Alright Padfoot," James agreed, "Moony, Wormtail, you coming?" Pettigrew instantly accepted, scurrying over to his two friends, but Remus shook his head.

"You guys go, I'll meet you back in the common room," Remus said, his eyes on the lake. James, Sirius, and Pettigrew started back to the castle, dropping Severus and Alyssa's wands by their bags as they went.

As soon as they left, Remus dropped the book and headed for the lake, slipping his robe off as he got to the edge. He quickly cast a Bubblehead charm on himself before diving under the water, searching for his classmates. He quickly spotted them, under attack by a nest of grindylows and unable to do anything to defend themselves, as they couldn't move. He swam over, blasting the grindylows as he approached. He quickly cast the counter to the Petrificus Totalus, allowing both Snapes to move. Both began swimming toward the surface, their air almost expired. Alyssa reached the surface first, followed by Severus a second later. They were too busy gasping for air to notice Remus emerge beside them, until he spoke.

"Are you ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Go away Lupin," two voices told him as the twins began to swim for the shore. "Thank you for saving us but if you had called you friends off, we wouldn't have nearly drowned."

Alyssa grabbed her wand as soon as she reached her bag, casting drying charms on Severus and herself.

"I think that those robes looked better wet," jeered Sirius as he made his way over, minus James and Pettigrew.

"I think that you need a cold shower Black," Alyssa retorted, using her wand to send a stream of ice cold water at Sirius. Albus's eyes widened as he recognized this memory, or at least this part.

"Miss Snape! You know dueling is against the rules," past Albus admonished, waving his wand and drying Sirius's robes.

"Professor Dumbledore," Alyssa began, but past Albus cut her off.

"You know the rules Miss Snape. You will have detention with Professor Sprout for one week, working in the greenhouses after dinner until midnight, weekends included.

Albus watched as his past self glared at Alyssa before going back into the school. Severus approached his sister, putting his arm on her shoulder and giving her a look that clearly said 'since when did the Gruffindor headmaster Dumbledore treat Slytherins fairly'. Alyssa nodded, and Albus was pulled from the memory as the two of them walked away, leaving Remus to go find his friends.

The same voice as last time spoke in his head when he awoke. _That little incident is only one of many. How many times did Alyssa and Severus end up in the hospital wing because of James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew while Remus Lupin watched? Yes, they were given detention, but did that ever appear to stop them? No, but harsh penalties were given to the Slytherins when they hurt your precious Gryffindors? That was part of the reason they joined the Dark._

Albus shook his head, rolling over to try to fall back asleep, even as he was dreading what he would see next._ I've seen a memory from their childhood, then their school years, what will I see next? More abuse by their father, which I could have prevented, or will it be more abuse at the hands of the Marauders._

* * *

To Albus's surprise, he was in the next memory also. Alyssa and Severus Snape were sitting in chairs in front of his desk, looking a little older than previously. With a start, he realized that this memory was from their sixth year, when they had nearly been bitten by Remus during the full moon. Because this was their memory, he could hear what Alyssa and Severus were thinking.

Alyssa felt horrible. Pushing Severus out through the trapdoor before she'd leave sounds nice in theory, but feeling a werewolf's razor sharp claws digging into your back is never a part of that plan. She winced as she shifted in her seat, wondering if the headmaster would listen to them. _It's not Remus's fault, _she reasoned, startling Albus, who'd always believed that they blamed the werewolf for their predicament. _If he'd just listen to us, we could explain everything. We've known about Remus for ages, even before his friends found out. We just wanted to prove how dangerous it was for them to be roaming the grounds with a werewolf during the full moon._

"You must not speak of Mr. Lupin's condition with anyone," Albus's past self said. "If word got out that he is a werewolf, then the poor boy would be thrown out of Hogwarts."

"Forget about Lupin," Severus snarled, "Black's the one who sent us down there, him and Pettigrew. They should be expelled, they nearly killed us!" _Does the old man really think we would deliberately make Lupin lose his only chance to go to school? Alyssa's crazy about him anyway, so she'd definitely never do anything to make him lose his place here._

"I am under the impression that it was a prank on their part," past Albus replied, sucking on a lemon drop.

"Oh yes, terribly funny," Alyssa replied dryly. "Are they going to be punished at all?"

"They will have detention for a month, and suspension of Hogsmede privileges for the rest of the year."

"Oh yes, wonderfully just," Severus muttered as both stood to leave. Albus saw what his past self was too absorbed to notice, how much Alyssa was leaning on her brother and the despair the showed plainly in their eyes.

"We won't say a word," both dutifully replied as they left his office. Albus was surprised when the memory didn't end immediately, and followed the Snapes as they walked to the 7th floor. After walking back and forth in front of a blank stretch of wall 3 times, a door appeared and both twins entered silently. The room was bright and airy, the walls made of ebony with a wall of glass windows. There were bookshelves running from the floor to the ceiling, made of oak and shined to perfection, covering three of the walls. The wall of windows had a window seat, and that was where both Snapes went, sitting down with a sigh. Alyssa grabbed the little vial of pain reliever that was in her place and downed it before she sat down, Severus beside her.

"I never really expected him to do anything," Severus sighed, leaning back and closing his eyes, "We mean nothing to him, the poor, odd, freakish Slytherin snakes."

Alyssa gently smoothed the hair back from his face. "We tried Sev. I doubt Lupin will be so careless again. Potter and Black may be idiots, but Lupin knows what would happen if he hurt someone."

One dark eye cracked open as Severus asked, "Why do we even bother? Father's right, we're useless, good for nothing freaks."

Alyssa sighed in agreement. Their father's words had lowered their self-esteem, and seeing how poorly they were viewed by the staff ensured that neither would easily forget. "If he would have just listened…"

Severus snorted. "Right Lyssa, the Gryffindor headmaster will believe two Slytherins over three Gryffindors. Dream on."

"Our apprenticeship begins next school year," Alyssa said softly, changing the subject, "I think it will be nice to get away. Japan is supposed to be lovely, and they are have one of the world's best Potions Masters."

"I still can't believe that he accepted our apprenticeship," Severus murmured, "When we finish up, we'll be the youngest Potions Master and Mistress in centuries."

"And even though we'll be studying on our own for NEWTs, we'll still have the best grades of our year, and the Headmaster won't care, no one will," Alyssa said, letting one tear slide down her pale cheek. Severus opened his other eye and wiped the tear off his sister's cheek.

* * *

Albus woke with Alyssa's words ringing in his ears. _No one will care._ The words themselves were horrible, but the resignation in her face and voice cut him deeply. Severus had comforted his sister, but hadn't refuted her claim._ They did become the youngest Potions Master and Mistress in centuries,_ the voice hissed in his mind,_ and their grades were even higher than yours were, yet no one congratulated them. Bitter and angry, they were easy prey for Voldemort's manipulations. You helped to drive them down a Dark path, and it is only because of their strength that they were able to leave. How does that make you feel Dumbledore, knowing that you helped to send two abused children into Voldemort's waiting arms?_

Albus didn't want to believe what the voice, but what he had seen left him no choice. Tears fell as he wept for Severus and Alyssa, young, unloved, and mistreated by so many, himself included. "What have I done?" he whispered into the darkness of his room, but there was no answer.


	34. Guilt and a Visitor

A/N: Brief overview of the vision Albus saw of the Snapes' childhood mentioned. It doesn't go into as much detail, but we get Severus's perspective. I'm unsure if it needs to be marked or not, so if anyone thinks it does, pm me or review and I'll go back and fix it.

* * *

Severus and Remus apparated directly into the potions lab at Spinner's End. Remus grabbed the silver caldron Severus indicated and filled it with water while Severus laid out all of the ingredients. Even though the potion sounded simple, everything needed to be added in a certain order if the potion was going to work. He set Remus powdering the basilisk scales while he moved to the store cupboard, looking for an extra ingredient.

"Phoenix tears," he murmured as he withdrew the small vial carefully. They were a gift from Fawkes last year, and now Severus was going to use them to help his sister. "No more than two," he murmured, "Otherwise the potion will become unstable. He began to add the ingredients in different intervals, ensuring that each of the properties balanced the others and none were too volatile. Finally, all he could do was stir the potion and wait.

Remus paced, too anxious to stay still._ What if the potion doesn't work? Granted, Severus is the greatest Potions Master in Britain, only Alyssa can match his skill, but still…What if the instructions were wrong? Salazar could have made a mistake years ago when he wrote out the formula. What if we're too late? We spent too much time talking and now Alyssa will die before we get back to give her the potion._

Finally, Severus stepped back from the potion and sighed. Remus turned to face him, pausing in his pacing. "Well?"

"It has to sit for thirty minutes, and then it will be ready for use," Severus said, running a hand through his hair tiredly. Too much was happening at once. After the Horcruxes were destroyed, everything was supposed to be peaceful. The war would be over for good, and everyone could relax._ Instead, Alyssa nearly kills herself because she decides to play the hero, again, and Harry can see the shadows like Alyssa. _ Remus's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"This is all my fault," the werewolf said, dropping into a chair and burying his face in his hands.

"What are you talking about wolf?" Severus asked in apparent confusion, even though he had an idea. _Bloody overemotional Gryffindor._

"It's my fault that Alyssa's hurt," Remus elaborated without looking up, "It's my fault that she might…"

"It's not," Severus snapped, not wanting to let his thoughts stray in that direction. He had kept going by pretending that he had no doubt that Alyssa would be perfectly fine, just like in the past. If he thought about the possibility that she would…

"It is," Remus argued, lifting his head to look at Severus, "She had to tell me to run, practically dragging me away from that damn snake. I didn't look to see if she was behind me, I just ran. Some Gryffindor I am."

"Remus…" Severus began, but Remus ignored him.

"Then, I apparated her here, instead of to St. Mungo's, wasting time that they could have been helping her, and when I actually got to St. Mungo's, Sirius had to nudge me to get me to respond to Healer Nightingale's question. If it wasn't for Sirius being there…"

"Remus," Severus tried again. When Remus still ignored him, he got annoyed. "LUPIN," he growled, pleased when Remus finally looked up, "It is NOT your fault."

"But…"

"No," Severus cut him off, "Just listen. On our sixth birthday, our mother managed to get us a present, even though I still don't know why she bothered. It was a tattered old teddy bear, one of hers from when she was young. Alyssa and I were sitting and playing with it, and we used magic to change the color and transfigure it into a snake."

Remus's lips twitched slightly. "A snake?"

Severus nodded. "Our father was home, and as always after he got home from work, he was drinking. He asked what we were doing when we started laughing, and Alyssa said we were playing and showed him the snake. He decided to teach us a lesson about how freaks don't deserve gifts, taking the snake and ripping it to pieces with his knife."

Remus gaped. "Why?"

Severus shrugged. "Because he wanted to; because he meant what he said. When he told us to clean up the mess, I stupidly asked why didn't he do it, since he made the mess. I wasn't being impudent on purpose, but that didn't matter to him. He was going to take his belt off to me when Alyssa intervened, sending me to the kitchen to help mother with dinner while she tried to placate our father." Severus took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he remembered that day. "She ended up with two new scars on her stomach for defending me, and was nearly killed when he threw her by the fireplace, knocking her out and catching her dress on fire."

Remus looked at Severus in horror. He knew that their father had been horribly cruel, but nearly killing his daughter… "What happened?"

"Mother took her to St. Mungo's hiding the words father had carved in her stomach and saying that she tripped while playing. You can imagine how I felt as I sat at her side. I believed that it was my fault that she was in that hospital bed, that I shouldn't have said what I did and then let her cover for me."

"Severus, that irrational," Remus cried, "Your father was a bastard for even thinking of punishing a child that way, and Alyssa protected you because she loved you, and she'd rather that it was her who was hurt than you."

Severus let a small smile grace his face as he said, "Exactly, so why are you still blaming yourself for this. Alyssa wouldn't have let you be harmed any more than she would have left me to my father's mercy all those years ago."

Remus thought about what he said as Severus went to check the potion, as it was nearly done. His eyes narrowed as he said, "You tricked me. You told me that story so I would tell you it's idiotic to blame yourself, and then you could turn the advice against me."

"I wouldn't be a Slytherin if I didn't use my cunning to my advantage," Severus replied as he checked on the potion, "But it doesn't negate the truth of my words. Guilt won't help her Remus, you know that." He smiled a few minutes later as he summoned empty vials towards him and began to fill them. "It's done."

Remus shot up, guilt momentarily forgotten. "It's done?"

Severus closed the stopper on the last vial and showed it to Remus before he tucked it into his pocket. "Yes, it's done and brewed perfectly. It will do everything it's supposed to, healing Alyssa so she doesn't pass on. I advise that we move quickly however," Severus said, his face turning serious, "I sense that all is not right at St. Mungo's."

* * *

As Severus was bottling the last of the potion, Alyssa felt a chill spread across her already freezing skin. She opened her eyes, which she had closed while she was resting, and watched as a tall, cloaked figure emerged from the shadows. Quickly her eyes flew to Sirius and Harry, both were sleeping peacefully. She then refocused on the figure at the end of her bed as it spoke.

"So we meet again little Seer," the shadow said in a voice that sounded like, well, there's really way to describe it.

"It has been a long time," Alyssa said, trying to project her typical confidence.

"Yes, it has," said the shadow, amused, "But now it is time for you to come with me."

Alyssa froze, hoping for a miracle as she stared at Death, knowing that he was here to collect his due. _Sev, Remus, where are you?_

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the description of Death's voice; I had trouble debating how it would sound. So, will Severus and Remus make it before Alyssa is forced to leave? Also, I had Remus go on a guilt trip because he hasn't had much time to come to grips with his feelings about what he would do if Alyssa did die. Since Sev knows about how guilt can eat you up inside, I thought he would be a good person to reassure the lovesick lycanthrope.


	35. Peace

"Are you certain?" Alyssa asked lightly, forcing herself to appear calm, even as dread was curling in her stomach.

"Oh, yes," Death said, moving closer, "Yes, I am quite certain. You have been clinging to life valiantly, but I sense that you want to let go. You want to come with me, to the realm where pain is nothing but a distant memory."

"I still have much to live for," Alyssa said, gesturing at Harry beside her and Sirius in his chair. "My family and friends are important to me, and they want me to live."

"Do they?" Death asked mockingly.

"I think so," Alyssa replied, flinching back when Death removed one cold, skeletal hand from beneath his cloak.

* * *

Severus and Remus ran through the halls of St. Mungo's towards Alyssa's room. As they got closer, Severus could feel his unease increasing. The feeling was familiar, and was the reason that he was running like a madman through the hospital. _There's something wrong. This is the same feeling I had when she almost died before. Someone is trying to take her away._

Skidding to a halt outside the door, Remus's hand froze on the doorknob. Alyssa was talking to someone, and he highly doubted it was Sirius or Harry.

"My family and friends are important to me and want me to live," she said, her voice sounding weaker than before. There was a slight pause, as though someone had answered her before she said, "I think so."

Remus opened the door, flinging it open to reveal an empty room, occupied only by Alyssa, Harry, and Sirius.

"He's here Sev," Alyssa whispered as Severus and Remus approached the bed, "Death is here. He…He wants me to take his hand, to let him take me away."

"No," both men said, loud enough to cause Sirius and Harry to wake up.

"Lyssa, don't do this," Severus begged, "Take the potion; it'll heal you and you can live."

Alyssa held her hand out for the potion, but made no effort to drink it. "You will better off," she said, sadness in her eyes.

"No we bloody well won't," Sirius said angrily. He had only caught part of the conversation, but it seemed like Alyssa believed her death would be better for them than her taking the potion; which was what she did believe. "Why would you think we'd be better off?"

"I'll be a burden," Alyssa whispered, "I may not fully recover, and then I will be as useless as father always said I was."

"That's right Seer," Death purred, making Harry jump, "Come to me; you'll only be a burden here."

Harry looked up at his aunt with tear-filled eyes. "Don't go Aunty," he begged, gripping her icy hand tightly, "You pwomised."

"Alyssa, don't go," Remus begged, leaning down and kissing her cold lips, "You're needed here. You would never be a burden, no matter what."

"Choose Seer," Death said, "Do you believe their words, or do you come with me?"

"When you phrase it that way," Alyssa said, gently raising her hand and placing the phial of potion to her lips, drinking swiftly. As she finished, a little color returned to her cheeks, and her skin wasn't as icy. "They always keep their promises, and I keep mine."

Death snarled. "You will be mine one day Seer, just as all the others of your kind. " With that, Death vanished, taking the shadows with him, furious that all of his ploys were for naught, that Alyssa was going to live.

"He's gone," Alyssa breathed, taking in the peace that filled the room after Death and the shadows of Despair vanished.

"Who's gone?" Remus asked, frowning.

"Death," Alyssa said simply, "He brought with him the shadows of Despair, making me feel filled to the brim with self-loathing. They prayed upon my low self-esteem, trying to make me rush to my death. If it wasn't for you all, I would have."

"So, a few minutes ago…" Sirius trailed off, frowning as he tried to make sense of what Alyssa was saying.

"I thought that you would be better off without me. I've had that feeling before," Alyssa admitted, looking down, "But Death used his powers to enhance that feeling. That was what the shadows were here for."

"And may I ask why none of us can see these shadows?" Remus asked curiously.

"I can see them because of my Sight. I can change the future, playing with Life and Death in the process. That is why Death is so eager for me to join him, as if I am dead, then I can't change the future," Alyssa said, before yawning. Now that she knew it was safe for her to sleep, she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Tired Lyss?" Severus asked, noticing his sister's drooping eyelids.

"Very," she yawned, "I think it's because of the potion."

"Well then rest love," Remus said, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "You need your rest. We'll be here when you wake."

"You can go home to sleep," Alyssa protested, "It'll be more comfortable than sleeping in chairs."

Sirius grinned. "That's what magic is for," he said, transfiguring the chair he had been sleeping on into a small army cot complete with blankets and pillows and laying down. "Much better."

Alyssa smiled tiredly as she watched Severus and Remus transfigure their own beds. "It's a good thing they gave me a big room," she said, stroking Harry's hair gently. "You've been quiet child."

"Tired," Harry said, snuggling up to his aunt, happy that she would get better.

Alyssa simply smiled, sliding further under her blanket as Harry quickly fell back asleep, a smile on his small face. "You have no idea how much you've helped me child," she whispered, kissing his forehead gently as her eyes closed, sending her into a peaceful, healing sleep.

Severus and Remus quickly followed her example, and soon all the occupants of the room were asleep, not waking when a phoenix appeared an hour later.

* * *

Fawkes flew over to the bed where Alyssa lay, trilling softly when he saw the smile on her face as she slept. _She will live,_ Fawkes thought, flashing back out to the Glen, where he was staying until he chose a new master. _Or mistress,_ he thought, tucking his head under his wing. _She seems like she would be a good mistress. _

Alyssa slept on, oblivious to the fact that tomorrow she would wake to a phoenix trilling his morning song and announcing that he was her new familiar. She slept peacefully, happy that, for now at least, everything was peaceful and her family was safe.

* * *

A/N: I'm thinking that this will be the last chapter. I plan to write more, but I'm thinking of doing a sequel; thoughts on that? I know that this kinda went all fluffy after Alyssa took the potion, but it seemed to fit; they all needed one day (or night rather) of peace.


	36. An Epilogue of Sorts

Time passed rather quickly after Alyssa was cured. It took two days for the potion to repair the damage that the poison did to her body, and an additional month for the pain to entirely fade. They all began to try to settle into a semblance of normalcy. Alyssa and Severus's business was doing well; more people than ever where buying from 'Potions Fit for a Prince'. Word spread about the quality of their potions, and they began to be swamped with more orders than before. Without Remus's help, they might not have been able to keep up with the demand.

Remus and Alyssa finally got to have their date, the day she was released from St. Mungo's. That was the first of many, and it seemed that the two were growing closer with each passing day. They had already proved that their love could stand against temptation and danger, but they had yet to completely banish their insecurities. Time would prove that each cared for the other.

Fawkes did become Alyssa's familiar, and it became a regular sight for the four to see Alyssa brewing or reading with Fawkes perched on her shoulder, trilling happily as he observed his new mistress's doings. Fawkes for his part was happy. His mistress was kind, and he was well loved by her family. He enjoyed watching her brew, as that was something he had never been able to observe before. Alyssa had been more than a little surprised to find that the phoenix was now her familiar, but she took it in stride.

Another surprise was the relationship between Sirius and Severus. Previously, even after all Sirius had learned about the Snapes, he and Severus had tolerated each other because it was necessary, nothing more. Now, it was common to see them sitting and talking by the fire after Harry was asleep each night, discussing everything from their pasts to the future.

Severus was still considering moving, and the others were accepting of the idea. He had begun to read about schools of magic for children, and was pleasantly surprised to see that there were many options available in America. There were schools like Hogwarts, but there were also schools that focused on specific classes, training students for various careers. There were also few Potions Masters there (unsurprising, as Potions Masters were a rare commodity), which meant that it would be relatively easy for both Alyssa and himself to find jobs. There was also less persecution on werewolves, and the laws were less harsh. Remus would have a better chance of finding a job, one that he actually liked.

Harry was happily accepting of his new life. His nightmares were going away, and if he did have them Severus could always make it better, simply by speaking to him. Harry was happy to have his aunt back to normal, although during the first month after her return she had to rest more than usual. Harry had four adults around him to care for him, and a new friend to keep him company.

After Alyssa was released from St. Mungo's, Fawkes flashed them all into the Chamber of Secrets where Sasha was waiting with her hatchling. When asked what he thought her name should be, Harry said Nyx, remembering the myths Alyssa had told him while she was ill. While small in the beginning, Nyx was quickly growing and would reach her full size in two years. Currently, she was about as long as Harry was tall, growing a little more each day. The bond between master and familiar was strong between them, and as Sasha had predicted, Nyx would never let any harm come to her young master.

Of course, there were bad things happening as well. Part of the reason the adults were so eager to leave Britain was because of the rumors floating around, about Death Eaters targeting the boy who killed their lord and those who helped said boy. Many people now knew that Voldemort was banished forever, kand who ensured his final demise. The blame for that could be place solely on the shoulders of Albus Dumbledore.

The meddlesome old headmaster was still haunted by his dreams of the Snapes' past, and sought to reconcile with them. When his attempts to coax them to Hogwarts failed, Dumbledore decided to write a story for the Prophet, extolling the virtues of Alyssa, Severus, Remus, and Sirius, and their part in assisting Harry in defeating Voldemort. This went about as well as expected, and Dumbledore received four separate howlers, each promising creative torture if he didn't learn how to control his runaway mouth.

All in all, things were peaceful for the Snapes and their friends. They knew the peace was temporary for now, and were savoring it even as they prepared to face old enemies once again. None of them were certain what the future would hold, but they did know that when the time came they would need to be ready. They had lived through one war, and had no inclination to see another, but it was inevitable.

So far, Alyssa had not had any more visions, which pleased all concerned. She was beginning to teach Harry how to use his gift, and he was picking it up easily. Sirius was trying to make a Marauder out of him, while Severus swore that would never happen. Alyssa and Remus would watch the arguments and smile, remembering less pleasant fights between the two and rejoicing that those times were behind them.

_Yes, there will be trouble ahead,_ Alyssa thought with certainty as she watched Severus and Sirius building a sand castle with Harry,_ and we will be in the center of things, but everything will be for the best in the end._ Looking at her small family and entwining her fingers with Remus's, she thought back to all the trouble that had led to where they were now. _It was worth it,_ she thought,_ to get where we are now._ She snorted at her own sentimentality._ I've been spending too much time around Gryffindors._ Years ago, that thought would have made her shudder. Now, all she did was smirk in wry amusement as she and Remus joined their family in the sandbox.

* * *

A/N: I've made this epilogue to tie up all the loose ends and possibly pave the way for a sequel. I have a few ideas in mind for what would happen, but I'm also aware that I have been neglecting my other stories for this one. That is one reason for this epilogue chapter; if I don't continue the series, you will have a pretty good idea of how the story ends. One main concern with the sequel would be the couples I am considering. Alyssa and Remus would still be together, but I'm thinking of putting Severus and Sirius together; thoughts on that? If there is a sequel, I will put the title in here as well as noting that it is a sequel when I write the description. Thank you all for reading the story, and thanks to those of you who reviewed and took the polls. Review and tell me your thoughts, on the chapter, the story, and the possible sequel.


	37. Author Note

4-29-2013

The sequel to this story is called "A New Life". I can't remember if I mentioned it in this story or not, but there will be no Severus/Sirius slash. I had considered it, but too many people didn't like the idea, so I'm not going to do it. The sequel has been completed, and both this story and that one are in the process of being added to my AO3 account.

In a separate note, there is another story in this series. It's called "Outtakes" simply because it's a collection of short stories I didn't add in this story or the sequel. I warn you now though, the first story is non-explicit Severus/Sirius slash. Nothing graphic is mentioned, unless you count a chaste, closed-mouth kiss as graphic, but if two guys in a relationship creep you out, skip that chapter.


End file.
